LOVE OF AGES
by Daphne Li
Summary: Eriol never dreamed that he, being crippled, would ever have friends; Then he meets Tomoyo, and everything changes. But something goes wrong and he is forced to move away. Will they ever be together again? E T, S S
1. The New Boy

Daphne: "Hey! I'm back!!! This is a completely different type of story for me, because I have never really written about this sort of situations, nor do I pretend to have any knowledge of medical procedures or anything else...alright, maybe that's not fully true, but bear with me, please!  
  
Now, please do not take Eriol's disabilities personally. Trust me, it will get better, but like every story, it has to get worse, first! Here is the summery, just in case you didn't catch the first one!  
  
~*~ Eriol is a ten year-old mute/crippled boy, who doesn't have any friends except for his personal nurse, Molly Totum. When Eriol is forced to move to Tomeda, Japan, neither of them expect it to be any different. But neither are counting on the kind ways of a certain little girl...named Daidouji Tomoyo.  
  
Everything is perfect for the first time in Eriol's life, until one day he becomes horribly sick and is forced to move back to England. Heartbroken but better physically, Eriol swears to never allow anyone close to his heart again.  
  
But ten years later, Milly invites a famous young woman to stay with them during her stay in England. Dubious, Eriol agrees, but he is shocked when he realizes that the very woman who is staying at his home, is the self- same one who befriended him all those years ago! ~*~  
  
I hope that you enjoy it, and please review and tell me what you think!!! Thank you so much!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
LOVE OF AGES  
  
by: Daphne Li  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Settle down, class!"  
  
A classroom of twenty-one second-year (2nd grade) students gradually fell silent, all eyes trained on the old teacher, Omata-Sensei.  
  
"Now, I have some exciting news. We are receiving a very special student today. You may come in now!" Omata-sensei called. The door of the classroom slid open and a squeal was heard from outside of the room.  
  
"Class, I would like to introduce you to Hiiragizawa Eriol."  
  
Everyone in the room had different reactions when the boy entered. Some looked fearful and nervous while others looked disgusted and hid their faces on their desks. Still others watched with curiosity, unable to choose how to feel. A certain little girl with long violet hair, however, sat up straight and her amethyst eyes lit up in sweet delight and wonder.  
  
For the boy who entered was situated in a wheelchair, pushed by a middle- aged woman. His body seemed to almost to be made of rubber, for everything, even his head, fell limp. He was, however, a bit taller-looking than any one of the other students, and his midnight black hair fell into down- turned eyes. His mouth looked ridiculously loose, and not one muscle twitched in his poor body.  
  
"This is Milly Totum, Eriol's personal nurse. Would you like to share anything about Eriol?" Omata-sensei asked, as Milly smiled.  
  
"Well, Eriol is from England, but his new foster parents live here, in Japan. He is ten, but we had entered him in second grade because of his condition. You may ask me any questions, if you are curious." Milly said.  
  
"Why is he not moving?" A sweet voice spoke up. It came from a tiny girl with auburn hair and sweet emerald eyes.  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Kinomoto Sakura." The girl filled in.  
  
"Well, Sakura, Eriol was born like this. We don't know the definite reason, but he can't move without help."  
  
"Can he talk?" A boy with chestnut colored hair and amber eyes asked.  
  
"He can communicate, but not speak. He grunts or squeals when he wants something or sees something that he likes." Milly answered.  
  
"Well, I think that is enough questions for right now. Mrs. Totum, Eriol can sit back there beside Daidouji Tomoyo." Omata-sensei directed. The little girl with raven hair and amethyst eyes raised her hand and Milly pushed the boy to his new seat. On the way, Eriol made several funny grunts, causing many students to wince and shy away from the boy.  
  
Milly sighed softly. It was just the same here. The stares, the disgust, the hatred of someone different. It was the same in every place that Eriol was taken. With another sigh, Milly sat back to listen to the sensei.  
  
(*Eriol's POV*)  
  
I had been so excited. A new school! Perhaps here they wouldn't tease and stare at me all the time! But it came as no surprise to me when they did. I couldn't see much from my head's position, but I could feel the stares on me.  
  
As Milly introduced me, I mentally snorted. Foster parents? Why didn't she just tell them that my real parents gave me up because they hated the sight of me? I wanted to glare at her, but unfortunately, my face stayed loose and funny like always.  
  
Then they began to ask questions. What?! Am I not here? Why do they always speak as though I am a dog, or some other thing to wonder at? I'm human too, you know!  
  
MORONS!  
  
Then the teacher told Milly to seat me next to some girl who would probably scream every time I tried to talk. My heart dropped. Sometimes I wish my eyes would let me cry. As I settled next to the girl, my head was at an angle where I could see glimpses of her. Raven hair with violet lights in it, white skin and pale fingers.  
  
I grunted once more, trying to get her attention, but she didn't move. I inwardly sighed. Typical. She was just like the others. Surprise, Surprise.  
  
(*End Eriol's POV*)  
  
"You are excused for recess." Omata-sensei called. The students shuffled to put everything away and leave the room. Milly walked up to speak with Omata- sensei, leaving Eriol all alone. Or so they thought...  
  
A soft, tiny hand cupped Eriol's chin and lifted it gently, so his eyes found the sparkling amethyst ones in front of him.  
  
"Hello! I'm Tomoyo." The girl said in a musical voice. Eriol was stunned, but all he could do was grunt. Tomoyo smiled, her eyes searching his.  
  
"You may not be able to move or talk, but your eyes are expre...esspres..."  
  
'Expressive.' Eriol filled in, in his mind, shock still coursing through his body.  
  
"They talk!" She finally concluded. Eriol mentally smiled. Perhaps this girl was different...  
  
"Would you like to come outside with me?" Tomoyo asked softly, her lovely eyes roving his earnestly. Eriol grunted eagerly, and Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"Totum-san? May I take Eriol outside?" Tomoyo called. Milly turned around in shock, and got an even bigger surprise when she saw the little girl's hand holding up her young charge's head.  
  
"I...I suppose. But I will have to go with you." She stammered, unable to believe this little girl's kindness. Tomoyo cheered and then with much struggle, began to push Eriol out of the room. Omata-sensei smiled as he watched his most perceptive and kind student push her new friend out the door.  
  
Tomoyo refused help from Milly, insisting that she allow her to push the chair the whole way. Eriol felt proud of the girl. She really was different than the other students. As she pushed him outside, stares followed them at every turn. Though she was younger than most, Tomoyo was the unanimously, yet un-verbally elected, princess of the school. So It was quite a shock to see the little praised girl, pushing the chair of a strange and mutated boy! Would the wonders never cease?  
  
Apparently not.  
  
Tomoyo pushed the chair to a thick clump of tall trees and bushes. Voices and laughter could be heard just beyond them, and dread filled Eriol. Where was she taking him?  
  
"My friends and I always play here. There is a bench here, that you can sit on, while I take Eriol in there. We will call if we need anything." Tomoyo chirped, pushing Eriol even further into the grove of trees. Milly nodded and sat down, taking a magazine out of the bag she had over her arm. Tomoyo continued to push the chair until she reached the edge of the clearing. All play and talk ceased when they entered, and the stares began. Tomoyo, however, was not daunted.  
  
"Everyone, this is Eriol. He's going to play with us." She stated, smiling sweetly at her new friend.  
  
"How?" The same chestnut-haired boy from class asked dryly. He was holding a soccer ball, which they had been playing with.  
  
"He just will. But first, introductions." Tomoyo quickly took off her coat, and rolled it up, and folded it around his shoulders. Then, she gently raised his head, and leaned it back against the makeshift head-stabilizer.  
  
"Now. Tell him your name. He'll listen." Tomoyo commanded, to her friends, taking the hand of the tiny auburn haired girl from class, and pulling her forward. Eriol, who could now see every one of them clearly, followed the girl with his eyes, and her nervous emerald ones met his.  
  
"Ohayo. I am Kinomoto Sakura." She whispered, as she became more confident. Eriol made a small noise in acknowledgment, and then mentally smiled as the chestnut haired boy put a protective arm around Sakura's shoulders, eyeing him with uncertainty.  
  
"I am Li Syaoran, you can call me Li. Do you like soccer?" By the look in Syaoran's eyes, if Eriol had been able to talk, and had said 'no', he would now be a dead duck. Eriol, however, gave an eager grunt, his eyes moving to the ball. A small smile appeared on Syaoran's lips and he walked over, carefully placing the ball on Eriol's lap. Eriol eyed it out of the corner of his eye, and then squealed to show his enjoyment. The squeal caused his body to move, also causing the ball to roll off his lap, down his legs and onto the ground, finally resting at the feet of a gray-haired boy. This boy grinned at him.  
  
"Hey! Nice move! I'm Yamazaki Takashi. Did you know that soccer balls were originally made of pig guts?" He asked. Eriol mentally rolled his eyes.  
  
"LIES, LIES, LIES! I'm Mihara Chiharu, by the way." The little girl who spoke had brown hair and eyes, and was presently trying to choke the life out of Yamazaki. Eriol made a deep squeal, that sounded similar to laughter. Finally, the last three girls stepped up.  
  
"Hello, Eriol. My name is Sasaki Rika, and it is a pleasure to meet you." The first said, her brown eyes sparkling and her red-brown hair swinging in the breeze.  
  
"I'm Yanagisawa Naoko. Do you like ghosts? Because I can tell a killer ghost story!"  
  
"HOE!!!! NO GHOSTS! NO GHOSTS!" Sakura shrieked, hiding her head in Eriol's lap. She had taken to sitting at his feet, while the others introduced themselves. Eriol squealed in laughter, as the third girl came up and took his limp hand, shaking it a bit hard.  
  
"Li Meiling, at your service!" She said, her ruby eyes boring into his own fiercely, but at the same time, kindly. Eriol grunted, and then looked back at the soccer ball. Yamazaki noticed this and quickly put the ball back in Eriol's lap. Again, Eriol squealed that high squeal, and the ball fell from his lap, landing this time, on Sakura's. The girl laughed and tossed the ball to Tomoyo, who in turn, returned it to Eriol.  
  
Soon, shrieks, laughter, and childish callings rang out through the clearing, reaching the ears of Milly. She listened in growing happiness to Eriol's grunts and squeals, which became more vigorous every time they were heard.  
  
Back in the clearing, the whole group was playing keep-away from Yamazaki. Syaoran tossed the ball into Eriol's lap, and just as Zack went to grab it, Eriol gave a shriek which sent the ball rolling to Chiharu's feet. She picked it up and tossed it to Naoko, who threw it to Tomoyo.  
  
Just then, they heard the bell ringing, signaling the end of recess. Still laughing, the group tripped from their play-place, this time, Yamazaki and Syaoran taking a turn at pushing their new friend. Tomoyo's coat held true, still supporting the boy's neck, and allowing him to make direct eye- contact with his new friends. When Milly Totum saw this, tears of joy filled her eyes.  
  
Eriol finally had found where he belonged.  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	2. The visit and tragedy

LOVE OF AGES  
  
by: Daphne Li  
  
Chapter 2.  
"Please mama? Please?!"  
  
"I don't know, Tomoyo. This is really no place to have a disabled child visit. Perhaps if you were to visit him..."  
  
"NO, mama! I want him HERE! I know he will like it, and he won't be any trouble, I promise!" Tomoyo begged, her beautiful amethyst eyes pleading. Daidouji Sonomi looked down at her daughter and sighed.  
  
"I suppose. He does have someone to watch over him, am I right?"  
  
"Yes. Totum-san is his nurse. She will bring him! Oh, I can't wait! May I call?" Tomoyo asked, her eyes now sparkling with enthusiasm. Sonomi laughed and gave the affirmative.  
  
It had been almost a year since Eriol had first arrived, and all of Tomoyo's friends had grown to enjoy Eriol's company. Syaoran had discovered their mutual love of soccer, while Sakura found him an irreplaceable companion who would listen to her fears and hopes of the future. Yamazaki had been thrilled to learn that Eriol liked listening to his lies, while Naoko loved telling him her ghost stories, because he was such an attentive listener. Chiharu and Rika enjoyed simply talking to him, knowing that he understood and listened to every word they said.  
  
Every one of them had started to invite him to their houses, or outings that they were going on, and Eriol enjoyed every minute of it. He especially liked when the whole group would go on trips to the zoo or the museum, because he would see things that he had never seen before...or never been able to see.  
  
Now it was Tomoyo's turn to have him over. Milly had promised that if her mother gave permission, Eriol could come over for the whole afternoon this Saturday, and Tomoyo was just delighted. She quickly ran into the hallway to the telephone booth, and stepped inside. She dialed the number and impatiently waited for someone to answer.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Totum-san? Mama said he could come!" Tomoyo squealed. Milly laughed at the girl's enthusiasm.  
  
"Wait Tomoyo. Why don't you tell Eriol yourself?" She suggested. There was the sound of the phone moving, and then a grunt.  
  
"Eriol?"  
  
*Grunt*  
  
"Mama said you could come over! Ask Totum-san when you can come!" Tomoyo cried. There was an excited squeal from over the line, and then an laughing Milly took the phone again.  
  
"He has insisted on waiting here by the phone all day, until you called. He hasn't moved an inch all morning!" Milly told the girl. Tomoyo laughed.  
  
"Well, hurry over! I want to show him my garden!" She cried. They said goodbye and hung up. Then Tomoyo flew out of the booth, and into her mother's arms.  
  
"He's coming! Mama, he's coming! Wait till' you see him!" She laughed, whirling off down the hall. Sonomi watched her happy child with a smile, and then quickly made her way to the front of the house to await their guests.  
  
~*~*~*~  
"ERIOL!"  
  
Tomoyo ran down her front steps, hurrying to the door of the van which had just pulled up. She grinned at the woman in the driver's seat, and quickly opened the door next to which Eriol sat. With a giant smile, the girl looked up into the boy's eyes. He was propped up against the car-seat, with a specially-made pillow supporting his head and neck, allowing him to see in front of him. The pillow was special, because for one, it wrapped around his neck loosely, like a giant horse-shoe, and two, it was made by Tomoyo herself.  
  
Eriol gave a grunt of delight, as Milly quickly un-strapped him and situated him in his wheel-chair. The boy's eyes smiled at the little girl, and she answered with a joyous smile of her own.  
  
"Mama, this is Eriol!" Tomoyo stated, as her mother came up behind them. Sonomi stopped in wonder, and then growing delight, seeing how happy her daughter was with this strange boy. Without a further word, Tomoyo walked behind the chair and slowly pushed Eriol down the path to the large gardens in the back. Milly and Sonomi watched them go, and then slowly followed.  
  
"Thank you for allowing Eriol to come. He has so little pleasure in his life." Milly murmured, as she watched the two go down the paths, Tomoyo pointing out interesting things, while Eriol squealed at all the right moments. Sonomi grinned.  
  
"It is our pleasure. I usually have so little time to spend with Tomoyo, and I know that she was unhappy, but with my job, I just can't see any way around it. But then, one day, she came home talking about a boy named 'Eriol', and since then, I have seen her become quite a bit happier and more social. She even had some friends over a few days ago." Sonomi murmured, tears of relief filling her eyes. She led Milly over to a stone bench where they sat and watched the two happy children.  
  
"I suppose that they are good for each other. Eriol needed Tomoyo, and Tomoyo needed Eriol. You see, when we lived in England, Eriol would regularly become sick and disgruntled at even the smallest things. He had to have a home tutor because he rarely allowed anyone to take him from his bed." Milly's face fell at the remembrance.  
  
"In his condition, though, it is no wonder. But when we moved here, his foster-parents insisted that we try public school once more. And the rest you most likely know. Your daughter is a treasure, Daidouji-san. And she is the greatest gift that anyone could have given Eriol. I am sure he will never be the same after this." Milly commented. Sonomi smiled.  
  
"He certainly is a wonderful boy. And his eyes are so expressive...even while the rest of him is still. It is amazing. He looks to be a very intelligent boy." Sonomi commented. Milly nodded.  
  
"He is. I just wish I could show his foster-parents that. But soon we won't have to worry anymore. I have filed to receive full guardianship of him, so I can take care of him fully. Eriol's parents gave him up when he was a baby, but they didn't completely take him out of their lives. They left most of their fortune and lands to him, no doubt thinking that he would die soon after receiving them, anyway. He and his sixteen year old cousin, Akizuki Nakuru, are very well endowed, in fact."  
  
"He has a cousin?"  
  
"Yes. Her parents are also dead, and she is under the guardianship of her god-mother. But both of them inherited millions from their parents, so they can both live comfortably. I am hoping that I can use some of that money on an operation for Eriol."  
  
"An operation? Why?"  
  
"Well, don't tell the children this, but it was discovered quite early in his life that Eriol had a tumor on his brain. It is most likely what is causing his immobility, and it is also slowly growing. It will have to be removed, or Eriol could die." Milly's voice was almost a whisper here, and Sonomi gasped.  
  
"No! What would Tomoyo do? She would be devastated!"  
  
"I know. But there's more. If I do indeed gain guardianship of Eriol, I also have to make one more sacrifice. We would have to move back to England. That is what the lawyers are telling me right now. I can't bear to tell Eriol, because I know that he will refuse...and it could be the only thing keeping him alive, at this point." Milly sighed, looking over at her dear young charge. Sonomi was silent for a moment.  
  
"I have a young doctor friend in England, named Max Strosenburg. He specializes in this sort of thing. If it came to that, I could have him on hand, ready to take Eriol into surgery as soon as you arrived. It would be no trouble." Sonomi suggested. Milly looked like she could kiss her.  
  
"Oh! Thank you! You see, I have been so worried lately. Despite his growing happiness and tranquillity, I can see that Eriol is slowly becoming sicker as the days progress. He is sleeping in more, when he can, and if you hadn't noticed, he is becoming quite pale and thin. He is eating less...that worries me." Milly sighed.  
  
"I have called Eriol's cousin, Nakuru, and found her to be a delightful girl, full of life and eager to meet her cousin. She has invited us to stay at her home, until Eriol is well enough to go to his own. But...Tomoyo will not be there. That will hurt Eriol, more than the operation will make him well." Milly sighed. Sonomi thought for a moment.  
  
"We will figure something out. Until then, let us just enjoy the present." She commented. Milly smiled and nodded, watching contentedly as Eriol let out a big squeal as he watched Tomoyo twirl in a shower of cherry blossoms.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Three weeks later, Tomoyo did not come to school. Her desk was empty and Eriol searched desperately for some sign of her.  
  
"Tomoyo's sick, Eriol. Can I take you outside, today?" Sakura asked softly, her voice sad. Eriol's heart fell and he made no noise. Milly gently ushered the girl outside, and then returned to Eriol's side, only to find the boy staring blankly at the classroom wall.  
  
Three more days passed like this, without Tomoyo, and Eriol sank more and more into despair. Slowly, the horrible thing that had taken over his body, was now showing itself even more. He quickly became weak and weary. Even having someone move his body tired him.  
  
Finally, on the fourth day, Eriol too, did not come to school.  
  
~*~*~*~  
Tomoyo came back the day after Eriol disappeared. She, Sakura, Syaoran, Meiling, Naoko, Rika, Chiharu and Yamazaki begged the teacher desperately to tell them where Eriol was, but he only looked at them sadly, and told them that Eriol would no longer be coming to school.  
  
"NO!" Tomoyo whimpered, stumbling back from her sensei's desk and then rushing out of the room, unheeding to the cries from her friends. On and on Tomoyo ran, out of the school grounds, past her own home. To a place she had begun to think of as a second home.  
  
Eriol's house.  
  
As soon as the exhausted girl reached it, she knocked furiously on the door, tears streaming down her pale cheeks. Milly Totum opened the door, stunned to see the little girl standing there.  
  
"I want Eriol." Was all the girl said, before bolting up the familiar stairs to his room. Though she had only been here twice, the girl had memorized every detail, knowing exactly where to go. Soon, she came upon his door and flung it open, only to step back in shock.  
  
There was Eriol, pale and gaunt, lying with his back to her. He was so still...so still! Tomoyo could not take it!  
  
"ERIOL! Eriol, please get up!" The little girl shrieked, rushing to his bedside and putting her hand on his shoulder. A weak, but happy grunt was all she got in return. Tomoyo had come back! She was well again! But both of them realized that he was not. There was a horrendous pain in Eriol's stomach, that made him wish he could curl up into a ball, and a great head- ache pounded his whole skull, making him dizzy. Through glazed eyes, Eriol saw Tomoyo's face appear in front of him, tear-streaked and pale.  
  
"Everything is going to be all right, Tomoyo. Eriol and I will have to go away for a while, but god willing, he will be all right." Milly whispered, coming into the room. To Tomoyo's shock, her mother appeared behind her.  
  
"I have the plane all ready for you. All you have to do is pack your things into it. You have our phone number, and I am counting on you to call us the minute you arrive." Sonomi insisted. Milly nodded, and then motioned in two men wearing white lab-coats. They swiftly placed Eriol on a stretcher, and then left for a moment, taking Milly and Sonomi with them. Tomoyo turned back to Eriol, sobs wracking her small body.  
  
"Promise me you won't forget me! Promise me that you will be all right! Please, Eriol!" Tomoyo pleaded, her eyes shimmering with un-shed tears. Eriol grunted weakly, twice. He promised. Tomoyo whimpered and threw her arms gently about the prostrate boy, her lips close to his ear.  
  
"I will never forget you, Eriol. Never..." She hesitated for a moment.  
  
"I love you." She breathed into his ear. Eriol's heart rose and his pain eased for a moment.  
  
'I love you too, Tomoyo. My Tomoyo-tenshi.' He thought. Tomoyo pulled back.  
  
"Forever and ever, I'll love you." She whispered. With that said, she leaned down and gently pressed her lips to his in a warm, innocent caress. Eriol's mind numbed with shock, but his heart hummed, and he returned the kiss as well as he could, trying to show her how much he cared. Finally, she pulled back, just as the two men entered the room again. They picked up the stretcher, sending sad looks at Tomoyo, and then carried Eriol down the stairs and into the waiting ambulance outside.  
  
Tomoyo and her mother rode along in silence, Sonomi keeping an eye on Milly, while Tomoyo only had eyes for her Eriol. He had been given a sedative, and was now sleeping peacefully, a look of slight pain still on his face. Tomoyo's face was now dry, due to her vow to stop crying.  
  
Eriol was going to be fine. He was going to live and he was going to see her again soon. That was what Milly had promised, and that was what Tomoyo's mind kept repeating to herself. But somehow, Tomoyo's heart had a grave doubt about the last part.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Goodbye, Tomoyo. Thank you for everything." Milly whispered as she hugged the little girl at the airport. Tomoyo stiffened and looked at Eriol from under her arm. He had woken up a little, and his eyes were on her...only her. She forced a tiny smile and walked over to him, placing her hand on his limp one.  
  
"Remember, Eriol. You promised. I will see you again soon, my Eriol." Tomoyo whispered, her long, raven hair falling over their clasped hands as she whispered into his ear. A lock of it managed to work its way under his fingers, causing him to feel the silkiness of it.  
  
*Flashback*  
"Sakura, read to us!"  
  
This came from Meiling, who was sprawled under one of the trees in their grove. All of them had finished eating lunch, and they were simply waiting for the bell to ring. Tomoyo and Sakura were at Eriol's feet, talking to each other quietly, while Syaoran and Yamazaki rolled the soccer ball between them. Naoko, Rika and Chiharu sat in a line, playing with each other's hair.  
  
Eriol watched them in curiosity, his new head-pillow allowing him this delight. Tomoyo, seeing his stare, laughed and placed her hair into his lap.  
  
"There. Now you can play with mine!" She giggled, placing one of his hands on top of her locks, then the other. Sakura smiled at this display and then began to read one of her new 'Arthur' books, while the others listened in attentiveness. Eriol however, only paid attention to the silky-soft locks of hair in his hands, which had twined themselves around his fingers.  
  
They sat that way till the end of lunch, and Tomoyo was forced to pull her hair away. Inside, Eriol groaned, missing the feeling of the soft hair, so much like the person who was now his best friend.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
His eyes met hers and did as she asked. He promised. With a small smile, she stepped away, and allowed the two men in white coats to lift Eriol onto the plane. Milly sadly followed them, sending one last glance back at Tomoyo and her mother. Then the door of the plane shut behind her and the engines flared up.  
  
The plane taxied down the runway and then began it's assent into the air. Tomoyo watched it until it was no more than a speck in the distance before she turned, buried her head in her mother's stomach, and burst into tears.  
  
~*~*~*~  
*RING! RING!*  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Sonomi?"  
  
"Milly! How are you? How is Eriol?!"  
  
"He is in surgery. The doctor was very kind, and took him in almost immediately. Eriol's cousin, Nakuru has just arrived, and the poor thing is pacing like crazy. The doctor told us not to worry...but what else can we do?"  
  
Milly's voice ended with a sob. Sonomi sighed and gazed down at her daughter, who was lying on a love-seat in the front hall, where she had put her after the girl fell asleep crying. Tear-marks could still be seen on her cheeks, and her eyes were still red-rimed.  
  
"Nothing else, except pray." Sonomi whispered. Milly smiled on the other end and nodded.  
  
"Will do, most definitely. How is Tomoyo doing?"  
  
"She's taking it rather hard. I just got her to fall asleep." Sonomi sighed. Milly smiled wistfully.  
  
"They'll see each other again someday." She murmured.  
  
"I'm sure they will."  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	3. Eleven Years Later

LOVE OF AGES  
  
by: Daphne Li  
  
Chapter 3.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Car horns honked and bike bells clanged. Shouts of street venders, conversation of adults, and cries of young children calling to their friends added to the symphony. Footsteps drummed along the sidewalks of Tomeda, Japan, and the sounds of city life filled the air. A certain pair of daintily-clad feet walked along these familiar streets, knowing exactly where they were going.  
  
Eyes followed the pretty young woman attached to those feet, and it was no wonder. With her long, silky black hair, lovely amethyst eyes, five-foot- five height, and stunning figure, who wouldn't stop to admire her? Although the young woman was unaware of all this attention...either that, or she simply ignored it because she was used to it.  
  
Yes, Daidouji Tomoyo had indeed grown into quite the young woman. She had had top grades in High School, rivaled only by her friend Li Syaoran, and every student in the school admired her for her lovely singing talent and flawless style. That is one reason, in fact, that she had decided to begin her career early.  
  
Tomoyo was now the proud founder of 'Plum Dream', a line of clothing that had taken all of Japan by storm. Her mother had supported her one hundred percent the whole time, and all of her friends had done everything in their power to help her, whether it be by helping her with designs, to acting as mannequins while she experimented with the different outfits.  
  
Tomoyo smiled at the memory of this, and then turned and walked into the tall, regal-looking building that was her destination. She smiled and greeted the young secretary that was seated behind the information desk on the ground floor, and then swiftly made her way to the elevator. It took her to the fifth floor, where she got out and hurried to her office.  
  
"Ah! Tomoyo, you're here." A girl with long black hair turned, her ruby eyes sparkling as she glanced over Tomoyo's countenance. She was sitting casually on the edge of the mahogany desk, her legs crossed prettily, and her hands fluttering through a manila file. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and her lovely grey suit contrasted wonderfully with her eyes.  
  
"Sorry I'm late, Meiling. Mother insisted that I call Robert Roderick and schedule an appointment to meet with him."  
  
Meiling smiled. Over the years, she had not changed much. She had grown taller, she was five-seven, with a pretty figure and a graceful step, probably due to all her years of learning fighting skills. She was now Tomoyo's manager, and also her advisor. There was another thing different about her, though, and that was the gold ring on her left hand, third finger.  
  
Yes, Li Meiling, now Teng Meiling, had gotten married. To quite a nice man at that. It was obvious that Omata loved Meiling very much, and she him, seeing as he came clear from his work as a business manager across town, just to take her out to lunch every day! In fact, he seemed to immensely enjoy surprising his wife with doing random, loving things, just for the heck of it.  
  
"Appointment for what?" Meiling asked sharply, her natural defense taking over.  
  
"Well, as mother put it, we have to choose fabric for the new dresses I designed. But reading between the lines I can tell that she only wants me to have a reason to get closer to him." Tomoyo sighed. Meiling wrinkled her nose.  
  
"They both should get a clue. You aren't interested in a relationship right now. Besides! Where would you get the time?" Meiling teased. Tomoyo grinned and sat down at her desk, going over papers. Meiling sat on the comfortable couch nearby and began to look over some paperwork. Her attention, however, was distracted when she saw something out of the corner of her eye.  
  
It was a picture hanging just over Tomoyo's file cabinet. It showed a young version of her, Rika, Chiharu and Naoko sitting on the ground of their clearing, arms around each other's shoulders. Behind them, Sakura knelt to one side of a wheelchair, while Tomoyo knelt on the other. Behind the wheelchair stood Syaoran and Yamazaki, their eyes twinkling. And in that chair, his eyes more expressive than anyone had ever seen, sat Eriol.  
  
"You miss him, don't you?" Meiling asked softly. Tomoyo looked up, startled.  
  
"Who?" She asked. Meiling smiled sadly.  
  
"Hiiragizawa-kun." She whispered. Tomoyo's face fell and she nodded vaguely.  
  
"Have you ever wondered, what happened to him?" Meiling asked. Tomoyo shrugged.  
  
"Mother says that Milly once contacted her while Eriol was in surgery, but I was asleep. She never called us after that, and we just supposed the worst..." Tomoyo said, her voice breaking. Meiling felt horrible. Hiiragizawa Eriol was still a very touchy subject to Tomoyo...to all of them, even after eleven years.  
  
"Yes well...anyway, have you gotten that report done? I have to get it into Naoko, so she can get it off to the agency." Meiling quickly changed the subject. Tomoyo grinned and nodded, adding her signature with one final flourish, to the paper.  
  
"All done. By the way. Speaking of Naoko, has she finished that horror story she was telling us about?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
That was another aspect of the group that had changed. Yanagisawa Naoko was not only a very important part of Tomoyo's company, she was also a part- time writer on the side. Her horror stories had flooded into bookstores, and thrill-seekers had wiped them clean off the shelves for weeks. They had all been in the top ten best sellers list for over five weeks, each.  
  
"She's almost done. She promised to get us all copies as soon as it hit the bookstores." Meiling stated, as she put the papers into her portfolio and prepared to leave the room.  
  
"Oh, I just remembered. When is your 'appointment' with Robert?"  
  
"Next Saturday at three." Tomoyo said absentmindedly, shuffling through more papers. Meiling grinned.  
  
"No can do. You are going to be preparing for Chiharu and Yamazaki's engagement party! There will be no time to meet him then. Better do the talking over the phone with Robert." Meiling chuckled. Tomoyo's face lit up.  
  
"Fine with me. I'll call him and get that done right now. I'm busy the rest of this week and next, so I will have no time to meet with him! Oh, Meiling! You're a genius!" Tomoyo giggled. Meiling smiled and struck a pose in the doorway.  
  
"I know, I know!" She laughed, and then left the room. Tomoyo smiled as she watched her friend leave, but her eyes were soon drawn to the picture on the wall. Her heart fell once more, and her eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Oh Eriol. If only you knew how much we miss you. But perhaps...if you're in heaven...you do." She mumbled, straightening up and picking up the phone.  
  
"Marcy?" She asked her secretary over the line.  
  
"Yes Daidouji-sama?"  
  
"Please get me Robert Roderick." Tomoyo said in her commanding voice.  
  
"Yes, Daidouji-sama." Tomoyo listened as the phone line was changed and the number dialed. It was going to be a long rest of the day.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Tomoyo, darling?"  
  
Tomoyo looked up from her design-board as her mother entered the drawing- room of her large, upscale apartment. Over the years, her mother had found more time to spend at home, being with her daughter, and the two had become quite close. After Tomoyo had moved into this apartment, her mother had made it a rule that she visit whenever she got the chance. Sonomi had, in fact, been the one to recommend starting her own clothing line when she had, and had supported her all the way. There was only one thing that they disagreed about...  
  
"Tomoyo, I heard that you called off your meeting with Robert. Why is that?" Sonomi asked, sitting down in a comfortable chair near her daughter and tucking her feet up under her. Tomoyo sighed.  
  
"The only time I could do it was next Saturday, but then Meiling reminded me that Chiharu and Yamazaki are having their engagement party then. I can't miss that, you know, and it will take me some time to prepare." The young woman explained, noting her mother's upset face.  
  
"No, I suppose you can't miss it...but I so wanted you to meet with him in person. He has been so attentive to you lately..."  
  
"Mother, I have no time for liaisons right now. I am a busy woman, and I have no time or interest to add love and intrigue to my life, at the moment." Tomoyo grinned as she said this. Her mother was always telling her that young girls these days, especially ones in high society, always had little love affairs and trysts before they found the supposed 'one'. Tomoyo, however, wanted nothing to do with that. None of her friends had done anything near to what her mother described, thank heavens, and they had set a positive example for her.  
  
"But Tomoyo, you need a man in your life! You are so reclusive these days." Her mother sighed, pushing a strand of her short brown hair out of her eyes. Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"I am nothing of the sort! I have plenty of friends and human interaction...even with men. But I just can't go the way you want me too, right now. End of story, end of conversation." Tomoyo finished, bending over her work again. Sonomi sighed.  
  
"I just came here tonight to give you some news." She stated. Tomoyo kept her eyes on her work.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yes. A company in London, England has become quite interested in your work, and has asked us if you would be willing to do a run-way show there." Sonomi kept her sharp eyes on her daughter, as the younger woman stiffened and then turned with excitement in her eyes.  
  
"Really?!"  
  
"Of course! They want you out there two weeks from today."  
  
Tomoyo's eyes sparkled as she quickly glanced at the calendar. June sixth. So they wanted her on the twentieth? She would have to talk to Meiling to see if she could move things around.  
  
"For how long?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Well, they are thinking about a month, to exhibit all of your work and get it circulating there. But you are already well known over there, so you will have to lie low. I will have to find you a safe place to stay, and of course, you will have to have a man along, just in case." Sonomi stated. Tomoyo groaned.  
  
"Meiling and Naoko will have to come. Perhaps I can work it so Omata can come with us. He wouldn't like to be away from Meiling that long." Tomoyo suggested. Sonomi frowned.  
  
"Perhaps. But I was thinking along the lines of Robert Roderick. I will call him at once." With this, Sonomi abruptly left the room, and Tomoyo sighed.  
  
*RING! RING!*  
  
Tomoyo quickly picked up her cell phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Tomoyo? Did you hear the news?"  
  
"Yes! London, England! Can you believe it, Meiling?! I am so excited!" Tomoyo cried, her excitement raising again. On the other end, Meiling was grinning. Her husband, Omata, was behind her, with his arms around her waist and his head on her shoulder, so he could hear the conversation.  
  
"Omata managed to talk his boss into letting him transfer to the London site for a month, so were coming with you...oh, and Naoko swears that if you leave her here, she is going to shoot you." Meiling laughed. Tomoyo giggled.  
  
"Wonderful. We have only one problem. Mother is inviting Robert along. I 'need' a chaperone, to keep me 'safe'." Tomoyo groaned. Meiling frowned as Omata growled in her ear. He hated Robert, but the reason for that was unknown to her.  
  
"Omata and I will keep him away. Oh, by the way...Syaoran just called me. He and Sakura are well, but Sakura can't wait to return here. She has missed Japan so much, they both have." Meiling stated. Tomoyo smiled. Ever since Sakura and Syaoran had married right out of High School, they had been living in Hong Kong, where the Li's ruled. Sakura had been living the life of a princess, but both she and her husband missed their old home and friends horribly.  
  
"I can't wait to see her, as well. I haven't had much time to call her...but perhaps I will after I get done talking to you." Tomoyo said thoughtfully. Meiling grinned.  
  
"Well get to it, girl! Our conversation is over!" With that, Meiling hung up the phone and Tomoyo burst into laughter.  
  
"The same old Meiling, through and through. Now...to call Sakura..."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Tomoyo!"  
  
Tomoyo was standing in the airport, waiting for her beloved friend to arrive. At the sound of her name, Tomoyo turned and gave a happy squeal.  
  
"SAKURA!" She cried, rushing into her friend's arms. Sakura gave a bell- like laugh, and hugged her tightly.  
  
At eighteen, Li Sakura had also grown into quite the young lady. She had long, wavy auburn hair that reached to her waist, and her emerald eyes still sparkled with the same, innocent light that they always had. Her five- foot-four figure had filled out, though she too, had stayed quite slim over the years. She was wearing an above-knee-length, light pink knit dress that Tomoyo had sent her, and her hair was pulled back into a long braid.  
  
Behind her stood her proud husband, Li Syaoran. His chestnut colored hair was still as messy as ever, but his amber eyes were just the same, piercing yet warm. At six-feet, he towered over his wife, and his muscular build was as eye-catching as Sakura herself. He wore tan slacks and a forest green muscle-T.  
  
"So. Any news from the agency?" Sakura asked, as they made their way to the limo. Tomoyo grinned.  
  
"I have a cat-walk show next week in London, England, for a month." Tomoyo stated. Sakura's eyes sparkled as she gave a shriek.  
  
"Wonderful! Syaoran and I were thinking of taking a vacation over there at the end of next month, so we could visit Touya. He got married last year, you know. But we still haven't met his bride!" Sakura exclaimed, hugging her friend again. Tomoyo laughed. Through all the years, Sakura had never lost her naïve attitude, or her child-like innocence. It was wonderful to have her back again, because wherever Sakura went, happiness seemed to follow.  
  
"How is Yamazaki?" Syaoran asked as they climbed into the limo.  
  
"Oh, he's living large. His head has been so up in the clouds lately, that Chiharu has managed to talk him into Caribbean Cruise for their honeymoon! She is so excited!" Tomoyo giggled. Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other with wide eyes, and then they both grinned.  
  
"This I have to see." Came their voices in unison. Tomoyo couldn't stop laughing after that.  
  
Oh, it was so good to have them back home, where they belonged!  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	4. The phone call, the wedding and the pict...

Daphne: "One of my reviewers brought up a very good question, and I would like to address it for her.  
  
NANCY:  
  
Yes, in fact, there are many people who are like Eriol when he was young. Some of them are able to move around, but not communicate very well, others are confined to wheelchairs because they cannot move at all. Now, I can't say that all of these people have tumors on their brains, like Eriol did, because most of them don't. I have a young man in my school who is just like Eriol, except he can walk, but not very well, and he does not have a tumor in his head. In fact, the boy I know is very nice, cheerful, funny, and he likes to be around people, unlike Eriol.  
  
And yes, these people do usually communicate with uncharacteristic squealing and grunting and moaning, to show their emotions.  
  
So there you have it. I hope that answers your question, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
LOVE OF AGES  
  
by: Daphne Li  
  
Chapter 4.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Yes. Do you think that she could stay there with you?"  
  
Daidouji Sonomi was on the phone in her bedroom, talking to someone long- distance. The person must have said something positive, because Sonomi let out a laugh.  
  
"Wonderful! She will be thrilled! Now, it will only be her, because we don't want her mobbed by every news-person in the country. And it will have to be quite a secret." Sonomi insisted. The person on the other line said something, and Sonomi nodded.  
  
"I thank you. You don't know how relieved I am to have her with friends. Expect her next Friday, in the afternoon. Yes, that's right! It was wonderful to talk to you, too. I hope to see you soon! Yes. Uh-huh. All right! Goodbye!"  
  
Sonomi hung up, smiling with satisfaction. Tomoyo now had a safe place to stay in London, where no one would suspect to look! Oh, wouldn't Tomoyo be delighted when she learned she was staying with a friend?!  
  
With this thought, Sonomi left the room, to prepare for a dinner engagement. Meanwhile, Tomoyo would have been quite alarmed and angry if she knew the plot her mother had just dragged her into. Unfortunately, she would not learn until is was too late.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"GOODBYE!"  
  
"Have fun on the cruise!"  
  
"Don't strangle him, Chiharu-dear!"  
  
"Send me lots of pictures!"  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE LIE, YAMAZAKI!!!"  
  
"As if he'd listen to you!" Tomoyo laughed, as she waved at the retreating limo that would take her dear friends to the docks. It was the day before she was to leave to England, and Chiharu and Yamazaki had decided that they wanted to be married while Tomoyo, Meiling, Omata, and Naoko were still there. Hence, the early wedding!  
  
"Well, I have a feeling that not even Chiharu's threats will keep him from lying, but it was worth a try!" Syaoran laughed, as he put his arm around his wife's waist.  
  
"Oh, he won't. When has she ever stopped him before?" Sakura laughed. She linked her arm in Tomoyo's, and they made their way to Tomoyo's limo. Syaoran and Sakura had decided to stay in Tomoyo's apartment, since she had an extra room.  
  
"Have you written Touya yet?" Tomoyo asked as they finally got home and walked into the living-room. The girls collapsed on the couch while Syaoran poured some tea and handed it out.  
  
"I did. I told him we were coming in mid. July, and he called me yesterday, saying he couldn't wait. He also said something about having a surprise for me when we got there...whatever that means." Sakura stated, taking a sip of her drink. Tomoyo looked thoughtful, and Syaoran took that time to look around the room.  
  
"Tomoyo? How do you feel about this Roderick person?" He asked suddenly. Tomoyo choked on her tea.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Your mother was telling us about some man, Robert Roderick, was it? She seemed to think that you had feelings for him." Syaoran continued. Again, Tomoyo nearly choked on her tea, as Sakura looked at her in worry.  
  
"Are you all right, Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura questioned. Tomoyo forced a smile and nodded.  
  
"I'm fine. Robert is a very nice man...but no, I have no feelings for him. I wish that she would just give that up." Tomoyo sighed. Sakura smiled softly.  
  
"I'm sure that she is just worried about you. She has reason. You haven't dated since our seventh year in school." Sakura reminded her. Tomoyo groaned.  
  
"Not you too! I'm going to bed. We have an early morning tomorrow. You have to catch that plane to Hong Kong, and I have to leave for London." With this, Tomoyo hugged them both goodnight and left the room, leaving her friends looking at each other, worried.  
  
"She's lonely, Syaoran. I can tell." Sakura sighed, putting down her tea cup. Syaoran wrapped her in his arms and breathed deeply into her hair.  
  
"I know. But what can we do about it? She is so stubborn. Don't worry, Sakura-tenshi. She will be fine, you'll see." He whispered, as he led her to their room.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Goodbye, Tomoyo. I'm going to miss you so much!" Sakura whimpered, the next day at the airport. Tomoyo smiled and hugged her friend tightly.  
  
"We'll see each other soon." She assured. Meiling and Naoko quickly took their turns at hugging the couple, as Tomoyo went over to talk with her mother. Beside her mother stood a tall young man with short mahogany hair and brown eyes. He would have been quite a handsome fellow if he hadn't been gazing around him as if all the other people in the airport were bugs.  
  
"Really, Tomoyo. Hugging in public should be outlawed." He stated, hooking his arm around hers. Tomoyo looked up in shock and then worked to hide her frown.  
  
"Hugging your best friend who you have known all your life is not a crime, Mr. Roderick." She stated. He pulled her arm closer and smiled down at her.  
  
"I suppose not. Come my dear, your mother has managed it so that we will sit together." He pulled her towards the loading door, but she pulled away quickly.  
  
"I need to speak to my mother, if you please. And I am afraid that I can't sit next to you. Meiling has already told me that she must speak to me during the trip, on business matters." Tomoyo turned and walked back to the group, seething. Meiling saw this and quickly hooked her arm through Tomoyo's.  
  
"Well, we had best be going. We'll see you soon, Sakura-chan, Xiaolang." She hugged them both quickly, and then after linking her other arm through her husbands, quickly walked onto the plane with Naoko a few steps behind them. When she and Tomoyo were seated in their seats, Meiling making sure to get the isle one, she turned to her friend.  
  
"All right. What did he do this time?" The girl spat. Tomoyo smiled ruefully as she saw Omata turn in his seat in front of them. Naoko had taken the isle seat across from Meiling, and next to a rather good-looking young man who seemed to have taken a liking to her. That left Sonomi to take the window seat next to Omata, and Robert took a seat two rows up, because the others were taken.  
  
"Nothing, Meiling. It's over now." Tomoyo whispered back. Meiling growled but said nothing, and Omata patted her hand before turning back around.  
  
"Now, about those papers we have to go over..."  
  
Tomoyo rolled her eyes. It was going to be a long, long flight.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Wow! This place is amazing!" Naoko cried, as she practically hung out the window of the limo, gazing at all the wondrous sights of London. She had replaced her glasses with contacts, and her shoulder-length brown hair blew back in the wind. Tomoyo smiled at her friend's enthusiasm, but nervously clutched her purse in her lap.  
  
Her mother refused to tell her where she was to stay, only that it was 'among friends'. Tomoyo had no idea what her mother meant by this, and to be perfectly frank, she didn't want to. Her mother had also booked rooms in a nearby five-star hotel for herself, Meiling, Naoko, Omata, and Robert.  
  
"Now, they are expecting you, so don't hesitate to make yourself at home." Sonomi reminded the girl. Tomoyo rolled her eyes and then trained them on the buildings flashing by. Meiling shrieked as they passed Harrods.  
  
"You and I are going on a major shopping spree, Tomoyo!" She cried, as her eyes took in the tall building. Tomoyo grinned. Harrods was one of the clothing stores interested in her line, and she was quite flattered by their attention.  
  
"My credit cards are at your disposal, O beloved wife of mine." Omata groaned, causing Meiling to elbow him and grin. Through this entire time, Robert had been silent.  
  
"I don't like the idea of Tomoyo living alone with strangers, Sonomi." He finally stated in his I-know-all voice. Tomoyo frowned at him, but Sonomi simply smiled.  
  
"They're not strangers, Robert. They are old friends. Don't worry. Tomoyo will be perfectly fine." She stated, as they pulled up in front of a large, wrought iron gate. It had a lovely rustic design on it, and in the very center of that design, was a large letter 'H'. Sonomi gasped as she saw this.  
  
"I had no idea they lived in such style, though!" She managed. Everyone glanced wearily at the gates, which were slowly opening on their own. Then the limo pulled through, and up a long, winding drive. Thick evergreens and other such trees surrounded them on both sides, and the road seemed to never end, as it took about three minutes just to get out of the forestry. But when they did, a resounding gasp broke through the group. They were now driving through a gorgeous yard, well kept and green.  
  
A large pond...it could almost be called a small lake, lay peacefully to the left side. On the right, several high bush walls stood, hiding everything beyond them from further sight. The house...excuse me, *mansion* itself was huge, and nestled quite peacefully in its surroundings. It was made of a light red-brown stone, and towered quite a few stories into the air. The driveway wound directly to the bottom of the white marble stairway that led up to the huge mahogany french doors.  
  
A man waited at the bottom of the steps, and as the car pulled to a stop, he opened the door and kindly helped them out. Sonomi whispered something to the man, and he nodded, smiling. Then her mother turned with a bright smile.  
  
"Well, this is the place. Now Philipe will help you with your baggage, Tomoyo. I will call you soon to check up on you." Her mother called, as they got back into the car. Tomoyo winced.  
  
"Now would be a good time to tell me exactly *who* I'm staying with, mother!" She called out. Her mother simply smiled and shook her head.  
  
"You will soon find out, won't you dear? Goodbye!" Sonomi called, as the car pulled away. Tomoyo sighed in aggravation and sent a helpless look at Philipe. He simply smiled and picked up some of her bags.  
  
"This way, Miss. I was asked to show you to the sitting room, and your hostess will meet you there." He stated. Tomoyo smiled at him, immediately feeling at ease with this man. Philipe was quite tall, with graying brown hair and happy blue eyes that shone kindly at her. She quickly followed him into the house, and gaped as they entered the huge front hall. It too, was made of marble, and beautiful works of art were hung on the walls. A gorgeous oriental rug rested just inside the door, and a flight of stairs were at the very end of the hall, and then branched off in two different directions on the landing. Several sets of mahogany doors lined the hall, and Philipe led her into the first ones on the right.  
  
"You may wait here until they arrive." He said, as he shut the door behind her. She gasped in wonder at the room. It was a large, rectangular room with a huge white-marble fireplace directly across from where she stood. Overstuffed chairs and couches were tastefully placed around the fireplace, with a few small tables strewn in here and there. The floor was covered in what looked to be a soft white carpet, and all of the wood in this room was mahogany.  
  
There was a circular tea-table off to the right, with several chairs placed around it. There were two large windows on the wall to her right, and two more on either side of the fireplace. All of the windows had window seats that were cushioned with a lovely feathery pillows. In fact, most of the couches and chairs had the same type of pillows on them, placed in positions where they would attract the right amount of attention.  
  
The room also held several small bookshelves. Some books, in fact, were sitting on the tables by the fireplace, as if someone had been reading them. On the fireplace mantel rested several photographs in gold frames, and over the fireplace was a large mirror, tilted down so one could easily see themselves in it. Tomoyo smiled in child-like delight of the room, and quickly made her way over to the mantel to look at the pictures.  
  
The first picture on the left was of a young woman, with long brown hair and sparkling brown eyes that held a bit of mischief in them. The second was of the same woman, slightly older, sitting in a chair with a baby in her arms and a young man at her back. This picture startled Tomoyo for one reason; the young man in the photo was Kinomoto Touya, Sakura's older brother! So this was what he had been hiding!  
  
But the next picture was the most shocking of all. It was an exact replica of the one that hung in her office at home! The one with a young version of Meiling, Rika, Chiharu and Naoko sitting on the ground of their clearing, arms around each other's shoulders. And behind them was Sakura, who knelt to one side of a wheelchair, while Tomoyo herself knelt on the other. Behind the wheelchair stood Syaoran and Yamazaki, their eyes twinkling. And in that chair, sat Hiiragizawa Eriol.  
  
Tomoyo caught her breath. How was it possible that they had come across this picture? Who could have had it? With a breath like a sob, Tomoyo reached up and rested her fingers over the images of herself and Eriol. She was so preoccupied with her thoughts, that she did not hear the door open quietly, nor the soft intake of breath as the intruder caught sight of her. There was a long pause, then:  
  
"Tomoyo?"  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	5. Reunion and 'puff ball'

LOVE OF AGES  
  
by: Daphne Li  
  
Chapter 5.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"You are all dismissed. Bring your ideas back to me at the next meeting."  
  
The room of twenty-two men dwindled quickly down to one, as that final man packed up his briefcase and looked around the room to make sure it was spotless. How he hated dirt! With quick, solid steps he exited out of the glass encased room and into the open of his office building. Several workers nodded to him or simply looked at him nervously as he passed, trying not to attract his attention.  
  
Finally, he made it to his own huge office and shut the door with a sigh.  
  
"Another long day?" Came a deep, humor-filled voice. The man opened his midnight-blue eyes and gazed at the intruder.  
  
"Kinomoto, don't you have anything else to do besides bug me?" He asked, running a hand through his wavy locks of black hair. The tall brown-haired man in front of him grinned.  
  
"Nope, not a one." He teased, sitting down on his cousin-in-law's desk. The first man groaned and walked over to the window, gazing out.  
  
"Milly called. She said that she has something to talk to us about when we get home." The man known as Kinomoto Touya stated. At twenty-five years of age and six-foot-six height, Touya was quite an overpowering-looking person. He had mahogany colored hair and dark brown eyes that held mischief in them. However, his whole personality was quite the opposite of his physical appearance. He was fun-loving and humorous, but he was also fiercely loyal and protective when he wanted to be.  
  
"She usually does. I just hope she isn't going to try to get me out on a date, again. I have sworn off women for life."  
  
"Even Milly and Nakuru?" Touya asked jokingly. The younger man flinched.  
  
"All right, all women besides them. You know what I went through, Touya. I refuse to allow some giggling woman to hang all over me, and try to flirt with me, and every other thing that all of those girls Milly and Nakuru set me up with did." The young man groaned, falling into his chair. Touya laughed.  
  
"Oh, come on, Eriol! They weren't all that bad!" He chuckled. Twenty-one year old Hiiragizawa Eriol raised a dark eyebrow. At six-foot-two, he was quite muscular and well shaped, which caused many women to melt over his looks.  
  
"Oh, they weren't?" Was all he said. Touya shook his head.  
  
"I give up. You are a proverbial snowman, if I've ever seen one. You're hopeless." Touya sighed. Eriol managed a tight smile.  
  
"That's me all right. Now, I have to file these papers, then I'll be done." He stated, getting down to business. Touya nodded and went to the door.  
  
"Tyson Burnside is getting back in a few days. His negotiations with that office in Japan were successful, and they are already talking about a merge with 'Burnside and Hiiragizawa Corp.'." Touya stated, as he left the room.  
  
Eriol smiled a bit. Tyson Burnside had been his best friend growing up, and when they had gotten old enough, they had formed a small company called 'Burnside and Hiiragizawa'. That company had boomed to what it was now, a world renowned, multi-billion dollar company. It delt with business on many different levels, but it mostly focused on computers, software and communications.  
  
With a slight smile, Eriol continued on with his work. If Milly wanted something, she usually got it, no matter how much he resisted. Best not prolong this any more than was necessary!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Touya, darling!" Nakuru cried, as her husband and cousin returned home that night. She was wearing a pretty red blouse and black slacks, with a big red apron over them. Her long hair was pulled back into a messy bun, but her eyes were sparkling with life.  
  
"Supper's ready when you are." She murmured, as Touya gave her a sound kiss. Eriol rolled his eyes and quickly went up to change his clothes into something more comfortable.  
  
"Bthhh-bthhhh-bthhhh." Came a soft girble through one of the doors he passed on his way back. He chuckled and opened to door, to reveal a large room, full of baby toys and rocking chairs. In the very back corner was a large white crib, and in that crib was a tiny baby boy, swinging his arms around every which way. He was no older than six months old, and he had a tiny puff of brown hair on his head. His eyes were a bright brown-red, and he was quite the chubby thing.  
  
"Hello, Seamus. How are we today?" Eriol questioned, picking the baby up. He simply eyed Eriol with curiosity and then yawned. Eriol laughed and carried him out of the room and back downstairs.  
  
"Oh! Thank you, Eriol. I was about to go get him." Nakuru said, pulling the baby out of his arms and cooing. Touya smiled at his wife and son, and quickly made his way over to them, kissing the little boy's forehead.  
  
"I thought that you were hungry, Touya!" A voice laughed. Eriol turned to see Milly standing in the kitchen doorway, a pot of something in her hands. Her brown hair was graying, but her blue eyes still held the same sparkle that they had all those years ago, when she had first became his guardian. He was now too old for her to keep that title, but she had been a mother to him, so he had insisted that she stay and live with them.  
  
"I am. I just have to stay hello to mini-me." Touya boomed, as he laid his son down on a blanket on the floor next to them. The baby yawned and went to sleep almost immediately. Milly handed out the food and they all sat down to eat.  
  
"Now, I have some news for all of you." Milly said, as soon as Eriol's mouth was too full to argue. The young man glared at her, but she smiled back at him warmly.  
  
"In seven day's time, we are going to have a guest staying with us." She announced. Eriol and Touya choked on their meals while Naoko gave a quiet squeal.  
  
"WHAT?!" Eriol hissed, his dark eyes boring into hers. Milly smiled at him.  
  
"I got a call from an...old friend today, asking me if I would be willing to keep her daughter here for about a month. I told her we would be honored. She is coming up to promote her fashion line, you know." Milly's eyes sparkled and Nakuru gasped, as she realized just who it was who was coming. Eriol, however glared and Touya looked confused.  
  
"Who is she?" Touya asked, taking another bite of food. Milly's smile became mischievous.  
  
"You'll see! Oh, don't look so angry, Eriol. Trust me, when you meet her, you'll thank me." Milly stated. Eriol groaned and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Milly, the last time you said that, I nearly strangled you."  
  
"Yeah, wasn't that the time she set you up with that senator's daughter..."  
  
"Oh, don't remind me! I have never been able to look at chocolate in the same way since then." Eriol groaned, cutting off Touya's question. Nakuru giggled hysterically, as Milly hid a smirk.  
  
"Trust me, Eriol. You *will* be thanking me. Now, how is work?" Milly asked quickly changing the subject. Eriol shrugged.  
  
"Same as always. Tyson called me just before Touya and I left work. He says he's coming home in about seven days. The negotiations with Kajabou and co. were a success, and they are already signing the merging agreement." Eriol told her. She smiled.  
  
"Yeah. Stocks are up, employee satisfaction and consumer satisfaction are both up, and that new idea for the workers is taking a strong foothold. Everything is doing great." Touya commented. When Eriol had been in college, he had met an older college student, Kinomoto Touya, a young man majoring in Business Management. When Eriol and Tyson had begun their business, Eriol had remembered him and immediately dragged him into the mix. Touya had been an invaluable part of the company, and he still held that respect with his fellow workers.  
  
It had actually been because of their relationship that Touya and Nakuru had met, fallen in love, and then married soon after. Nakuru couldn't bear to be away from the only real family that she had known, so Touya had reluctantly agreed to stay in Eriol's large estate, on the agreement that he and Nakuru would (a: have their own floor, (b: pay rent, and (c: be considered part of the family, and have say in whatever Eriol and Milly chose to do.  
  
Eriol had agreed to this, though he was hesitant on the 'rent' part of the deal. So now, Touya and Nakuru inhabited the third-floor with their son, Seamus. Milly had pretty much the whole ground floor to herself, and Eriol had taken the second floor. The fourth floor was kept for their butler, Philipe, his wife, Nancy, and some of the other servants.  
  
"That is wonderful! I will have to come by one of these days and visit Tyson. I haven't seen him for so long. Isn't that strange? It seems like only yesterday that he used to almost *live* here!" Milly laughed. The others grinned and continued on with their supper in peace, ignoring the black cloud that was looming in the distance; the arrival of that strange woman.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"She's coming today! She's coming today!" Touya joked in a sing-song voice as Eriol walked into his office a week later. It was a sunny Friday afternoon, but Eriol was working to keep his face from becoming a thundercloud.  
  
How could Milly do something like this?! Some giggly woman, living with them for a full month! And on top of it all, Milly had insisted that they prepare the mystery woman's room directly across from his own! Eriol growled and slapped the folders he was holding down on his desk. Touya grinned and collapsed on the leather couch near his desk.  
  
"Nakuru has never been more excited...all right, that's a lie, but she is really excited. She went out to get some groceries this morning, but knowing her, she won't be home until seven tonight!" Touya laughed at the antics of his wife. Eriol forced a smile.  
  
"Milly went out somewhere today, and she just called. She won't be home until late, because something has held her up. So guess who gets to greet the guest?" Eriol sighed. Touya laughed.  
  
"I have to pick up something for Seamus on the way home, so you'll be alone, buddy! By the way, when you get home, can you take Seamus off Nanny's hands? She'll need a rest." Touya stated. Eriol nodded and bent over his papers, signing ones that needed to be, and putting them in the correct folders.  
  
Suddenly, the door sprang open and a young man walked in. He was about twenty-one, with wavy blonde hair and sky-blue eyes that twinkled at them. He was quite tall, about six-six, and he had a muscular build. He was wearing a tan suit, but he wore it casually, unlike Eriol who preferred the stiff and formal look.  
  
"THE FUN HAS ARRIVED!!! Bring on the party!" Tyson Burnside crowed, plopping himself down beside Touya and throwing his arm around the older man. Eriol looked up from his work and tried not to smile.  
  
"For someone who should be a good example to our employees, you sure like to play around." He commented. Tyson grinned.  
  
"I just met the most wonderful girl! She sat next to me on the airplane, and she was quite interesting to talk with. The only problem was, I forgot to get her last name! The only name I came away with was 'Naoko'." Tyson's face fell a bit, and Touya grinned.  
  
"Japanese name. You know, my little sister used to have a friend named 'Naoko'. Kind of funny, huh?" Touya commented.  
  
Eriol looked up, startled. He had known when he met Touya, that the boy was related to one of his old friends from Japan, Kinomoto Sakura. Touya, however, had never made that connection, and Eriol had never thought to bring it up. Eriol had moved away from his childhood days, and preferred not to remember them, but occasionally, a name would pop up, like Naoko, that would jog his memory once more and cause a jolt of pain to lash at his heart.  
  
"Yeah, strange. So, what is going on with you?" Tyson asked. Touya grinned and then went into detail about their 'mystery guest'. Eriol quickly finished his paperwork and filed it away. By now, both Tyson and Touya were laughing over Touya's descriptions of Eriol's complaints, and Eriol growled.  
  
"Touya, didn't you say you had to pick up something for Seamus? You had better hurry, because Nakuru will want you home soon." Eriol reminded them. Tyson looked at his watch and yelped.  
  
"Oy! Is it that late? We had better get a move on. Can I get a ride with you, Eriol? I took a taxi here." Tyson explained. Eriol nodded. Tyson had also been his next-door neighbor as well, and lived on the estate next to Eriol's, so it would not be a problem.  
  
"Sure. I have to hurry. Milly drilled it into my head that I was to make our guest as comfortable as possible...yeah, right." He snorted, as they all left the office.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"See you later, Eriol!" Tyson called, as he got out of the car. Eriol nodded and then continued down the road to the gates guarding his property. They opened, and Eriol quickly drove through, parking his car in the large garage behind the house. Philipe came out to meet him, a sly look in his eyes.  
  
"The young lady is in the front sitting room, sir." Philipe announced. Eriol sighed and handed the older man his coat, walking in the back door and into the kitchen. Once there, a tiny ball of fluff attacked his ankles playfully.  
  
"Hello, Spinel." The young man said, picking up the tiny ball of black fur. It gazed back at him with intelligent blue eyes, and then yawned. Eriol smiled and carried the kitten out of the kitchen and into the dinning room, where he set it down on one of the comfortable chairs.  
  
"Best not delay it, sir." Philipe commented, peeking out of the kitchen doors. Eriol groaned but obediently walked towards the doors of the sitting room. Milly had said it was an old friend...but who on earth could that be?  
  
As quietly as he could, Eriol stepped over to the french doors and opened the right one silently. He peeked in, trying the catch a glimpse of the young woman before she saw him; but when he did, he felt all the annoyance rush out of him and shock fill it's place. He caught his breath and stared.  
  
For there, beside the mantel, stood a young woman with long, waist-length raven black hair with violet tints to it, and bright amethyst eyes that were presently filled with tears. She was only about five-foot-five, but her body was well developed and very curvy. It was even more defined in that light lavender suit that she wore. Her fingers rested against a picture that he treasured above all others, and he knew that he could not be wrong.  
  
"Tomoyo?"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Tomoyo turned around, a startled look on her face, as though she had been caught doing something naughty. Her eyes fell on him, and a half-shocked, half-confused look filled them. Her head tilted to the side and her pretty lips parted a fraction of a centimeter, as she tried to figure out why he was so familiar. He was quite tall, with silky black hair and sapphire eyes that bore into her.  
  
Eriol, on the other hand, was staring at her with a mixture of shock and dismay. Never, since he had first woken up in the hospital, had he ever expected to see her again. It was about this time when Tomoyo realized just who he resembled. Her eyes widened and she choked on her breath, her dainty hand fluttering to her white throat.  
  
"Eriol." She breathed, lips trembling, unable to say anything else. He stood in the doorway one more minute, simply gazing at his childhood friend, grown into such a beautiful lady. She too, seemed stunned by his appearance, but for a different reason. A) He was walking, B) He was talking, and C) He still remembered her. They stood that way one more minute, before a tiny wail filled the air and brought Eriol to his senses.  
  
"Seamus!" He murmured, looking up at the ceiling.  
  
"Who?" Tomoyo choked, still unable to comprehend what was happening. Eriol silently motioned her to follow him, and he led her out of the room and up the flight of steps to the landing. From there, they walked up the right staircase, into a long hallway. At the third door on the right, Eriol stopped and opened it, revealing a lavishly furnished baby's room. He led her inside and with quick stride, walked over to the crib. Gently, as if holding a priceless thing, he lifted the baby boy out of the crib and cradled the little thing in his arms.  
  
Tomoyo caught her breath. Could the baby be his? It had brown hair and brown-red eyes, so it seemed unlikely, but still...it made her wonder, and her heart pound painfully against her chest.  
  
"This is Seamus, my cousin's son." He explained, as the baby stopped crying and cooed quietly. Tomoyo breathed a sigh of relief and gingerly made her way over to them, feeling like an intruder. Things were happening so fast! To her shock, Eriol gently handed the baby to her, smiling uncertainly. Seamus looked up at her with something close to wonder, and then turned his head towards the man who had picked him up first. Tomoyo smiled as Eriol indicated for her to sit down in one of the big, comfortable rocking chairs.  
  
"He's beautiful." She whispered. Eriol smiled and couldn't help but notice just how at-home Tomoyo seemed with a baby in her arms. Her madonna-face was turned towards the baby, and her hair fell over her shoulder to gracefully. But soon, she looked up at him, her face distressed.  
  
"How, Eriol?" She murmured in a pain-filled voice, her eyes pleading. Eriol sighed and sat down.  
  
"It's a long story, but I will try to help you understand." He said, before launching into his memories.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
Darkness surrounded him.  
  
A steady beeping tore through his senses and confused him.  
  
A slight shuffle of sound...of someone moving nearby.  
  
Blue eyes opened and blinked in pain as a bright white light invaded the darkness. Eriol struggled to wake up fully, scrunching his eyes tightly closed in the process. Then a sharper pain, this time in his head, caused him to flinch again.  
  
"Ow!" He tried to speak, as he always had despite his limp state. To his shock, however, the actual word emitted from his mouth, slightly slurred. He froze in bewilderment, blinking. Had he just spoken?! There was a gasp, and then a giggle from beside him.  
  
"YOU'RE AWAKE!!! You speak! Oh, I told Milly you would!" A girl, no older than thirteen, came up beside him, her brown eyes sparkling. She had long brown hair that reached her waist, and her smile was wide and cheery.  
  
"I'm Nakuru, by the way. Your cousin. You've never met me, but I sure know a lot about you. Well? Aren't you going to say anything, again?"  
  
"Water?" Eriol finally managed, getting over his shock and trying to get used to the movement of his lips. Nakuru giggled and hurried to get some from the sink nearby. Eriol then took the time to look around. He was in a comfortable blue and white hospital room, with machines beside him, monitoring his heartbeat and blood levels.  
  
Curious about his new ability to move his mouth and even talk, Eriol hesitantly tried to move his head. This was a harder task, but he finally managed to move it from right to left and back again.  
  
"Here you go!" Nakuru was back, and Eriol worked his lips into a slight smile, and then eagerly drank the water from the cup she held to his lips.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem! Milly has gone to talk to the doctor. He told us that you are expected to make a full recovery, but I don't think that he counted on you talking...or moving on your own!" Nakuru laughed. Eriol smiled again. So she *had* seen his weak attempts.  
  
"Shhh!!! Here she comes!" Nakuru squealed softly. Eriol's face returned to its neutral look and he watched Milly enter the room. She looked tired but happy.  
  
"The doctor said that he should be awake soon. Isn't that wonderful?" She exclaimed, beaming. Nakuru opened her mouth to speak, but then she clamped it shut, glancing at Eriol.  
  
"I am."  
  
Milly looked at Nakuru with a funny look on her face, and then turned around and started to dig through her purse.  
  
"You are what, dear?"  
  
"I'm not anything. I didn't speak." Nakuru laughed. Milly frowned and looked around the room.  
  
"Then who..."  
  
"Me." Eriol spoke up, swallowing a smile. Milly stiffened and did a slow turn, meeting Eriol's wide-open eyes. He stared at her silently for a moment, and then broke into a huge smile.  
  
"Hello, Milly." He spoke in his wavering, unused voice. Milly's eyes widened and she paled, her mouth falling open.  
  
"Er...Eriol?! YOU SPOKE!" Milly shrieked, her purse falling from her limp fingers. Her own body quickly followed the purse's path to the floor. Nakuru grinned.  
  
"That went well!"  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
"You mean, you talked the day you woke up? How come Milly never wrote to us? We were so sure you were dead." Tomoyo's words ended with a sob, and Eriol frowned at making his old friend cry. He slid a comforting arm about her shoulders.  
  
"I really don't know. I think that in all the excitement and the work of physical therapy for me, she just forgot to call. You see, after she gained guardianship of me, she was forbidden to move out of the country. So we just stayed here. Then I started my company...and I have never really had time to come back." Eriol finished. Tomoyo's eyes were trained on the baby, who was now shaking a rattle in his little fist (with her help, of course).  
  
"You have no idea how much we all missed you, Eriol. And Sakura is going to have such a shock when she comes and finds out that her brother is not only married to your cousin, but he has a son as well." Tomoyo giggled. Eriol smiled.  
  
"I am sure that during your stay, we can catch up. Now, why exactly, are you here?" Eriol questioned, sliding away from the chair, onto the floor in front of her and holding a toy bunny in the baby's face. Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"I am a fashion designer. I have a company here, interested in my line, so I had to come down and visit with them. This is just an added bonus for me. For once, my mother actually did something practical." She laughed. Eriol smiled but yelped as tiny claws scratched at his leg. He looked down to see Spinel looking up at him innocently. He growled and picked up the kitten, holding it in front of the baby. Curious, Seamus reached up and pulled at the tiny tail that was waving in his face. With a yowl, Spinel wriggled out of Eriol's grip and fell onto Tomoyo's chair, quickly taking refuge beside her leg. The girl laughed again, a sweet, bell-like sound.  
  
"What an adorable kitten! What do you call him?" She asked, petting the shaking animal with her spare hand. Eriol grinned.  
  
"Spinel, aka: powder-puff, aka: fur-ball, aka: lots of other things that aren't so nice." Eriol stated. Tomoyo smiled. They stayed this way for a few more minutes, before a ringing voice called up the stairs.  
  
"Eriol? Has our guest arrived yet? Eriol? Where are you?" Milly called. Tomoyo smiled as Eriol took the baby from her arms and motioned her to follow him out of the room. She quickly picked up the tiny kitten and followed him down the stairs, to see Milly looking anxiously into one of the side rooms.  
  
"Eriol? Oh! There you are. Has our guest come yet?" She questioned, lowering her voice. Eriol smiled.  
  
"No, Mil. Our guest hasn't come. *Daidouji Tomoyo*, my best friend, has." He joked, as he moved so the girl could be seen. Milly gasped and clasped her hands over her chest.  
  
"Tomoyo, darling! My how you've grown! You are looking lovely, dear!" Milly exclaimed, hugging the girl close. Tomoyo had luckily thought to put Spinel down, before being crushed by these motherly arms.  
  
"It is wonderful to see you as well, Milly-chan." She said, hugging back. Milly smiled and was about to say something more, when a squeal interrupted her.  
  
"KAWAII! So you are Tomoyo-chan! I have heard so much about you!" Nakuru cried, rushing to pull the girl into a hug. Tomoyo blushed prettily.  
  
"And you must be Nakuru, Touya's wife."  
  
"OH! You know Touya?!" Nakuru asked, delighted. Tomoyo laughed.  
  
"Of course! He's my cousin." She admitted. Nakuru gave a gasp.  
  
"Touya never said that you were related! Nor did Milly. Oh, this is just wonderful!" Nakuru cried, rushing over and pulling her baby from Eriol's arms. Seamus squealed a happy baby sound, and laughed as his mother rubbed her nose against his.  
  
"She is a bit...energetic." Eriol whispered. Tomoyo smiled and nodded.  
  
"Nakuru? Milly? Eriol? Anybody home?" Came Touya's voice. Tomoyo held a finger to her lips and quickly made her way down the rest of the stairs to where her cousin stood, looking around eagerly for his family. Sneaking up behind him, she hit him upside the head, causing him to look at her, startled.  
  
"Shame on you for not telling them I was related to you, Touya! Shame on you for not telling Sakura of your baby. Shame on you for not hugging me!" Tomoyo finished this with a laugh, as Touya's face lit up and he grabbed her into his arms, swinging her around.  
  
"Tomoyo! How are you? What are you doing here? How is Sakura? What are you doing here?" Touya asked for a second time. Tomoyo laughed.  
  
"I am fine. I am here to promote my fashion line. Sakura is wonderful. I am here to make your life miserable." She joked. Touya glared at her, then smiled.  
  
"Oh, this is great! Mil's, you sure are the limit! I had no idea! Thank you!" Touya was beside himself, first hugging Tomoyo, then kissing Milly on the cheek, then kissing his wife, then the baby, and finally hitting Eriol on the back. They all laughed at this, except Seamus who had fallen asleep. After a few more minutes, Philipe interrupted their happy get-together, announcing dinner. The six of them walked into the dinning room, and after making sure the baby was safe on his blanket, they sat down for dinner.  
  
"Now, your mother mentioned that some others were coming with you. Who are they, dear?" Milly asked. Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"Well, there is mother, of course. Then there is Meiling and her husband, Omata. Yes, Eriol, she got married, and wait till you see how happy they are. Naoko's come to, and she is working on her latest horror story...oh! Have you heard of them? And finally, there's Robert Roderick." Tomoyo finished. At this final name, everyone frowned.  
  
"Who?" Touya asked sharply. Tomoyo sighed and looked down at her meal.  
  
"He is a man that my mother is trying to set me up with. She is absolutely sure that I need a male in my life, and she is positive that he is the 'one'. She insisted that he come, to keep me 'safe'." Tomoyo said these words like they were dirt in her mouth, and Touya growled, while Eriol felt surprisingly indignant.  
  
"He'll stay away from you, unless he wants his eyes torn out." Touya hissed. Tomoyo laughed.  
  
"You sound just like Meiling and Omata. They hate him too, and even Naoko dislikes him." She stated. They all sighed in relief. Their dear girl was safe...for the time being.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Now. Why don't you show Tomoyo to her room, Eriol?" Milly suggested. Right after dinner, they had gone into the front sitting room and chatted like old friends. The baby had woken up, and was trying sit up on the floor, with his mother's help. Touya had taken a seat on the floor next to them, watching carefully and occasionally putting a word in on the conversation. Milly and Tomoyo sat on the comfortable couch while Eriol had chosen to sit on a chair nearby.  
  
"That's a good idea. Touya and I have to put Seamus to bed." Nakuru yawned. Eriol smiled and stood up.  
  
"May I escort you, my lady?" He asked. Tomoyo smiled and took his arm, allowing him to lead her from the room. They walked silently up the stairs, but so many thoughts were crossing Tomoyo's mind, and it showed on her face.  
  
"What's wrong?" Eriol questioned, slowing their pace. Tomoyo looked up and smiled.  
  
"I was just thinking how different this is from when we last saw each other."  
  
"Well, for starters, I am not lying on a stretcher!" He chuckled. She smiled.  
  
"That, and you are talking...and walking. Something we never imagined you would do, though we always hoped." She commented. Eriol looked thoughtful.  
  
"I think that you and the rest of our friends were one of the reasons that I *did* do all of that. You see, physical therapy was quite painful for me, and sometimes I just wanted to give up. But then I would always remember how you all let me play with you, and even found ways for me to play, despite my condition. That pushed me to work harder. Within a month, I could walk and talk on my own without fault. The doctors called it a miracle. I call it hope." He stated. Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"That's beautiful." She whispered, as they came to a set of lovely carved wooden doors. They had taken the left flight of stairs this time, which had led them here.  
  
"This is your room. I hope you find it satisfactory." He murmured, opening the door and switching on a light. Tomoyo gasped. The room was huge, and one whole wall was made entirely of windows, covered in sheer white drapes and then heavier purple velvet ones. There was a large, raised platform off to the left side, on which stood a queen-sized four-poster bed, draped with lavender drapes and blankets. There was a large wardrobe of mahogany off to one side of the platform, and a small sitting room area over in the corner nearest to them, placed around a large fireplace. There was another set of doors, these ones painted a creamy white.  
  
Eriol led her over there and opened the doors, revealing an enormous bathroom, complete with a hot-tub/bathtub combination and double sinks. The floor of the room was entirely white tiles, as were the walls. There were pretty lavender and rose bath mats placed tastefully around on the floor, and lavender towels hung on silver towel-rings.  
  
"Oh, it's almost prettier than the room!" Tomoyo gasped, causing Eriol to chuckle.  
  
"And it has almost never been used. I am told that my parents preferred our apartment in town, to this. But I found that place too noisy, so I am renting it out." He stated. Tomoyo looked at him in astonishment.  
  
"Just how many houses do you have, Hiiragizawa Eriol?" She asked. His eyes rolled to the side as he thought about it, giving him a cute innocent look that made her smile.  
  
"Well, they left me two apartments, one in London and one in Derbyshire. Then five mansions and two castles." He stated, as if it were quite common to own two castles and numerous other houses. Tomoyo gaped and swallowed hard.  
  
"They really *did* expect you to die, didn't they." She joked; he smiled but said nothing. Slowly, the two walked around the room, Eriol occasionally pointing out things that he thought she would find interesting. It was more like a stroll, really; some time for them to get used to the fact that they were together once again, and that Eriol was alive and well.  
  
"I am being selfish. You must be exhausted! You should go to bed now, Tomoyo." He finally said, leading her back over to the bed. She smiled up at him.  
  
"All right. Goodnight Eriol." She whispered, as she walked towards the bathroom. He waited until the doors had shut behind her, before leaving the room.  
  
"Goodnight, Tomoyo." He murmured.  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	6. Seeing him again

Daphne: "HI-HO! Thanks to everyone who reviewed this fic, and I hope that you will continue!  
  
I just wanted to let you guys know that this is one of my most rewarding stories, not only because of all the reviews, but also because I loved writing it a lot! (I like writing *all* of my stories, but this is by far my favorite! I can't put it down!).  
  
Now, I was thinking of making a sequel to this...but only after I finished a few of my un-finished stories. Two, at least.  
  
What do you think? Please tell me in an E-mail or by review! PLEASE!!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
LOVE OF AGES  
  
by: Daphne Li  
  
Chapter 6.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Tomoyo opened her eyes and smiled. Her sleep had been dreamless and restful, even in this new place. She probably would have slept even longer, if it hadn't been for the tiny black puff of fur that had woken her up with his constant purring. With a smile, she pulled Spinel close, petting him affectionately.  
  
"So you came to say 'good morning', did you?" She joked, as the kitten nuzzled her cheek. She laughed and climbed out of the huge bed, feeling refreshed. She quickly made her way over to the wardrobe, and looked through it, trying to find an outfit. Finally, she chose a light yellow T- shirt with a matching yellow skirt that reached down to her knees. She slipped on some nylons, and then added plain yellow pumps to the picture. Simple, yet flattering.  
  
"What do you think?" She asked, turning towards the kitten, who was lying on her bed. He looked at her and yawned.  
  
"You're right. The hair needs some work." She stated, quickly walking over to a vanity that was situated near the wardrobe, and brushed her hair. She then pulled it back into a long braid. When she was finished, she grabbed a light blue knit jacket to go over her shirt, and then picked up the kitten and walked down the stairs. She heard voices coming from the dinning room, so she turned her steps towards that direction.  
  
"Good morning, everyone!" Tomoyo said cheerfully, putting the kitten down next to a wide-awake baby Seamus. Nakuru hugged her tightly as the other three occupants chimed their 'good mornings'. Then Tomoyo caught sight of Eriol's outfit.  
  
"Oh! You don't have to go out, do you?" She asked, dismayed. He was dressed in his usual office-wear, and looking quite distinguished, in her opinion. But she had been hoping to spend the day getting re-aquatinted with him. Eriol smiled.  
  
"I'm afraid so. Something came up at the office and they need me." He said, as he sat back down to his meal. Tomoyo looked upset, but then her face lit up.  
  
"Oh! May I come with you? I have to go into town anyway, to assure mother, Naoko and Meiling that I am still alive. Oh, they would be so happy to see you!" Tomoyo said, her voice pleading. Eriol looked thoughtful, then nodded.  
  
"We could do that on the way home from the office, if you'd like. And I would be happy to have you along, today." He assented. She gave a happy yelp, and then hurried to finish her own breakfast. Milly went over her schedule for the day, and Touya admitted that he too, needed to go into work, today. Nakuru looked disappointed, but decided that she should stay home to spend some quality time with her son.  
  
When they were through, Touya went out to get the car, while Tomoyo rushed to get her purse. It turned out that Eriol had decided to take his sleek black sports car to work today, but Touya insisted on driving it. He too, had his own cars, but they were less showy, and were used for weekends on the road or in the country.  
  
Tomoyo exclaimed at some of the places the men pointed out to her as they passed, many of them, Eriol admitted, belonged to his company. He even showed her where the town apartment he owned was, but she agreed that she liked the present home better.  
  
"Here we are." Touya announced, as they pulled into a parking space reserved for Eriol's car. They all got out and entered the large building, Tomoyo looking around her in awe. The lobby itself was impressive, with a large fountain in the center and much greenery around the sitting areas. There were also plenty of secretaries at hand, all of them nodding respectfully as the trio passed.  
  
"It's lovely, Eriol!" Tomoyo gasped, as they got into the elevator which took them to the third floor. He smiled and led her out, taking her one way while Touya went another.  
  
"I have to stop by the meeting room for a while. You can either stay out here, or go in with me."  
  
"I want to go in!" She laughed, so he agreeably led her into the glass- encased room, where many men sat, waiting. They all looked at the beautiful young woman with a mixture of awe and confusion. Their boss, Mr. Hiiragizawa, had never brought *any* guests to the office, and certainly not women! It was a well known fact that Hiiragizawa Eriol was a woman- hater, and stayed away from them at all costs. So their reaction should have come as no surprise to anyone.  
  
"Now, let's get down to business. Kajabou and co. have agreed to our contract, and are presently in the process of signing it. This is a big victory for us, and I need some of you to go through the files, and find anything you think will help with this..." Eriol's strong voice carried on for quite a few minutes, Tomoyo listening silently in the background. She had taken a seat near the door, and was listening to the meeting in obvious interest.  
  
After about half an hour, Eriol dismissed the men and stood up. The men all left, shooting her confused looks, while she got up and waited for Eriol. He shot her a smile and then led her down a long hallway, to a door. Above that door was a gold plaque that read: 'Eriol Hiiragizawa'. He opened the door and ushered her in, only to be stopped by a voice.  
  
"Took you long enough, Hiiragizawa...wait a minute, you're not Eriol!" Eriol grinned and stepped out from behind Tomoyo. Tyson Burnside stood there, smiling at the girl.  
  
"Hey! You're that woman from the airplane! The one across the isle!" Tyson exclaimed, stepping forward and shaking her hand.  
  
"Tomoyo, this is my friend Tyson Burnside, the other name of this company. Tyson, I am sure that you remember me mentioning Daidouji Tomoyo, my best friend from Japan." Eriol introduced. Tyson's eyes widened and he gaped.  
  
"I sure do! It is a real pleasure meeting you, Miss Daidouji! Please call me Tyson." He rattled off. Tomoyo laughed.  
  
"Then I insist that you call me Tomoyo. And it is nice to meet you as well." She said. Then she turned to Eriol, who was bending over some paperwork and glared.  
  
"You never mentioned him last night." She accused. Eriol smiled and sat down behind his desk.  
  
"Sit down, it will take a while." He instructed. Tomoyo and Tyson sat on the leather couch, and listened attentively as Eriol began this part of his story.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Eriol looked around his hospital room, bored. He had been here for over two weeks now, and it was getting old. There was nothing on TV, he had read all of his books at least two times, Nakuru was off at school and Milly at work, the nurses had made him take some horrible medicine and then wouldn't let him out of bed. They had agreed to raise the upper part of his bed, so he could sit up, but that was all.  
  
With a sigh, he gazed around the room, wondering what to do. Suddenly, his hospital-room door slammed open, and a figure rushed in, bolting underneath his bed. Eriol gave a yelp, but silenced as a tormented-looking nurse rushed into the room, her face pinched and angry.  
  
"You, boy. Has anyone come in here lately?" She snapped. Eriol frowned, not liking her attitude. He feigned innocence.  
  
"Ummm...my nurses, my cousin, some man, a minister I think, from a nearby church..." He pretended to think up more, but the nurse became impatient.  
  
"Never mind!" She quickly walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Eriol grinned and then leaned back against his pillows.  
  
"She's gone. You can come out now." He called. There was a shuffle and then a boy about his age popped out from under the bed, grinning. He had wavy blonde hair and sky-blue eyes that twinkled at Eriol cheekily.  
  
"Thanks for not telling. I have been trying to get away from her for hours!" The boy exclaimed. Then his eyes fell on the white bandage that covered Eriol's head.  
  
"OY! What happened to you?" He asked.  
  
"I had brain surgery. I had a tumor. What are you in for?" Eriol asked. The other boy winced.  
  
"I had my appendix out, but something went wrong and they had to keep me here. The doctors still won't let me out, and I am bloody near dying of boredom." The boy sighed. Eriol smiled.  
  
"I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa." He said, holding out his hand. The other boy took it and shook it heartily.  
  
"Tyson Burnside, at your service! So, how much longer do you have to stay here?" Tyson asked. Eriol told him, and then went over his past condition. Tyson listened in wonder, and then grinned.  
  
"Bloody! I wouldn't like to go through that! You sure are brave." He commented. So this is how the doctor found them, hours later. Tyson was sitting on Eriol's bed, arguing over some soccer game he had seen on TV, and Eriol was arguing back. Both boys were looking bright and happy, unlike the doctor had ever seen either of them.  
  
"Best let them be. They'll do each other good." The doctor whispered to the head nurse and she moved to enter the room. She nodded and went in, reassuring the defiant boys that they could keep visiting.  
  
From that time on, Eriol and Tyson were inseparable. Tyson came to visit Eriol every day in the hospital, and Eriol shared his adventures in Japan with his new friend. Their friendship continued on through the years, strong and healthy, just like friendships should be.  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
"So that's what happened." Tyson finished for Eriol. Tomoyo's eyes were sparkling by the end of this story.  
  
"I even saw him walk his first steps. It was just like watching a baby!" Tyson laughed. Eriol growled and bent back over his work while Tomoyo and Tyson chatted.  
  
"Hey, buddy, you would mind me...you know, coming along for the ride, would you?" Tyson asked, when Tomoyo told him of their plans for the afternoon. Eriol shook his head and kept his eyes on his work. Tyson rolled his eyes.  
  
"He's a workaholic. He needs some serious down time, but he refuses to take it." Tyson sighed. Tomoyo grinned.  
  
"Are you almost done, Eriol?" She asked softly, coming up behind him and peeking over his shoulder. This made him look up and smile at her. Tyson rolled his eyes. Sure, the man couldn't pay attention to his business companion and best friend, but he could pay attention to this ravishing young woman. Go figure.  
  
"Ahh, the deaf hath heard! Tis' a miracle!" Tyson teased, as Touya walked into the room.  
  
"Guys, I have to stay here a little longer, so you can go without me. I am getting a ride home with Kaho. She was nice enough to offer." Touya stated. Eriol looked up, in apparent interest.  
  
"Kaho? All right. Tell her I said 'hello'." He said, stacking the papers he had been working on and sliding them into a file. Then he got up and led them all out of the room.  
  
"Bye, Touya!" Tomoyo called, hugging him quickly before she, Eriol and Tyson exited the office. She smiled.  
  
"This place reminds me so much of my office." She murmured, as they walked back out to the parking lot. Eriol smiled and held the passenger door open for her. Tyson bounded into the back-seat and jokingly jumped around on the cushions.  
  
"Are we there yet?" He called, as Eriol pulled out. Tomoyo burst into laughter.  
  
"Put your seat-belt on, you big lummox." Eriol droned. Tyson stuck out his tongue but did as he said.  
  
"I have to go POTTY!" Tyson whined two minutes later, making a big show of crossing his legs and scrunching up his face in concentration. Tomoyo giggled again, turned in her seat, and whacked him over the head.  
  
"Two points for the visitors." Eriol said in a monotone voice. Both of the passengers burst into laughter.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Tomoyo! Dear! How was your night?" Sonomi called, as Tomoyo let herself into her mother's apartment. Tomoyo grinned when she saw that Meiling, Naoko, Omata and Robert were there as well, all waiting for her to answer. Tomoyo sat casually on the couch and shrugged.  
  
"It was fine. I had the most interesting conversation with Mrs. Totum. It was as if we had known each other since I was young! Quite strange, don't you think?" Tomoyo asked, egging her mother on. Sonomi's face fell.  
  
"You...you didn't recognize her?" Sonomi asked. Tomoyo pretended to look confused.  
  
"What on earth do you mean, mother?" She asked innocently, her eyes flickering over to the doorway, where two shadows hid just behind the corner. Her mother sighed.  
  
"You *did* know her, dear. In fact, you were quite close to her charge, Eriol Hiiragizawa, who, I believe passed away soon after his operation." Sonomi's voice was sorrowful, and Tomoyo found it hard to keep a straight face. One of the shadows snorted silently, while the other elbowed his counterpart. Finally, they couldn't take it anymore, and Tomoyo burst into happy laughter. Everyone, especially Meiling and Naoko, looked at her as if she were crazy, but turned when someone else entered the room.  
  
"Yeah, I knew him! His brains just exploded out of his head one day, and I was there to witness it. Pretty gruesome, if you ask me." The young man stated. Naoko gave a start.  
  
"Mr. Burnside?" She gasped. Tyson looked at her in shock.  
  
"Why, Miss Naoko! What a surprise! I..."  
  
"Brains exploded out of his head, huh? Well then, I suppose he would be considered a genius now." A second young man came around the corner and everyone except Tomoyo and Tyson looked at him in bewilderment.  
  
"All right. Who are you, and what do you want?" Meiling finally spat, getting her wits together. Eriol looked over at her in wide-eyed innocence.  
  
"Oh, just a guy who's brains exploded out of his head one day, and Tyson was there to witness it. He was also there to pick it all up." Eriol said sarcastically. Tomoyo giggled and then turned to Meiling and Naoko, who were looking quite scandalized.  
  
"Meiling, Naoko, doesn't he look familiar? I mean, he is a bit taller..." She trailed off. Meiling looked at her in annoyance.  
  
"If I had recognized him, I wouldn't be standing here, asking him who he was, now would I?" Meiling snapped. Eriol just grinned.  
  
"Really, Mei. Would you recognize me if I grunted and groaned, and sat limp in a chair. Perhaps you would prefer me like that?" Eriol asked, his blue eyes twinkling at her. Meiling gasped in half-shock, half-annoyance. How could he mock her old friend like that? How could he possibly know about Eriol?  
  
"Just tell me your gosh-darn name!" She hissed. Eriol bowed.  
  
"Oh, I think that you know it quite well, Meiling. Think really hard, back to yesteryear...perhaps your second year in school? Does that ring a bell?" He asked. Tomoyo sighed in anxiousness.  
  
"Think Meiling, and you too, Naoko. Think really hard." She sighed. Meiling frowned in concentration, but Naoko was already pale, her mouth wide open. She tried to say something, but nothing came out of her mouth. Her pretty brown eyes were wide and her fists were clenched in disbelief. But it had to be true! How else would he know about that?!  
  
"Eriol?...ERIOL!!!" Naoko breathed the first part, and then shrieked the last part as she threw herself into the young man's arms. Meiling's mouth fell open and she choked, then tears filled her eyes.  
  
"Eriol? You're alive?" She whimpered, looking faint. Eriol smiled at her over Naoko's shoulder, and the black haired girl lost no time in launching herself at the man.  
  
"ERIOL! YOU'RE ALIVE! YOU TALK! YOU'RE WALKING!" Meiling cried, burying her face in his shoulder and holding him close. Naoko had given up her post and stood by, watching with happy tears streaming down her cheeks. By now, Sonomi had realized what was going on, and she too, turned pale.  
  
"Eriol? Little Hiiragizawa Eriol? Milly said nothing to me! I thought you were dead!" The older woman breathed. Eriol smiled and took her hand, kissing it.  
  
"I missed you as well Daidouji-sama." He murmured.  
  
"Could someone please tell me what is going on?" Robert asked in an offended voice. Both Tomoyo and Eriol turned sharply at his voice, and Eriol narrowed his eyes at the other man.  
  
"Mr. Roderick, I'd like you to meet my old childhood friend, Eriol Hiiragizawa. Eriol, this is Mr. Roderick." Tomoyo said. Neither man moved to shake hands, and Eriol raised his eyebrow at Tomoyo.  
  
"Touya will want to meet this one." He whispered to her. Unfortunately, Sonomi overheard and frowned at the man's rudeness; but it was quickly washed away when she heard the name, 'Touya'.  
  
"Oh! Touya Kinomoto? Do you know him?" She asked eagerly. Eriol smiled and bowed.  
  
"Madam, he is my cousin-in-law, and my co-worker." He said suavely. Sonomi gasped in delight and clasped her hands together.  
  
"Well, we will certainly have to visit him, then! In fact, we will have to visit all of them!" Sonomi stated. Eriol smiled.  
  
"That is a wonderful idea. Milly needs someone her own age around, and she would love to see you, not to mention my cousin, Nakuru. Why don't you all come to dinner. I will call and have cook prepare a special dinner." Eriol stated. Sonomi nodded in delight, and quickly led him over to the phone. Meiling was telling her husband about Eriol, and Naoko was talking eagerly to Tomoyo, her eyes sparkling happily. Tyson stood in the background, watching Naoko with a smile, until Tomoyo pulled him forward and made a more formal introduction between the two.  
  
"I talked to Milly, and she is eager to see you all." Eriol came back into the room, smiling. Meiling gave a squeal.  
  
"Oh, I can't wait to see her! It really has been too long!" The girl stated. Eriol was then introduced to Omata, and the two became fast friends. The whole group made it's way into the sitting room and they stayed there, chatting for the rest of the afternoon.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Ah, there's the limo." Tyson called, as the group stood, waiting for the car. Eriol had offered to take Meiling, Omata and Naoko in his car, but Naoko had insisted on staying with Sonomi. Personally, Tomoyo knew that she had only stayed so she could chat more with Tyson, who had offered to escort Sonomi and Robert to the mansion. They all quickly climbed in, and then looked around the spacious interior.  
  
"Well, he certainly spared no expense in renting a vehicle." Robert said snappily. Tyson turned and forced a smile.  
  
"This isn't a rented limo, it's Mr. Hiiragizawa's. In fact, this is only one of the three he owns, not including his five cars and two motorcycles. Plus a bike or two." Tyson stated. Naoko gaped.  
  
"He's really that wealthy?" She managed. Tyson laughed.  
  
"He is one of England's most eligible bachelors. In fact, he would never tell you this, but he is also one of its most wealthy inhabitants. His cousin is no push-over either. She has quite a inheritance herself." Tyson said proudly. Robert sniffed.  
  
"So how did you come to be his friend?" He asked stiffly. Tyson grinned.  
  
"Well, first I met him in the hospital, and we became friends. Then we found out we were next-door neighbors as well, which just added to our comradeship." He said. Naoko looked a little upset when she heard this.  
  
"So...I suppose you too, are very wealthy." She murmured, looking down at her hands. Tyson smiled.  
  
"I'd hate to brag, but I can't say that I am not well off." He answered. Sonomi smiled at his humility, but Naoko turned her face towards the window. She had grown up in a rather poor family, so she had had no real encounters with wealth (besides Tomoyo) until she had become a writer. Even then, she had not considered herself wealthy, so she was quite unsure when she found out that this man was rich. What must he think of her? She had practically thrown herself at him on the plane, and he had been so kind about it...oh what a fool she was!  
  
"Miss Naoko, are you all right?" Tyson asked, a worried frown on his face. Naoko forced a smile and nodded, but couldn't bring herself to say anything. They rode silently to the mansion, and as they drove around the curve, they saw Tomoyo, Meiling, Omata and Eriol waiting for them.  
  
"Hello! We thought you'd never come!" Tomoyo teased, as they got out. Her mother smiled and hugged her, but then spotted the woman standing on the steps behind her.  
  
"Milly!" Sonomi called, rushing to hug the other woman. Milly laughed but a loud wail cut her off.  
  
"Seamus! I've forgotten about him!" Milly gasped. Tomoyo quickly bolted inside, unaware of the funny looks she was getting from family and friends. Eriol hurried up behind her, while Tyson stood looking anxiously up at the baby's bedroom window. There were a few minutes of silence, before Eriol came back down with Seamus in his arms and Tomoyo by his side, cooing at the baby.  
  
"Eriol! Is that..." Meiling trailed off, gazing at the baby.  
  
"Are you married?" Naoko filled in. At this, Tyson, Milly, Eriol and Tomoyo burst into laughter.  
  
"This is my nephew...of sorts. He is the son of my cousin." Eriol explained, holding up the baby. Seamus looked around at all the new people and smiled.  
  
"OH! He's a doll!" Naoko crooned, walking over and stroking the baby's cheek.  
  
"He's *my* doll!" Came a deep voice from behind them. Everyone turned to see three people standing behind them.  
  
"Touya?!" Sonomi gasped, as she caught sight of her nephew. He grinned at her and bowed.  
  
"Aunt Sonomi, may I introduce you to my wife, Kinomoto Nakuru? And I see that you have already met our son, Seamus." Touya introduced. Sonomi looked astonished but willingly took Nakuru's hand when offered. Then Touya motioned for the third person to come forward.  
  
"Everyone, this is Kaho. She works with Tyson, Eriol and I. I invited her over for dinner, so I hope you don't mind." He stated. The woman next to him had long red-brown hair and brown eyes that were big and mysterious. The woman's eyes fell on Eriol, and began to sparkle.  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you." She murmured. Tomoyo smiled and stepped forward.  
  
"Eriol, you should have mentioned her to me! I would have visited her while I was at the office with you." She exclaimed, shaking the woman's hand. Kaho was not much older than herself, about twenty. When she heard Tomoyo's comment, though, she looked the girl over sharply.  
  
"Tomoyo is my cousin, and an old friend of Eriol's." Touya explained as they all walked inside. Kaho's face relaxed and she smiled winningly at Eriol.  
  
"Yes, Eriol! You should have told us about one another!" She agreed. Eriol looked over at her and smiled, which caused Kaho's cheeks to turn slightly pink. Meiling, who was walking behind them, frowned. For some reason, she didn't like this girl.  
  
"Touya, Nakuru, may I talk with you, alone, for a moment?" She questioned. The two in question nodded and they quickly led her to the front sitting room.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"I don't like her." Meiling stated dryly, as Touya shut the door behind them. Nakuru nodded and Touya looked worried.  
  
"I've never liked her much either. Not since she tried to get Touya into bed with her, after we were engaged." Nakuru hissed, her eyes flashing in anger. Touya looked at the floor.  
  
"She didn't know we were engaged. I've tried giving her the benefit of the doubt, that is why I invited her over. But...Nakuru's right. Kaho definitely seems to have some sort of attraction to Eriol, as well." Touya commented.  
  
"But wait! Why did she try to get you in bed?" Meiling asked. Touya winced.  
  
"She was brand new in the company, and I was showing her the ropes. Apparently she got the wrong ideas about me and thought I was coming onto her." He was blushing as he said this, and Meiling fumed.  
  
"So now she is after Eriol." She hissed. Nakuru snorted.  
  
"I'd say she was after his bank account." She muttered. Touya looked at her, frowning, and Meiling growled. She was about to say more, but Tomoyo's voice cut in.  
  
"Meiling? Touya, Nakuru? Supper's ready!" She called from the dinning room. The three looked at each other and silently agreed not to say another word in front of anyone else.  
  
"Coming!" They yelled in unison, linking arms and walking out of the room. When they had been small, Meiling used to visit Sakura a lot. Since Sakura's father worked, Touya usually ended up watching them, and he had become a sort-of surrogate brother to her over the years.  
  
"What did you talk about?" Tomoyo asked, as they entered the dinning room. Everyone else was seated, and Seamus was in his playpen nearby. The three simply shook their heads and sat down, saying nothing. Tomoyo, Omata and Naoko shot them all funny looks, but wisely decided not to say anything.  
  
"Now, how have you been, Sonomi. We barely had any time to talk when you called." Milly reminded. Sonomi smiled.  
  
"I am still the proud owner of Daidouji Toys, but I have cut my schedule down quite a bit, so I can spend more time with Tomoyo." Sonomi stated, looking affectionately at her daughter.  
  
"Oh? And what do you do, Miss Daidouji?" Kaho asked politely. Tomoyo smiled at her.  
  
"I am a business woman. I have my own fashion line, and I am here to promote it." She explained. Kaho nodded and turned to Meiling.  
  
"And you?" She asked. Meiling forced back a growl and pasted a smile on her face.  
  
"I am Tomoyo's manager/confidante, aka, anything else I need to be. And Naoko is our record keeper and also a company entrepreneur." Meiling explained. Kaho made a delicate 'o' with her mouth and nodded.  
  
"That's very interesting. Eriol, isn't that wonderful?" Kaho asked, putting a hand on his sleeve. Eriol smiled at her and nodded.  
  
"My old friends have certainly turned out to be outstanding people. Sometimes I wonder where the time went, though." He joked. Tomoyo wrinkled her nose.  
  
"Into your pocketbook?" She teased back. Eriol's eyes flashed with suppressed mirth.  
  
"Or into yours, Tomoyo-dearest." He chuckled. Tomoyo grinned.  
  
"But you are right. We have missed so much, loosing contact like this. I feel like I was deprived." She murmured, smiling at the gathered group. Eriol smiled and patted her arm.  
  
"On the contrary, Tomoyo, it was *us* who was deprived of your presence." He stated, his eyes still mischievous. Tomoyo's mouth worked, as she suppressed a laugh. Everyone was watching them, and no one noticed that Kaho's face was becoming a thundercloud and her eyes were darkening. Under the table, she clenched her fist around the cloth napkin and her nails bit into the fabric.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh, but won't you stay? We have plenty of room!" Milly pleaded, as Sonomi, Meiling, Omata and Naoko went to take their leave later that evening. Tyson had offered to drive Kaho to her home, and they had left only minutes before.  
  
"We would love to, but our things are in the hotel." Sonomi said haltingly as she looked at Robert's stony face. Tomoyo saw this as well, and immediately raised up complaint.  
  
"But mother, you can bring your things back here, and check out tonight! I'm sure that we can arrange that, and I know that Meiling and Naoko don't want to go since Eriol has now been discovered." Tomoyo looked at her mother through wide, pleading eyes that were impossible to resist.  
  
"All right! We'll stay!" Sonomi finally sighed. The girls gave a cheer and even Omata seemed to perk up. Robert, however, was a different story.  
  
"I believe that it would be best if I stay in the hotel. My business partners are expecting me to be there if anything turns up, and I cannot let them down." He stated. It was no surprise when no one tried to dissuade him from this.  
  
"I'll drive you over." Touya suggested as he left to bring the car around. Tomoyo decided to stay and help put Seamus to bed, while Eriol told them he had some business to take care of.  
  
"Did you like her?" Nakuru asked, as she dressed Seamus in his sleeper. Tomoyo, who was rattling a toy above the baby, frowned.  
  
"What do you mean?" She questioned. Nakuru sighed.  
  
"Kaho. What do you think of her?" She asked. Tomoyo looked down.  
  
"I am sure she is very nice...but she seemed awfully quiet during dinner. And she seemed to clench her teeth a lot. Perhaps she has a problem with that? I know that Chiharu used to, and she almost had to get a retainer..."  
  
"I don't think habit had anything to do with it, Tomoyo. I don't like her, period. She may seem nice, but there is just something about her." Nakuru slammed the baby-powder onto the changing table and a puff of the stuff rose into her face, causing her to cough. Tomoyo laughed and picked up the baby.  
  
"Well, she was nice to me. I will keep an eye on her, though." Tomoyo assured her, as she sat in a rocking chair and rocked the baby. Nakuru sat in the chair across from her and watched them thoughtfully.  
  
"You are very good with children, Tomoyo. You look so at-home with a baby in your arms." Nakuru stated. Tomoyo blushed.  
  
"I am young Nakuru. Don't you go trying to push me into a relationship like my mother does. I have enough trouble trying to keep away from all the men she shoves at me." Tomoyo sighed. There was a chuckle from outside the door.  
  
"Let me take a guess at how many places you have found to hide from them." Came Eriol's voice, as the man himself entered the room. Tomoyo grinned.  
  
"Oh, I just run over to Meiling's or Naoko's or Chiharu's. They always cover for me." She laughed. He grinned and sat down on the floor near them, placing a very sleepy-looking Spinel in his lap.  
  
"What about you? You must have been quite a heartbreaker as well." Tomoyo giggled. Eriol's face became serious.  
  
"I suppose." He muttered. Nakuru sighed.  
  
"One of the first girls who hit on him was the very same girl who had teased him just before he left for Japan. Ever since then, he has practically outlawed women's presence around him. Milly, myself, and Kaho are about the only ones he really seems to like." Nakuru spit out Kaho's name, but Eriol smiled when she listed it. Tomoyo saw this and worry filled her heart. Did her dear old friend like...or even love Kaho?  
  
"You mean until we came." Tomoyo added, trying to keep her voice from wavering. Eriol smiled at her and nodded.  
  
"I don't mind any of my old friends, who knew me even before the operation! Heck, you know me better than Milly!" He laughed. Tomoyo's fears were forgotten at these words, and she laughed joyfully. Nakuru grinned and gently lifted the sleeping Seamus from her arms and into his crib. Then they silently walked out of the room and shut the door. Nakuru wandered off down the hall, and Tomoyo wandered down the stairs and into the sitting room. She sat down on a couch to read, but before she could so much as open the book, a hand gently rested on her shoulder. She looked back to see Eriol's deep, mysterious eyes boring into hers.  
  
"I'm glad you're back, Tomoyo." He murmured. She smiled.  
  
"I missed you, Eriol. More than you will ever know." She whispered, pulling him into a hug as tears filled her eyes. His arms surrounded her and she let her tears fall. He sat down on the couch, and held her close, letting her cry. They had been so busy yesterday, this was the first real time that they had had, alone.  
  
Gently, he stroked her hair, listening to her tell him of her life while he was away. He listened, his eyes shining at the thought of his old friend, growing up like she described. After a while, they had both exhausted themselves and they fell asleep in each others arms.  
  
Just like two friends healing from years of wounds of the heart.  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	7. Trouble in Paradise

LOVE OF AGES  
  
by: Daphne Li  
  
Chapter 7.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Now, Harrods called yesterday morning. They want you to come today, at about twelve, so they can finish the plans for the cat-walk." Sonomi informed Tomoyo three days after their arrival. It was a bright, sunny morning, a perfect start to her day. Eriol and Touya had left earlier with Omata, to go to work, so Tomoyo and the girls had been left alone.  
  
"All right, mother." Tomoyo sighed, petting Spinel, who was purring in her lap. Meiling was nearby, talking on her cell-phone, while Naoko wrote frantically in a note-book that she carried around everywhere. Nakuru had taken Seamus for a ride in the park, and Milly was off doing errands.  
  
"Well, hop to it! We have a lot to do today, darling! And thing number one is pick up Robert from the hotel!" Sonomi stated, picking up her purse and walking to the front door. All three girls silently groaned but obediently followed her out to the limo. After picking Robert up, they traveled to Harrods, where Tomoyo was to have her meeting.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"And this is the cat-walk. We thought that the 'I' formation would work better for the angles we want the viewer to see. Now, Alice, would you please give Miss Daidouji a demonstration of how this is to work?"  
  
This all came from the woman coordinator of the show, Tatie Harower. Many of Tomoyo's models from Japan had traveled here on a later flight, because Tomoyo felt that they knew her clothes better than any foreign models. Alice Cooper, was one of her most talented. At six feet with long black hair, deep black eyes, and pale skin, Alice could wear almost anything and make it look good.  
  
Slowly, Alice strutted down the run-way, doing as she would in a real show. Tomoyo watched carefully, while Meiling yawned and walked back into the main part of the building. Tomoyo had a feeling that she had gone to call Omata. Naoko had decided to stay in the lobby and do a little scouting for promising young woman to do later shows, if need be.  
  
"Wonderful, Alice! Now girls, I want all of you out here, please!" Tatie called. About twenty-seven girls came out of the backstage area, and gathered on the stage. Many of them shot Tomoyo waves and smiles, causing her to nod back to them.  
  
"Alice just demonstrated what each of you are expected to do during the show. I want you all to make sure that you have it down, and other than that, I think I can safely say that you are free for the rest of the afternoon. Goodbye, Miss Daidouji." Tatie called, as she exited with Sonomi. Tomoyo smiled and turned to talk to Alice, but someone interrupted her.  
  
"That was quite a display. Do you think that you could do that for our own personal viewing?" Came a joking voice from behind her. Most of the girls gaped at the person behind Tomoyo, and even she gasped in surprise.  
  
"Eriol! What are you doing here?" She gasped, as they hugged briefly. He smiled.  
  
"I had a lunch break, and I was wondering if my most lovely, dear friend would like to accompany me on it?" He asked, bowing. Now the other girls were really shocked. Not only had Tomoyo allowed a *man* to see them before the show, she also seemed to know this one quite well.  
  
"I would be honored, my lord. Just let me give a little pep-talk, and we can be on our way." She turned back around and Eriol snorted.  
  
"Oh. Now they are athletes! What next? Animals in a zoo?" He teased. Tomoyo elbowed him in the side, as she left some last minute instructions with her models. Then she and Eriol made a quick get-away, before anyone could suspect a thing.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Where's Eriol?"  
  
Tyson, Kaho, and some of the other office workers had gone to a quiet little café for their lunch-break, and were preparing to order.  
  
"He told me he was busy, and to go without him." Tyson explained to Kaho, as they all sat around the table. There were about ten of them, and they were all chatting and enjoying their break. Kaho's face fell, but she forced a smile on her lips. Their food had just come, when something caught Tyson's eye, and he turned, openmouthed.  
  
"Why that son-of-a-gun! He sure was busy! Busy picking up women!" A co- worker choked, as he caught sight of what Tyson was gaping at. For there, being escorted to a private booth, was Eriol with Tomoyo close at his side. They seemed to have not noticed the shocked stares they were getting, and both sat down at their booth, laughing. The workers could just hear what was being said.  
  
"...then Yamazaki tried to tell a lie, right in the middle of graduation! Suffice to say, Chiharu was *not* pleased, and she went right up on that stage and strangled him breathless. It was so kawaii!" Tomoyo was commenting. Eriol laughed.  
  
"You will never change. I can still remember when you first yelled that, the day Sakura fell asleep with her head in my lap." He teased. Tomoyo grew dreamy-eyed and her voice became far away.  
  
"But it was adorable! You looked so content, yet so helpless, because you couldn't move to see if she was really asleep, or just play acting!" Tomoyo giggled. Eriol smiled.  
  
"I *didn't* know what to do! Lunch was almost over, and I didn't want to startle her..."  
  
"So you waited until Milly finally came in twenty minutes after the bell rang, worried out of her mind because we hadn't returned!" Tomoyo laughed. Eriol winced.  
  
"It wasn't my fault that everyone fell asleep! Even you were, so don't talk to me about missing class! Besides. I couldn't talk to tell you that it was time to go in!" He reminded her. She grinned.  
  
"I know. But still...it was so kawaii!" Tomoyo finished, as the waitress came to get their orders. Tyson grinned at his fellow workers and got up, sneaking up behind Tomoyo.  
  
"Put your hands up and give me all your money!"  
  
"I'm sorry, dear sir, but I don't give charity to men who have millions." Tomoyo replied carelessly, taking a sip of her water and not even looking behind her. Eriol had raised an eyebrow as his friend pulled this stunt, but relaxed when he heard Tomoyo's reply.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Eriol asked, frowning. Tyson smirked.  
  
"The question should be, what are *you* doing here, Mr. 'I-have-work-to-do- so-go-without-me'."  
  
"I did have work to do. I had to save this fair lady from a horde of nymphs who had kidnapped her." Eriol stated with a straight face. Tomoyo grinned and hit his arm.  
  
"He thought that I would be tired after all that work, and frankly, he's right. I was getting sick of listening to everyone telling me over and over what is going to happen in the show. It is as if I have never had one before!" Tomoyo sighed. Eriol nodded matter-of-factly as Tyson seated himself and struck up a lively conversation about the show. Tomoyo gave her answers cheerfully, and then Tyson insisted on introducing her to the rest of the workers.  
  
"Sir, your food." The waitress was back, and she let her gaze run up and down Eriol's body before leaving. Tyson rolled his eyes at this, and Tomoyo smirked.  
  
"Is he ignoring her, or is he just naive?" She whispered to Tyson. The man grinned.  
  
"A little of both."  
  
"I heard that!" Eriol snapped, grasping Tomoyo's hand and leading her over to their table. Tyson stuck out his tongue childishly, and then looked at his watch.  
  
"Oops! Time to go!" He announced, smirking. Eriol ignored him, and continued his conversation with Tomoyo. The rest of the workers looked uncertain, while Kaho's fists clenched once again. They were about to leave when the door of the café opened, and a young man stalked in.  
  
"Tomoyo-san, where have you been? Your mother is frantic!" Robert shouted, making sure to attract plenty of attention. Eriol turned and hid his frown, while Tomoyo simply smiled pleasantly.  
  
"I am perfectly safe, Mr. Roderick. Eriol simply took me out to lunch." She stated, taking a dainty sip of her soda. Robert's face darkened.  
  
"Well, lunch or no, I'm afraid I must take you away. Your mother insists." He stated, grasping her wrist. Tomoyo tried to jerk her arm away, but he simply held tighter, pulling her out of her seat.  
  
"Mr. Roderick, please..." Suddenly, a hand came out and clasped Robert's, tearing his grip away. Tomoyo sighed in relief and looked at her savior, Eriol, who was now standing with one hand supporting her's, the other holding Robert.  
  
"You will keep your hands off the lady. She is quite safe with me, and I will explain everything to Sonomi when we get back." He stated calmly, gently leading Tomoyo out of the restaurant without another word. Luckily, he had left some money on the table, more than enough to pay for their meal. As soon as they were back in his car, Eriol turned and looked at Tomoyo's wrist closely.  
  
"Did he hurt you?"  
  
"No. It might bruise a little, but that's all. I'm sure he was just trying to obey mother..."  
  
"You keep thinking that, lovely friend of mine." He chuckled, pulling out into the street. She smiled and leaned back.  
  
"Besides, with you protecting me, I have nothing to worry about." She murmured, her eyes closing tiredly. He looked over and smiled tenderly at her. His friend had grown from that big-hearted little girl, to this wondrous creature that had so many hidden secrets, he had yet to discover them all.  
  
But he was determined to do so, at all costs.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"TOMOYO!!! Where on earth were you?! We were so worried!" Sonomi shrieked that evening, when Eriol and Tomoyo returned home. Tomoyo rolled her eyes and Eriol smiled.  
  
"Tomoyo was feeling a bit under the weather, so I took her out to lunch. Then we got to talking and time ran away, so we went out to dinner, too. I apologize for not having her home before nine." He said jokingly. Sonomi smiled at his manner, and with a relieved sigh, she sank back down onto the couch. She, Meiling, Omata, Naoko, Tyson, Touya and Nakuru were all in the sitting room, and all were looking quite relieved.  
  
"Oh, that's fine, then. But, Tomoyo, darling, how are you feeling?" Sonomi asked, worried. Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"Just a bit tired. I guess that I just need more sleep." She stated. Meiling yawned.  
  
"I agree. I'm rather tired as well." She murmured, standing up and straightening her skirt. Omata shot Eriol and Tyson a sly look, then with a sweep of his arms, picked up his protesting wife and carried her up the stairs, Tomoyo trailing after in a fit of laughter. Naoko smiled, then returned to the book she was reading, hardly noticing that the rest of the people in the room were leaving as well.  
  
"Goodnight, Eriol. See you in the office tomorrow." Tyson muttered to his friend, as he saw that Naoko was still sitting there. Eriol shot him a knowing glance, then went upstairs. Tyson slowly made his way over to the oblivious girl and put a hand on her shoulder. With a flinch, she looked up and smiled.  
  
"Mr. Burnside, what are you still doing here?" She asked. Tyson pretended to look offended.  
  
"Oh, so that's how it is? You want me out of your sight as soon as possible? Fine, then, I'll leave." He muttered, making to walk towards the door. Naoko's face fell and she grasped his sleeve.  
  
"I didn't mean that. I simply meant that everyone had already gone up to bed and...well..." Her earnest face made his heart melt and he smiled warmly at her.  
  
"This isn't my house? Have you forgotten so soon, Miss Naoko? It practically *is* my home. I spent most of my childhood here, you know." He murmured, sitting next to her on the couch. Naoko blushed.  
  
"Actually, I didn't. I only knew Eriol when I was eight, and after that, I never saw him again, until now. This is the first time I've heard from him in years." She stated, putting her book to the side. Tyson smiled.  
  
"When we were in high-school, I practically boarded here. You see, my parents are very social, and they are invited to parties at numerous homes every night. I was never invited, nor did my parents care to have me there, so I simply came over here every day, and spent time with Eriol and his family. They have become more of a family to me than my own parents." He chuckled a bit bitterly at the end of this, and Naoko looked at her lap.  
  
"I'm sorry. My parents were always there for me, and have always looked out for my well-being. You see, my father was ill constantly during my childhood, and my mother had to work full hours just to support us. When I was twelve, my dad passed away, and my mother then had to support the two of us. But she was always there when I needed to talk to her." Naoko stopped as she realized that this may not be something he wanted to hear. Tyson, however, was listening in interest.  
  
"Please go on! I want to know more about your life." He pleaded. Naoko's cheeks reddened.  
  
"It isn't that glamorous, Mr. Burnside. I come from a poor family, got into college on scholarships, and probably wouldn't be where I am today if it weren't for Daidouji-sama's kindness and Tomoyo's friendship." She whispered. Tyson smiled.  
  
"It sounds better than my life, where everything was handed to me on a silver platter. And it's Tyson, please." He said, covering her hand with his. Naoko's blush flooded up once again, and she smiled waveringly at him.  
  
"Tyson." She murmured, a yawn emerging from her mouth just after the word. Tyson laughed softly and helped her up.  
  
"You had best get some sleep. I have a feeling tomorrow's going to be just as busy as today." He murmured, leading her from the room. Naoko smiled and obeyed him, she going up the staircase while he went to the front door. She had just turned from sight when a voice wafted up to her.  
  
"Sweet dreams, Naoko."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"So when are Sakura and Syaoran supposed to arrive?" Eriol asked as he drove Tomoyo to the agency the next morning. Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"Sometime next month. Won't they be surprised that Touya has a family?" She laughed in delight. Eriol smiled.  
  
"I'll bet. I can just imagine Syaoran's mouth dropping open and him yelling something like, 'that moron has reproduced?!?!'." He laughed as Tomoyo giggled into her hand for a moment, then sobered, as if a thought had suddenly struck her.  
  
"Eriol...I have a question." Tomoyo stopped, unsure of how to continue. Ever since Kaho's visit a few days before, Tomoyo had felt rather uncomfortable with the situation, and felt that it needed to be addressed as soon as possible.  
  
"Shoot away."  
  
"Do you like Kaho?" She got right to the point. Eriol's eyes widened quite a bit, and a barely-there flush rose to his pale cheeks.  
  
"What do you mean? As in, like as a coworker, like as an employer to his employee..."  
  
"Like as in, 'to have feelings for'. Do you?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol's cheeks brightened the slightest bit.  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"Nakuru seems to think so, and to tell the whole truth, I'm not sure she is comfortable with it. Besides. You're blushing." She stated dryly, a slight smile appearing at the corners of her mouth. Eriol sighed.  
  
"I don't really know how I feel about her. I went out with her a few times in the past years... and you'd never guess it by her appearance, but she is actually several years *older* than me. Yes, I enjoy her company and she is quite pretty to look at...but I cannot say I have 'feeling's' for her in that way, no." He answered carefully. Tomoyo silently sighed in relief.  
  
"But now I have a question. What is between you and Robert?" Eriol asked suddenly, turning the tables on her. Tomoyo started and felt her own cheeks redden.  
  
"Nothing on my part, besides friendship, and maybe not even that. I can't be sure about him, though. He proposed, just before we came here, in fact...and I told him I would think about it..." She trailed off. She knew that she didn't love him, but when he had proposed, he had put up a good argument...  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
*Ding-Dong!*  
  
"Coming!" Tomoyo called, looking up from the sketch that she was making of a new dress design. She walked over to the door of her apartment and opened the door, shocked by who she saw outside.  
  
"Mr. Roderick! What a surprise." Tomoyo choked back her shock and held the door open for him to enter. He smiled at her and entered, looking around at the elegant apartment.  
  
"May I help you with something?" Tomoyo asked, as she shut the door. He turned.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Well, you must have come here for some reason!" She said teasingly, a slight twinge of annoyance running through her. He turned to face her and nodded.  
  
"I did. Please sit down." His voice was deeper than usual, and softer...almost sensual. Tomoyo had to repress a shudder of something that was not disgust. She silently did as he asked, sitting on the couch in the corner of her living room. He sat down next to her and then turned, his eyes earnest.  
  
"Tomoyo, you and I have known each other for some time, correct?" He asked. She nodded.  
  
"And you must know that I feel more for you than just friendship, don't you?" He asked. Tomoyo nodded again, wondering where this was going. The man next to her shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"In fact, I think I love you, Tomoyo."  
  
After this statement, he was silent, watching her face, while she tried to digest what he had just said. She had never felt a strong attraction to this man, but he was so kind to her...  
  
"I came here tonight to ask you to be my wife, Tomoyo." He murmured in that same deep voice. Tomoyo met his eyes and couldn't pull herself away.  
  
"But...but you hardly *know* me!" She stammered, trying to get her wits back. He smiled and covered her hand with his, squeezing it lovingly.  
  
"But I love you. And even if you don't feel the same way, you can learn to. Few marriages start off with the couple actually loving each other, nowadays. But I am sure we can become quite fond of each other." He breathed, capturing her lips in a searing kiss. Tomoyo shuddered as his arms surrounded her.  
  
She still felt nothing but a strange passion from the kiss. But he had said that he loved her...and perhaps, in time, she could learn to love him...  
  
"I will have to think about it." She breathed, pulling back. A few minutes later, he left and she leaned against the door, tears coming to her eyes. She knew that she didn't love Robert, in fact, she had never felt that way about any man. But this feeling that was running through her now. What was it?  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
"Passion, I suppose." Eriol said shortly, keeping his eyes on the road. Was it just her, or was there a hint of sharpness to his voice as he said that?  
  
"I suppose you're right. But he is a good man, and he has a comfortable living...I would be content, at least." She murmured. Eriol narrowed his eyes and then abruptly steered to the edge of the road and stopped, causing the car to jerk. Tomoyo stared at him in astonishment as he put the emergency break on and then turned to her, his face serious.  
  
"Don't you DARE even consider that, Tomoyo." His voice was harsh, and edged with ice. Tomoyo's eyes widened in hurt.  
  
"But..."  
  
"You are better than that. You always were and you always will be. You deserve the best and that Road-Prick person will certainly not be able to give you that. Don't lower yourself to the standards that your mother and other social butterflies set. You deserve more than that, higher than that. YOU ARE BETTER THAN THAT." The last words were almost desperate, and filled with pain. Tomoyo felt tears enter her eyes.  
  
"I don't understand..."  
  
"When I was disabled, mutated, horrifying, you were the only person who dared to see through that. That alone, put you far above the people of this world. Then you introduced me to your friends and proved that you were practically an angel sent to earth. Above everything, you stayed with me, made me feel welcomed, liked...loved. You are an angel, Tomoyo, and you always will be. Don't lower yourself to our humble status, just because everyone is pressuring you to be 'content'. You deserve only the best. And the 'best' is the person who will make you laugh, make you joyful, make you LOVE. Only then should you give yourself away. Only then." He murmured. He had taken her hands and was now stroking his thumbs over the backs of the warm, silky skin. Tomoyo's tears were now dripping down her face and he gently reached up with one hand, to wipe them away.  
  
"Do you really believe that?" She whispered. He smiled.  
  
"Yes. And only then will I feel safe to give my approval. Until then, I will dislike all your suitors with a vengeance." He chuckled. Tomoyo gave a watery laugh and sighed.  
  
"Eriol, thank you." She whispered, as he turned to start the car again. He grinned over at her.  
  
"Any time."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Eriol?"  
  
Eriol looked up from his paperwork and saw Kaho peeking into his office. With a smile, he motioned her in, then turned his eyes back to his work, trying to forget the conversation he had with Tomoyo that morning.  
  
"What can I help you with?" He asked. Kaho laughed lightly.  
  
"Oh, I just had some free time and I thought I'd bother you a little. I hope you don't mind." She murmured, her voice sweet. Eriol couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Of course not. Have a seat. I am afraid I will not be much company, but you can try." He chuckled at this. She smiled.  
  
"Oh, that's all right. I'll just talk and you can listen."  
  
"Or you can talk and I can give involuntary answers. I think it would work better that way." He stated, as his gaze trailed from his papers to where she sat, across from him. Looking at her now, he could honestly admit that what he had said to Tomoyo was the truth. He did like her, but his feelings for her were not set in stone. Kaho was a *very* attractive woman, and she was quite nice.  
  
But right now his mind had conflicting arguments. He had seen the worry in Tomoyo's eyes when she had brought up the woman in question, and he knew that Tomoyo would not bring up something that was not important. He also knew that he had known Kaho longer, and understood her better than most people.  
  
With a disgusted shake of his head, Eriol went back to reading the papers, trying to get his mind off the argument in whole. That was hard to do, however, seeing as a pair of hands were now gently rubbing his shoulders in a massage.  
  
"You're too tense, Eriol. You should really relax." Kaho murmured, her hands deftly rubbing at the kinks in his shoulders and neck. Eriol smiled and shut his eyes, enjoying the treatment. His head fell back slightly and he gave a groan of contentment. Kaho gave a soft laugh and continued on with the treatment, her head bending down to his.  
  
"Enjoying yourself?"  
  
"Mmm..."  
  
"Good." Her voice was breathy and before he knew it, a pair of lips had found his neck and were placing feather-light kisses upwards, over his jaw, and finally pressing against his own. Eriol sat in shock for a moment, and before he had time to recover himself, Kaho had pulled away, smiling.  
  
"I have to get back to my work. See you later, Eriol." She called, walking out of his office. It took quite a few minutes for the shock to wear away, and for him to think straight. And even then, only one thought was able to snowball past the confusion in his mind.  
  
'Tomoyo's gonna kill me.'  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Good! Now get out there and break a leg!" Tatie Harrower called to Alice, as the model stepped out onto the runway. From behind the curtains, Tomoyo watched eagerly as all of the girls made flawless runs.  
  
"This is wonderful! Look at them!" Tatie hissed, pointing out over the audience. There were several gaudily-dressed persons in the back, watching with hawk-eyes as the models did their work. Tomoyo recognized them immediately as some of the most prominent fashion agents in Europe.  
  
"They look pleased." She said uncertainly, trying to read their expressions. Tatie patted her back.  
  
"Of course they do! They have a designer genius on their hands!" She laughed, as the last model finished her run. Tomoyo sighed in relief and slipped away to her private sitting room that they had set up just with her in mind. When she got there, she tiredly un-locked the door and was startled to see Robert there, holding a champagne bottle.  
  
"You were wonderful, love. Simply amazing!" He stated, popping the cork and pouring the liquid into two stemmed-glass goblets. Tomoyo forced a smile and took the drink, taking a small sip. She had never had much of a taste for alcohol of any kind, but the gesture was nice and she didn't want to offend him. With a sigh, she sank down onto a chair.  
  
"Quite a day?" He asked, taking a gulp of his own drink. Tomoyo nodded.  
  
"All the models were completely nervous, even through they have done it before. And backstage was simply a zoo...but it all turned out all right." She murmured, setting down her glass and standing back up. He smiled and twined an arm around her waist.  
  
"I know. I was out there rooting for you." He murmured, kissing her cheek. Tomoyo forced herself not to shy away, but instead, gently pulled out of his grasp with a smile.  
  
"You haven't answered me, you know." He murmured, trying to pull her close again. She moved away and pretended to be trying to find something in her purse.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I asked you to marry me. Most women would have answered by now." He stated, a slight, confident smile on his lips and he played with a strand of her long hair. Tomoyo smiled back and walked to the door.  
  
"Most women aren't me, Robert. I still need some time." She murmured, leaving the room and meeting Meiling, who was waiting for her near the entrance.  
  
If Tomoyo had looked back, she would have seen an ugly scowl on the young man's face.  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	8. I got drunk

LOVE OF AGES  
  
by: Daphne Li  
  
Chapter 8.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"She did *WHAT*?!?!" Tomoyo hissed that night, after everyone had gone to the sitting room. Eriol had pulled her back into the dinning room after supper, and had asked to talk with her.  
  
"She kissed me. She was giving me a massage to calm my nerves and she kissed me." Eriol groaned. Tomoyo put her hands on her hips and stared at him.  
  
"What are you going to do about it?" She asked. He shrugged.  
  
"I really don't know. I thought that I was sending her the 'just friendly' signal, but apparently, she took it the wrong way." He murmured. Tomoyo snorted.  
  
"She takes a lot of things 'the wrong way'."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nakuru told me a story the night Kaho came over. It seems that Kaho also put the moves on Touya and tried to get him into bed, *after* he and Nakuru were engaged." She finally admitted. Eriol's mouth dropped open.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Apparently she likes to play the field with rich guys...either that, or she switches love interests really fast." Tomoyo said sarcastically. Eriol dropped down into a chair.  
  
"Did you like it?" She asked suddenly. He frowned.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Did you like her kissing you?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol wrinkled his nose a little, then thought back to the kiss.  
  
"At the time I was too shocked to notice much of anything. Of course, that trail of kisses up my neck should have warned me..."  
  
"Excuse me?" Tomoyo asked, her eyes flashing. Eriol flushed.  
  
"It was like kissing my sister." He said finally. Tomoyo still looked angry.  
  
"You could have pulled away."  
  
"Would you have?" He asked. Tomoyo looked startled and her eyes grew confused.  
  
"Going by that kiss you told me about, between you and Robert, I would say no." He said carelessly. Tomoyo blushed.  
  
"So what are you going to do?" She asked quickly, changing the subject. He shrugged.  
  
"Ignore the fact that it happened, I suppose. Maybe if I don't mention it, she won't feel inclined to do it again." He murmured. She nodded in agreement, then stood up. Eriol searched vainly for something to say.  
  
"I saw Tyson and Naoko going out the front door a few moments ago. Where were they going?" He asked, as they walked back to the sitting room. Tomoyo grinned, her eyes back to sparkling.  
  
"They went over to his home so he could give her a tour." She said slyly. Eriol's face also gained a sly grin and he chuckled.  
  
"So how long do you think..."  
  
"About another week." She answered. He looked taken aback.  
  
"Why a week?"  
  
"Because that is how long it's going to take me to convince Naoko that just because she grew up poor, doesn't mean that she can't have feelings for a rich man." She laughed. Eriol smirked and held out his arm, allowing her to take it.  
  
"To matchmaking!" He boomed. She giggled.  
  
"To matchmaking."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Where have you been?"  
  
Tomoyo and Meiling were curled up on Tomoyo's bed, staring over at Naoko, who had just entered the room. The brown-haired girl blushed at Meiling's question and averted her eyes.  
  
"On a tour." She mumbled. Meiling looked confused, until Tomoyo whispered into her ear and they both got sly smiles.  
  
"So...did you have a good time with your tour guide?" Meiling asked slyly. Naoko blushed even more and buried her head in her hands.  
  
"Stop that, guys. It's not funny." She mumbled. Tomoyo laughed and pulled her over to the bed.  
  
"Of course it is! You like him, don't you?" She asked slyly. Naoko couldn't have turned redder.  
  
"Oh, Tomoyo! He is a very nice man, that's all. Besides, I highly doubt that he has taken any notice of me..."  
  
"Oh no? Naoko, open your eyes. He's obviously attracted to you, and he hangs around you every time he gets the chance." Meiling stated. Naoko buried her head in her hands again, and Tomoyo quickly came to her rescue.  
  
"Oh! Look at the time! I have a photo-shoot tomorrow morning! We had better go to bed." She murmured. Meiling nodded in agreement and quickly left, yelling 'goodnight' to them. Naoko too, said a quick 'goodnight' and then dashed to her own room, shutting the door tightly. Only then did she let out a sigh of relief.  
  
Her earlier encounter with Tyson Burnside had been quite unsettling, owning to the fact that a) he was showing her his house, and b) he seemed to rely on her good opinion of his house. In every room he had asked her if she liked it and if there were any changes that she thought he should make on it. Not having much knowledge in the art of redecorating, Naoko had simply gaped at all the rich, beautiful rooms and told him that nothing needed to be changed.  
  
Another thing that unnerved her was the fact that her friends seemed to think he had feelings for her. This, she knew, was impossible. He was a wealthy aristocratic businessman, and she was a poor writer/businesswoman, who had struggled every day of her life just to survive, before her books had become best-sellers. The rift that separated them was much too wide for anything such as her friends had suggested, to *ever* occur.  
  
Right?  
  
But as she got into bed that night, Naoko couldn't help but re-play everything that she had seen and heard in his home, through her mind. And just before she fell asleep, a memory of something sweet and tender lulled her into the land of the sandman.  
  
/Sweet dreams, Naoko/  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Eriol? May I talk to you?" Tomoyo asked hesitantly the next afternoon. She had stopped by his office to ask him if he would join her for lunch again. He had agreed and they were now at that same little café, sitting at a small table in the corner. Tomoyo nervously stirred her the tea in her cup around with a spoon and tried not to meet his eyes.  
  
"That *is* what we came here to do. What's the matter?" He asked, setting down the sandwich he was about to bite into. She nervously played with the spoon.  
  
"There is something I didn't tell you last night..." She muttered. He frowned.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Robert asked me to marry him again. He's getting impatient and I don't think I can stall him much longer." She whispered. Eriol's hand jerked and it hit the salt shaker, causing it to teeter dangerously on the edge of the table. He quickly caught it and moved it back into place.  
  
"You know my opinion, Tomoyo." He stated, forcing her to meet his eyes by putting his fingers gently under her chin. Her shoulders drooped.  
  
"He won't let me go just for that. And mother was most insistent when I spoke to her last night..."  
  
"What does your mother have to do with this?"  
  
"She is the one instigating it." Tomoyo moaned, burying her face in her hands. Eriol sat back and folded his arms, looking at her thoughtfully.  
  
"Do you want to marry him?" He asked. Tomoyo looked stunned.  
  
"I...don't know. I suppose..."  
  
"Tomoyo, like I said a few nights ago. 'Suppose' isn't good enough. You need to be loved. You *deserve* to be loved and to love back. Don't go for comfort, please!" Eriol picked his sandwich back up and took a bite, trying not to blow up at her stubbornness. Tomoyo sighed and sipped at her tea.  
  
"Eriol, am I...am I pretty?" She asked softly. Eriol looked up, stunned.  
  
"Of course you are. In fact, you are one of the most beautiful women of my acquaintance. Why?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess I just feel...oh, never mind. It was a stupid question." Tomoyo sighed, picking at her salad. Eriol frowned and reached out to put his hand over hers.  
  
"Tomoyo, I think I understand now. You are settling for Robert because you think nothing better will come along." He stated. Tomoyo nodded slowly and Eriol chuckled.  
  
"You, of all people, shouldn't worry about that! There are plenty more men who would die to have you, and I am sure that one of them is the right one. Just wait. You're still young, Tomoyo...practically an infant. Don't try to spread your wings yet." He commanded. Tomoyo growled playfully and hit his arm.  
  
"I am NOT an infant! I am eighteen, and I can quite take care of myself." She hissed, poking him in the chest. He grinned and batted her hand away.  
  
"And I am twenty-one. I am older and know more than you, so to me, you are an infant, if not my best friend." He stated, his heart doing a strange twist as Tomoyo poked his chest again and glared.  
  
"You'll pay for that! You get to pay the bill!" She stated, getting up and stalking out the door. With a laugh, Eriol quickly handed the waiter a couple pound-notes, then hurried out after her.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Naoko sank onto the comfortable couch in the sitting room and sighed. She had been all day at one of Tomoyo's photo-shoots, and had spent most of her time on the phone with the office back home. It had been quite stressful, and she was relieved to get home.  
  
When she had arrived, she had learned that Touya had taken his wife and son out to dinner, and the same went for Eriol and Tomoyo, who took along Meiling and Omata. Sonomi and Milly had decided to catch up on old times, and they too, had gone out for the evening, leaving her alone...not that she minded. The quiet was nice.  
  
With a small groan, she leaned her head back against the back of the couch and closed her tired eyes. Thoughts of the next story she was planning on writing were filtering through her head, and she was mentally organizing them into categories. That is why she did not hear anyone enter the room, nor did she notice that she was not alone until a strong pair of hands gently began to massage her shoulders. With a yelp, Naoko looked up, only to see the grinning face of Tyson Burnside looking down at her.  
  
"Good evening, Ms. Naoko!" He crowed cheerfully, gently rubbing her shoulders. She smiled, but shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"I didn't hear you come in." She murmured. He laughed.  
  
"I could tell. You looked so tense, and now I can see I was right. You really need to relax." He murmured. Naoko smiled and decided to make the best of the situation by closing her eyes and sighing in contentment.  
  
"Eriol asked me to keep an eye on you tonight. He told me that you had refused their offer of dinner, so I offered to come over and keep you company." He said conversationally. She smiled.  
  
"Hum?"  
  
"Yup. And I even brought over a dinner. It isn't much...I made it myself and I don't cook often, but it is one of my favorite meals. I thought that we could eat it in here, at that table over there." He indicated the round table in the corner of the room, which Naoko noticed now held a casserole dish and two plates, plus serving sets.  
  
"You didn't have to do that for me!"  
  
"Oh, but I wanted to! Come, I want you to try it!" He pulled her out of her seat and led her over to the table, grinning.  
  
"It's tuna casserole. My old nurse taught me how to make it." He stated, as he spooned some delicious looking food onto her plate. It consisted of long, flat noodles and tuna in a rich, creamy sauce. There were peas mixed in, and as Naoko watched, he ground some fresh pepper onto her portion. He then sat down and motioned for her to do the same.  
  
"It looks wonderful!" Naoko claimed, as she sat. Just as she did, Philipe came in holding a bottle of something. He put it on the table and then left them, smiling. Naoko looked at the bottle and realized that it was quite a well known brand of wine, quite expensive and quite good. He poured her some into a long, stemmed glass and then poured himself some.  
  
"Eriol and I like to collect wines, just because of their pretty labels. But we like to open a bottle now and then." He grinned cheekily and took a sip, closing his eyes in bliss. She smiled and took a sip of her own. Instead of dry, like she had thought it would be, the wine was rather fruity with flavors of several fruits twining around each other delightfully.  
  
"Mmm." She moaned, putting down the glass. He grinned and then dug into his meal. After quite a few comments about how good it was, they fell into talking about business and the newest products on the market, known to help businesses along.  
  
Before they knew it, the wine was gone and the short hand on the clock was reading eleven p.m. Both of them had lapsed into a lazy conversation about legal documents, their cheeks slightly flushed from the wine. No, they were not drunk, just...mellowed.  
  
But it was a fact that Naoko was no longer thinking about the social rift between them, which was just his intention. Eriol had mentioned Naoko's worry over this subject to him, and had warned him to go easy on the girl, since she seemed to insecure. So far, all of Tyson's plans had flopped, but this one was going quite smoothly. It had actually been him who had instigated all of the plans for everyone to go out. He had been sure that Naoko would refuse, and was counting on this.  
  
Yes, if you haven't figured it out, Tyson Burnside had fallen in love with the shy Naoko, and was determined to make her see that she was no lower than him, nor was she any less attractive because of her past. Oh, no. Quite the opposite, actually...  
  
"I had best be going. Everyone should be returning soon, and I really should get home to bed." He stated, standing up. Philipe had long ago taken their plates, silverware and the leftovers away, promising to take care of them. Naoko stood up as well, looking quite peaceful and relaxed, if not a bit tipsy. You see, Tyson was used to wine; Naoko wasn't.  
  
"Thank you for coming. I've had a lovely night." She said, as he gently took her hand and kissed it. Naoko felt a blush rise to her cheeks as he gently pulled her closer.  
  
"No, thank you for keeping me company. I was quite lonely, and I was glad to have someone to talk to." He murmured, his eyes trained on her face. Then the fell to her lips and stayed there. Naoko felt a shudder run through her as his hands slipped around her waist, pulling her closer.  
  
"Tyson..." She trailed off as his lips descended towards hers. She managed a slight gasp before his lips covered her's warmly, caressing them gently. Naoko, who had never been kissed in her life, fell limp in his arms in delight of it. His hands stroked her back gently and she clung to his shoulders, her mind whirling.  
  
The kiss seemed to last forever for both of them, but was over far too soon. With a moan of regret he pulled away, breathing hard. Naoko kept her eyes closed, trying to get over her dizziness but not succeeding very well. Tyson was in no better state. That kiss had been planned, yes, but it had been far more passionate than even he could have guessed, and filled with something far beyond passion.  
  
Wondering what it was, he leaned down once more, capturing her lips again. This kiss was the same way, though a bit more bold. When they pulled back this time, Naoko couldn't even figure out which way was up, and Tyson had a goofy smile on his face.  
  
"That was...nice." He muttered, as she pulled away and put a hand to her head. Naoko smiled weakly, but said nothing.  
  
"I really should leave..." He trailed off, pulling her close again and placing feather light kisses on her lips. With a final, rocky resolve, he reluctantly pulled away and walked towards the door.  
  
"Goodnight, my Naoko." He murmured, leaving the room and going to the front door, his wine-pleased mind still trying to process what had just happened. Then, as he walked across the grounds to his house, with a shock, it hit him.  
  
"I just kissed the woman I love!" He shouted, letting out a whoop and pumping his fist in the air.  
  
Back at Eriol's house, poor Naoko was still standing in the sitting room, her mind spinning. Had that really just happened? Had he just kissed her...several times? Or was it the effects of the wine? Whatever the reason, Naoko's body was now humming with a new-found awareness.  
  
She slowly made her way up to her room and changed into her night-gown. After quickly brushing her teeth and washing her face (with *very* cold water), she threw herself into her bed.  
  
"What have I done?" She whimpered. First she had drank wine, something almost unheard of for young people, in Japan. Second, she had kissed a man and loved every second of it. Third, it was a rich man she had kissed...a *very* rich man with money to burn...  
  
"I am drunk." She groaned, burying her face into her pillows. But her thoughts would not allow her to sleep. Instead, the memory of his kisses filled her mind, causing her heart to pound.  
  
/Goodnight, my Naoko/  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning, Tomoyo looked down at her watch, frowning. It was all ready eight thirty, and Naoko still wasn't up yet. All of the parties had returned home late, and Naoko had already gone to bed by that time. Eriol had informed all of them that Tyson had offered to come over and keep her company, so none of them were worried.  
  
But now, Tomoyo was. Naoko was usually one of the first ones up in the morning, and it wasn't like her to be this late. With a sigh, Tomoyo stood up from the breakfast table and made her way to Naoko's room. Arriving there, she found the door unlocked, so she entered.  
  
The room was completely dark, the heavy curtains pulled securely over the windows. The bed curtains were open, however, and a small mound underneath the warm covers alerted Tomoyo to the fact that her friend was still in bed. With swiftness like a cat, Tomoyo went over to the bed and gazed down at her friend. What she saw shocked her.  
  
Naoko was pale, her hair was a mess, her silky nightgown was wrinkled horribly, and the covers of her bed were all twisted. All in all, Naoko looked like she had been through WWIII. With a firm resolve, Tomoyo gently shook her friend's shoulder.  
  
"Naoko? Naoko!" She hissed. The brown-haired girl groaned and turned over, her eyes fluttering open. They were slightly blood-shot and tired-looking.  
  
"Naoko, what happened?" Tomoyo asked, astonished. Naoko groaned and grasped her head.  
  
"Quiet down, will you?" She moaned, closing her eyes. Tomoyo frowned.  
  
"What happened?" Tomoyo asked in a softer voice. Naoko shook her head.  
  
"I got drunk...or almost."  
  
"You drank wine?! Naoko, why?"  
  
"Tyson brought it over. It was so good, and we were only going to have a glass, but Philipe kept coming in and re-filling them. We weren't paying attention to how much we were drinking, and we finished the whole bottle." Naoko tried to remember everything. Meanwhile, Tomoyo was a mixture of amused and shocked.  
  
"And then something happened and I kept thinking about it, so I didn't get to sleep till late." Naoko grumbled. Tomoyo choked.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"He kissed me." Naoko's voice trailed off as she began to fall back to sleep.  
  
"Kissed you!?!?"  
  
"Um-hum. Several times..." Her voice ended and soft, regular breathing replaced it; Naoko had fallen back to sleep. Smiling, Tomoyo quickly got up and left the room.  
  
So. Naoko was finally coming out of her shell, and it was Tyson that was doing it? Hurrah for the boy! Perhaps he would be the one to make Naoko see that she really was worth something. Though...getting her drunk wasn't quite the way she would have done it, Tyson had managed quite well.  
  
At least she hoped.  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	9. Realizations

LOVE OF AGES  
  
by: Daphne Li  
  
Chapter 9  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Hurry, Meiling!!!" Tomoyo called. It had been quite a few weeks since the incident between Naoko and Tyson, and the women were on their way to pick up Sakura and Syaoran at the airport.  
  
"I'm here, I'm here." Meiling groaned, racing down the staircase and out the front door. The girls piled into the limo and it rushed off. They got there just moments before Sakura's flight touched down, and then they waited anxiously for some sign of the couple in the large crowd exiting the plane.  
  
Then chestnut colored hair appeared at the back of the group and the girls immediately recognized Syaoran's face.  
  
"SYAORAN!!!" The three young women shrieked, throwing themselves into his arms. He chuckled deeply and returned it, while Sakura watched on in amusement.  
  
"SAKURA!!!" Tomoyo cried again, rocketing into Sakura's waiting arms. The auburn haired woman laughed and hugged back tightly.  
  
"We missed you so much. You'll never believe all of the things that have happened!" Meiling commented as the ushered the two guests to the limo. Sakura and Syaoran frowned in confusion.  
  
"What?" Sakura asked. Naoko, Meiling and Tomoyo shared a sly look.  
  
"You'll see!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"TOUYA!!!" Sakura shrieked, as the form of her brother entered the sitting room. The three girls had ushered them in there as soon as they had arrived, telling Philipe to take the guests luggage up to their rooms. They had sat in there, talking for about half an hour, when the said person entered the room, grinning.  
  
Touya braced himself as his little sister threw herself into his arms. Behind them, Syaoran turned slightly pale at the 'surprise', because he and Touya had never really gotten along...  
  
"Where have you been? How are you? What's the surprise you wanted to show me?" Sakura asked eagerly. Touya smiled, a smile softer than any she had ever seen on him (being a father does that to you!).  
  
"Hold on. I'll go get it." He murmured. As Sakura watched him exit the room, Tomoyo quickly laid the picture of Touya and his little family face- down on the mantle, so she wouldn't see it.  
  
"What on earth could he surprise me with, more than himself?" Sakura asked timidly. Tomoyo grinned and shook her head, while Meiling stifled a giggle and Naoko hid a smile. Then, a tiny 'ahh-oooo' rippled through the room, and a soft laugh was heard. Sakura and Syaoran watched in shock as Touya entered with a tiny baby boy in his arms.  
  
"Sakura, this is your nephew, Seamus. Seamus, this is your Auntie Sakura!" Touya introduced. Sakura looked as if she would faint, and Syaoran held her waist protectively.  
  
"Touya! How...who's the mother?" Sakura asked helplessly. Touya grinned.  
  
"A wonderful woman, my wife, Nakuru." He stated. Sakura turned even paler at this, then her face twisted in hurt.  
  
"You didn't even tell us you had a son! I mean, I know you were married, but...he's beautiful!" Sakura exclaimed, causing the other's in the room to sweat-drop. Sakura had changed from one subject to the other without even batting an eyelash. Touya gently handed his son over to his sister, and Sakura held the baby tenderly, her eyes soft. Tomoyo gasped and then tilted her head in wonder.  
  
"Sakura, you're pregnant!" She exclaimed. Sakura looked up and turned red.  
  
"What?"  
  
"WHAT?!" This came from Syaoran, who's eyes were now wider than pizza platters.  
  
"That is the look only a mother could have. Trust me, I've seen it plenty before." Touya stated, looking not at all surprised. Sakura turned pale.  
  
"But...but how is that possible? Shouldn't I have known?" She asked shakily. Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"Maybe, maybe not. Either way, you *are* pregnant and I will prove it to you by tomorrow." Tomoyo laughed. Syaoran looked faint, but he was smiling foolishly. To everyone's surprise, Touya put an arm around his shoulders.  
  
"Man, I pity you. Having a kaijuu as a wife, and now a kaijuu in the making, you are going to have a lot of trouble!" Touya chuckled as Sakura shot him a glare and Syaoran began to look sick. This made the whole room erupt in laughter once again.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"I'M PREGNANT!" Sakura shrieked a few hours later, racing from Tomoyo's bathroom. Tomoyo had had a feeling something like this might happen, so she had gotten a pregnancy test, just in case. Sure enough, there was a plus sign on the stem, and Sakura's face was glowing. Syaoran had long gotten over his shock, and was now smothering his wife with kisses.  
  
"Congratulations! Wait until Er...um...our host finds out!" Meiling squealed. Omata had returned from an errand, and was now holding her around the waist, while Naoko, Touya and Seamus were seated on the bed, anxiously awaiting the outcome.  
  
"That reminds me. Who *is* our host?" Syaoran asked curiously, cutting off his snogging session with his wife. The group smiled slyly and simply motioned them from the room. Once they were down in the sitting room again, it was only a matter of minutes before the front door opened and steps were heard. Tomoyo clutched her hands in anticipation as the door swung open and a tall young man with dark black hair and blue eyes entered the room.  
  
For a moment, Syaoran and Sakura both stared, their eyes wide. Then Sakura did a slow turn towards the mantel, and picked up the group photograph of all her friends. With shaky hands she looked from the picture, back to the man, then at the picture again. Finally, she pressed it into Tomoyo's waiting hands and rushed towards Eriol, tears falling from her face.  
  
"You're alive. We were so afraid that...oh, Eriol! We missed you so much!" Sakura whimpered, burying her face in his shoulder. Eriol smiled and held his dear friend close. Syaoran stood nearby, his face deathly pale.  
  
"Eriol? Buddy?" He whispered, not believing what he was seeing. Eriol nodded and Syaoran passed a shaky hand over his eyes, then looked again. When the image did not change, Syaoran's face broke into a smile and he quickly went over and patted Eriol on the back.  
  
"We missed you, man. Oh, and hands off the lady. A pregnant woman needs her space." Syaoran stated slyly, pulling his wife close as Eriol released her. Eriol stood, stunned for a moment, then he broke into a grin.  
  
"Why you old rogue! First you marry her, then you get her pregnant. What next?" He rolled his eyes over-dramatically and Syaoran blushed. Tomoyo slapped Eriol's arm just as another person entered the room.  
  
"Honey, Milly and I just got back and...OH!!!" Nakuru stopped on the threshold, her hand on her throat. She had not been expecting the crowd.  
  
"Darling, this is Sakura, my sister." Touya said, putting his arm around his wife's waist. Sakura quickly moved forward to hug Nakuru gently, and Nakuru also seemed to get the same instinct that Tomoyo had.  
  
"You're pregnant!"  
  
"Ugh! Does *everyone* know how to tell but me?" Sakura groaned. Nakuru laughed.  
  
"Well, darling, don't you worry! I have plenty of helpful advice on how to be a mom. Just come to me if you need any help!" She giggled. Sakura nodded and they were soon in a big discussion about motherhood.  
  
Tomoyo watched this and sighed softly, wistfully. Eriol, who was standing next to her, was the only one who noticed her lonely gaze on the baby Seamus, and his heart flipped once again.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Tomoyo sighed as she watched Naoko read silently the next day. The young woman had been avoiding Tyson Burnside at all costs, and poor Tyson was trying harder than ever to make her see his side of things. Naoko, being the stubborn thing she was, refused to see it.  
  
"Naoko?"  
  
"Um-hum?"  
  
"Mother, Meiling, Omata and I are going out to dinner. Eriol is at his business meeting and won't get home till late. Touya and Nakuru have taken Sakura and Syaoran out to dinner, and Milly is out at a meeting as well. So would you like to come with us?" Tomoyo asked hesitantly. Naoko shook her head.  
  
"I'm fine, thanks. I think I'll just stay here again." She murmured, her nose still buried in her book. Tomoyo sighed again and nodded in understanding.  
  
"All right, then. Well, I'll see you later, I suppose." She murmured, leaving the room. Naoko nodded again and went back to her book, never once thinking that this might again be a plot against her. After about half an hour, Naoko was still reading, though her eyes were becoming tired.  
  
"Alone again?" Came a soft voice from behind her. Naoko gave a yelp and jumped up from the couch, her hand over her heart.  
  
"You've got to stop doing that!" She exclaimed to a grinning Tyson. He chuckled.  
  
"Wait...I thought you had a meeting!"  
  
"I didn't. Eriol did. So I decided to come over here and entertain myself again. I didn't know that you'd be here alone again, though. Quite a coincidence, really." He murmured. Naoko raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I suppose..."  
  
"Good, now that that's settled, why don't I take you over to my house for dinner?" He suggested, pulling her towards the door. Naoko groaned.  
  
"It's a conspiracy!"  
  
"You'd better believe it!" He laughed, pulling her out the front doors and onto the grounds. They walked in silence, enjoying the view, until they finally reached his home. It was just as big as Eriol's, though it looked less lived-in and formal. They quickly made their way to the huge dinning room, where Tyson sat her down at the long, narrow table and called to one of the waiters. It was just about then that something hit Naoko.  
  
"Oh! I forgot to tell them that I was leaving! They'll be worried if I am not there when they return..."  
  
"No worries. I told Philipe where we were going, when I learned that you were alone." He stated, a slight grin coming to his lips. Naoko smiled slightly.  
  
"You had this planned down to the last detail, didn't you?"  
  
"Yup." His childish grin made her laugh and he knew that his folly was forgiven. That is, until a bottle of wine was set between them.  
  
"Oh, no! I am *not* getting 'mellowed' again." She stated, gazing at the bottle in distaste. He smirked and poured two long-stemmed glass fulls. Taking a sip, he closed his eyes in delight and smiled.  
  
"Too bad. It's even better this time." He murmured, holding the second glass to her lips. She pursed them, refusing, but when the slightly cool liquid touched her lips, she instinctively opened them and took a drink. He was right. It was wonderful.  
  
"I'm going to get drunk again." She moaned, taking the drink. He smiled.  
  
"Not drunk, mellowed." He reminded her, running a hand through his blonde hair. Naoko watched this and her mouth went slightly dry, causing her to take another drink of her wine. He smirked and his blue eyes twinkled into her brown ones. Soon, the dinner came and they were both involved in eating and talking about the very interesting subject of...stocks.  
  
Again, it took them quite a while to finish their meal, and when they did, the wine had dwindled dangerously low, though not so low as last time. Naoko felt a bit more in-balance then last time as well, which is why she allowed him to lead her to one of his favorite rooms in the house, his study.  
  
It was a quiet little room, with bookshelves along two walls and a fireplace on a third. There was a desk with a computer on it in the far corner, and a cozy little sitting area was arranged in front of the fireplace. The floor, instead of being covered with marble, as were the halls, was covered in a warm, light brown carpet with a huge, circular oriental rug over it.  
  
"Come and sit." He murmured, patting to the seat next to him. Naoko sat, her eyes taking in the room.  
  
"Does it please the lady?"  
  
"Oh, yes! I've never been in such a room like this...well, except at Eriol's, and his wasn't half as cozy as this." She murmured. He smiled in contentment.  
  
"I'm glad. When I was small, this used to be one of my hiding places when my parents had parties. It was quite a comfort to have, since I didn't know of Eriol at that time." He mussed, his eyes glued to her face. Naoko smiled, a bit uncomfortably.  
  
"That must have been nice."  
  
"It was. Here, I actually felt as if something loved me...even if they were just books." He chuckled at this, and Naoko smiled, then noticed something and leaned closer to get a better look. No, she hadn't been wrong! There it was, plain as day!  
  
"You read my books?" She asked in a shocked voice. One of her most famous books was lying open the table next to her. He leaned over to see it, deliberately leaning close to her at the same time; Naoko's cheeks warmed.  
  
"I do. I like them. They are very well written, and your characters are priceless." He gushed, imitating a woman. Naoko laughed but suddenly stopped as she realized how close they were to each other. His face was mere inches away, and she felt her cheeks warm. Perhaps they had had a bit too much wine again?  
  
But this and all other thoughts flew from her head as his lips covered hers. Her mind spun again, and her body jerked with awareness. His hand was gently trailing around her waist, pulling her out of the chair and nearer to him. Naoko's breath came out as a whimper as his lips parted hers for the first time. At this, she clung to his arms, trying to gain some control...any control!  
  
He, however, seemed quite intent on making her mindless. Finally, when they were forced to pull away for air, and Naoko's mind gained some sanity, she realized that she was now straddled over his lap.  
  
"Tyson, what..." She trailed off as his finger gently began to trace her lips.  
  
"Do you realize how beautiful you are, Naoko?" He asked softly, his voice holding no humor anymore. Naoko shook her head, unable to do anything else.  
  
"Very. Enough to drive me crazy." He informed her, gently trailing kisses across her mouth. Naoko moaned and he pulled her closer.  
  
"Why do you run, Naoko? Why do you avoid me?" He asked. Naoko shivered.  
  
"It can't happen. People will talk. And you're so wealthy..."  
  
"My wealth has nothing to do with this. All I care about is you, love." At this, he gently kissed her again, making her mind spin. She weakly pushed him away.  
  
"But..."  
  
"No 'buts'. I don't care what other people think, I love you." He stated, his eyes never leaving hers. This was too much for poor Naoko, and tears filled her eyes.  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Why not you? You're smart, funny, everything I could ever dream for." He murmured, moving his lips to her neck. Naoko whimpered once again and gently dug her nails into his back.  
  
"But could you ever care for me?" He asked, his eyes down-turned. Naoko became breathless.  
  
"I do...I love you." She finally whispered, flushing. His face beamed into a smile and he pulled her close, ravaging her mouth. Naoko moaned again, and to her surprise, he picked her up and then started to walk towards one of the bookcases. Reaching for a book, he tilted it outwards, and the whole shelf slid back into itself, revealing a dark room beyond.  
  
"Sometimes its good to have a study attached to your bedroom." He murmured, capturing her lips once again in a passionate kiss, and carrying her over to the bed.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Where on earth is Naoko?! Philipe told us she went over to Tyson's for 'dinner'." Meiling sighed, sinking down onto the couch next to Omata. Tomoyo grinned and met Eriol's sparkling eyes.  
  
"Why do I get the feeling 'dinner' was only the half of it?" Tomoyo whispered to him. He smirked.  
  
"I have a feeling it was. Tyson truly loves her, and I have a feeling that he didn't let her go, last night, until she realized it." He murmured back. Tomoyo gasped, her eyes widening.  
  
"You don't think..."  
  
"Yes, I do, and no, I won't mention it to anyone. What they do is *their* business, even through it would be fun to tease them about it!" He chuckled. Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"To think, Naoko's found love after all these years. And she deserves it. She was always there for us, even when she was struggling the most." She sighed.  
  
"Tyson needs her too. Even though she may not have been rich, she had a loving family, which is something that he never had. Tyson's told me on numerous occasions that if he ever were to marry, he would want someone loving, who would love not only him, but his children as well." Eriol murmured. Tomoyo sighed.  
  
"Then its all right. Naoko can give him that, and Tyson can give her the love, comfort and luxury that she has only been able to dream about before now. They are the perfect couple!" She squealed softly. Eriol smiled at her enthusiasm, but his face grew serious as Tomoyo's face dropped, and her eyes became sad.  
  
"What is it, Tomoyo-chan?" He asked softly. Tomoyo looked up startled, then forced a smile.  
  
"Robert asked me for a date, and since my mother was right there, she answered for me. So tomorrow night, I am going on a date with him." She looked like she would rather be in a garbage-dump. Eriol scowled.  
  
"Lovely. Just when I finally had you convinced not to accept him..."  
  
"And I won't. If he mentions it...I'll change the subject, somehow." She muttered. He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I can just imagine. 'Will you marry me?', 'Oh! Look! Aren't the stars kawaii tonight?'" Eriol mimicked her voice and she slapped his arm, grinning.  
  
"Be nice. I only have a few days left here, you know." She murmured. Eriol's face hardened as realization hit him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Did you forget? I leave next Wednesday. And today's Thursday." Tomoyo commented, her voice remorseful. Eriol felt a flash of panic leak through his veins. He had completely forgotten! And it seemed like only yesterday she had stepped back into his life, as sweet and blossoming as when he had left her.  
  
"No, I suppose I didn't. I just wanted to forget." He murmured. She smiled sadly.  
  
"Well, we have two whole days this weekend to be together. And some of next week." She whispered. Eriol smiled sadly as well.  
  
"No. Mr. Rock-di*k has you tomorrow night." He commented. This sent her into peals of laughter and earned him another slap on the arm.  
  
"Eriol, really!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
With a yawn, Tyson Burnside awoke to one of the most wonderful sights he had ever seen in his entire life. There, in his arms, lay the girl of his dreams. Her long brown hair cascaded over his arm, and her head rested on his chest. Her warm body was pressed close to his, and he felt shivers of delight fill him.  
  
Then, with a soft moan and a stretch, she joined him in the conscious world. Naoko's brown eyes looked around in confusion for a moment, then she relaxed, realizing where she was. Her eyes found his and held them.  
  
"Morning, beautiful." He murmured, gently kissing her forehead. She smiled and snuggled closer, warmth rising in her chest.  
  
"Morning." She whispered. He smiled, and then began to chuckle as a thought struck him.  
  
"They are probably wondering where you are..." He trailed off as his beautiful lover sat up with a gasp, the satin sheets held tightly against her front.  
  
"OH! Tomoyo's going to kill me!" She cried, about to get out of the bed. He quickly grasped her arms and gently pulled her back towards him.  
  
"She won't. I have a feeling she'll put two and two together, if I know her. And if she doesn't, Eriol will!" He stated. Naoko groaned and pressed her head to her knees, hiding her smile.  
  
"I'll never live this down." She muttered. He laughed outright.  
  
"Nope. I certainly hope we don't. I wouldn't have traded last night for any night of my entire life." He announced, giving her a sound kiss on the lips. Naoko grinned and nestled into his arms.  
  
"Really? Why?"  
  
"Yes, and because you shared it with me. I meant what I said last night. I love you, my Naoko." He whispered, placing a kiss on her lips. Naoko sighed in contentment and snuggled even closer.  
  
Thus began a life both of them had only dreamed of before now.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"So...where were you?" Tomoyo asked slyly, as Naoko came in that night. Naoko smiled.  
  
"You're smart, Tomoyo. I think you know." She murmured, a blush rising to her cheeks. Tomoyo gave a happy squeal and threw herself into her friend's arms.  
  
"Naoko, I'm so happy for you! He loves you a lot, you know." Tomoyo whispered. Naoko smiled.  
  
"He told me. But we both agreed that we wouldn't do...that again...until we were sure that..." She trailed off, her face tomato red and unable to go on. Tomoyo smiled and nodded.  
  
"I understand. And Naoko, don't run away from this one. He is different than most men." She stated. Naoko nodded, her grin returning.  
  
"I have no intention of running away."  
  
"Good. Now, where were you the rest of the day?"  
  
"With him. Tyson called in sick this morning and we spent the day picnicking on his grounds and...he took me horseback riding. It was fun!" Naoko's face glowed as she mentioned this, and Tomoyo smiled. The girl was finally beginning to live!  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"He walked me home and here we are." Naoko stated. Then she went pale.  
  
"OH NO! I completely forgot your photo-shoot this afternoon! I'm sorry..."  
  
"Don't apologize! Meiling took over your job, and we got along just fine. Besides. You needed that time alone with him." Tomoyo murmured. Naoko nodded.  
  
"We also talked about what was going to happen when I have to go back to Japan. You know my job is not that versatile, unless I am with you." Naoko sighed.  
  
"And?"  
  
"And we're going to keep it at a long-distance relationship for a while, see how things go, then go on from there." Naoko told her. They had wandered into Tomoyo's room, and were now sitting on the bed.  
  
"That's a good idea. But Naoko, you shouldn't have to be away from him. I'm sure that I could get you a similar job out here..."  
  
"No. I want to stay with you and the company. I feel more comfortable. Now, if you had a branch out here, then I might consider it." She grinned. Tomoyo laughed.  
  
"Well, that may become a reality. They are already trying to get me to sign a contract so we can get an office over here. Perhaps you could take a job here, and then you wouldn't have to be away from him." Tomoyo's voice was happy for Naoko, but a slight undertone of sorrow managed to creep through; Naoko noticed.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, what is it?" She asked softly, putting an arm around her friend. Tomoyo winced and shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"Mother's wrangled me into a date with Robert...and Eriol's not pleased." She admitted. Naoko raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Eriol? What does he have to do with it?"  
  
"He's my friend, Naoko. And he cares about what happens to me. He...doesn't like Robert much, and has told me so quite openly." Tomoyo stated. Naoko frowned, but it slowly unfurled as a realization hit her. Something so shocking that she could barely contain herself.  
  
"Eriol's opinion means a lot to you, doesn't it, Tomoyo?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Why?" Naoko asked, eyeing her keenly. Tomoyo looked startled.  
  
"Well, he's my friend! And...and..." Tomoyo trailed off, as she began to understand what Naoko was trying to point out. Why did she rely on Eriol's opinion so much? What was it about his opinion that made her want to please him?  
  
"Tomoyo..." Naoko trailed off, shaking her head. She slowly stood up and walked over to the door. Opening it, she turned back and smiled sadly at her friend.  
  
"The reason you rely on his opinion so much is because...you love him." She whispered, before closing the door gently. Tomoyo stared after her in absolute incredulity, her eyes wide.  
  
"Well of course I love him! He's my best friend, besides Sakura!" She muttered, going into her bathroom and brushing her teeth. Then she quickly slipped into her nightgown and climbed into bed, her mind whirling with the simple information Naoko had thrust there.  
  
'I love him...as a friend. I love him, he's my friend. I love him...I love him.' Tomoyo's mind repeated. With a soft cry, she sat up in bed, her face stricken.  
  
It was true. She loved Eriol Hiiragizawa.  
  
Not just as a friend, anymore.  
  
She loved Eriol.  
  
That night, Tomoyo got no sleep. Her mind kept running through everything that had happened between her and Eriol throughout her stay with him. She always came to the same conclusion. Even when she was seeing him for the first time in all those years...she had loved him.  
  
Even as a child, young and innocently 'loving' him because he was her best friend, she had LOVED him. That kiss she had given him before he had gone...it was one of pure love. Not the love of a friend, but the love she had for the boy of her dreams.  
  
"Eriol..." Tomoyo managed to whimper, before bursting into tears and smothering her face in her pillow.  
  
And with tomorrow, came another day.  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	10. His Love, Her Love

Daphne: Hehehehehehe!!! Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! All the reviews made me laugh!!! ^__^ Well, anyway, I just want to inform you of something, so please...  
  
***READ THE BELOW, NOW!!!***  
  
Many of you have been asking for an Epilogue for my story, "Avalanche Kisses", and I have decided to write one. So please, watch out for it, and review when you see it!!!  
  
I think that's all, so onto the story!!!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
LOVE OF AGES  
  
by: Daphne Li  
  
Chapter 10.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Eriol shifted uncomfortably in his chair. By the time he got home tonight, Tomoyo would be out with Robert Roderick. On a date with Roderick. *Alone* with Roderick.  
  
Ugh! It was happening again. Why did he worry so much over her? Tomoyo was a grown woman...almost. She knew her limits and she could take care of herself. Right? Yup! Then why was he so worried? Robert seemed like a decent...person. He would take care of her, right? Yup. So why did his teeth clench every time he thought about the idiot?  
  
'Must. Stop. Thinking. About. It.' Eriol said in his mind, closing his eyes.  
  
'I wonder if she's getting ready for her date right now..." Oops. Well, there went that idea. So he was worried. Big deal. So he hated the thought of Robert Roderick being near his best friend. Completely understandable. So he was jealous that another man had gotten her first...  
  
"WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM?!?!" Eriol shouted, rocketing from his chair and beginning to pace around his office. He had to stay after work for a meeting, and probably wouldn't get home until eleven...plenty of time for her to be home, right?  
  
"Eriol?" Kaho stuck her head into the room, her face worried. When she saw him pacing, she entered with alarm in her eyes. Eriol didn't seem to notice her. His mind was busy trying to process that thought that had come so suddenly across his mind.  
  
"Eriol?" Kaho asked again, gently putting her hand on his shoulder. Eriol turned a startled face towards her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You were shouting. Are you all right?" Kaho asked softly, running her hand over his chest. Eriol moved out of her reach and nodded.  
  
"I'm fine." He muttered, stalking over to the huge window and gazing out, his face in a frown. Kaho came up behind him and he felt her arms start to slide around his waist. He shifted uncomfortably, but she didn't release her hold.  
  
"Then why did you yell?" She asked, her breath blowing coldly on his neck. Eriol shifted out of her arms (trying not to be rude), and moved towards the door.  
  
"I just have a lot on my mind. I need some time alone." He said, his hand on the doorknob. Kaho's hand came out and covered it.  
  
"You need comfort, Eriol. I can give that to you." She murmured, kissing his cheek. Eriol stiffened, remembering what Tomoyo had told him. It only took a few seconds before Kaho had his suit-coat unbuttoned. He turned and glared at her.  
  
"What do you want, Kaho?" He asked coldly, feeling almost disgust running through his veins. Kaho stepped forward seductively.  
  
"Isn't it obvious, Eriol? All I've ever wanted was you." She whispered, running a finger down his cheek. Eriol moved away.  
  
"What about Touya? What about your feelings for him?"  
  
"A simple crush. That's all it ever was. I just didn't realize it until I met you. Then everything changed." She murmured, looking at him with her big brown eyes. What used to make Eriol blush, now made him wince.  
  
"Out of my office. I don't want to see you in here again." He growled, walking over to the door and jerking it open. Kaho seemed un-ruffled.  
  
"I'll make you see, Eriol. I'll make you see that you love me." She murmured as she walked past him. Eriol hissed and slammed his door shut, gaining many stares from nearby employees.  
  
"Tomoyo was right." He growled, looking for something to pound, throw, anything! He picked up a pillow from his leather couch and threw it at the wall. It bounced harmlessly off, and he picked it back up, smothering a yell with it. He threw himself down onto the couch like a little boy, and buried his head in the pillow, trying to sort out his thoughts.  
  
The entire time Kaho had been trying to seduce him, the only person he could think about was Tomoyo. His best friend. His confidant. His partner in crime. His childhood companion. His first love. His only love...  
  
"Oh, gods. I love her." It was a statement. Not a comprehension, but a true awareness of what had been all along.  
  
He loved her.  
  
He always had.  
  
He always would.  
  
An image of Tomoyo, with her long, luxurious hair rippling down her back, her amethyst eyes sparkling into his own, her soft laugh echoing in the background, filled his mind. He groaned and turned over onto his back, looking up at the ceiling.  
  
Plenty a time he had hugged her and felt what he thought was love for a friend flow through him. Many times he had looked at her and wondered what she saw in him, what made her want to be his friend. She was an angel and he was a monster-turned-prince...but still a monstrosity all the same. So why did she still care? Why had she in the first place, when she had first met him?  
  
His thoughts refused to settle, and he was beginning to get a headache.  
  
"Eriol?"  
  
"What?" Eriol snapped, opening his eyes. Tyson entered the room, frowning.  
  
"You all right, buddy?" He asked, walking over to the couch and looking down at Eriol in slight amusement. Eriol growled.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Good. Just to let you know, Naoko just called me. Milly and Sonomi got some crazy idea to take everyone out to the country for the weekend, so everyone but Tomoyo and Naoko went. Naoko's staying over at my house, but Tomoyo's going to stay at the Hotel de' Ritz, tonight."  
  
"Wait, isn't that where Roderick is staying?"  
  
"Yeah, but Tomoyo called and asked me, to tell you, to go ahead and check up on her. She also told me to tell you that her mother made the arrangements. I could practically hear her rolling her eyes as she said it, too." Tyson laughed. Eriol nodded.  
  
"I'll take her up on that. So, you and Naoko are going to have separate rooms, right?"  
  
"Of course!" Tyson exclaimed, blushing. Eriol raised an eyebrow.  
  
"And you'll sleep in your own beds, right?"  
  
"Ugh! Yes, Eriol, as much as it kills us, we decided to save the rest of it for marriage...if that ever comes." Tyson's blush was beyond red now, and Eriol laughed.  
  
"Good. Anything else you need to tell me?"  
  
"Yes. Your meeting's in five minutes."  
  
"SH*T!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"That was a lovely dinner, Robert. Thank you." Tomoyo commented as they walked back to their rooms that night. Why her mother had booked her a room in the hotel, Tomoyo had no idea, since Eriol's home was plenty nearby. But her mother's logic wasn't always tops, either...  
  
"And I couldn't have had a lovelier companion." He answered pompously. Tomoyo stifled a smile. While at the restaurant, she had made sure to keep away from the wine, since she never really liked the stuff. He, however, had ordered a whole bottle, and drank over half of it. Luckily, he wasn't driving home.  
  
"Why thank you." She said, trying not to roll her eyes. He nodded and lead her to...his rooms.  
  
"Robert, my rooms are down a level." She reminded him. He turned, as if surprised.  
  
"I know. I just need to give you something." He answered. Tomoyo was skeptical, but followed him into the room. He offered her a seat on the couch and then left the room, allowing Tomoyo a sigh of relief. He came back some time later, with something in his hands.  
  
"I got this for you." He stated, handing it to her. Tomoyo frowned in confusion as she saw what it was; a bridal magazine.  
  
"Wh...what is this for?"  
  
"Our wedding, of course!" He declared. Tomoyo felt herself go pale. Was he still on about that?  
  
"Robert, you're a very nice man and I like you..."  
  
"I know you do, Tomoyo. That's why I know that you'll marry me." He murmured. There was a sharp knock on the door, and Tomoyo rose in relief.  
  
"Sit. They'll leave after a moment." He murmured. Tomoyo went even paler as the person continued to knock, but received no answer. As Robert had said, the noise stopped abruptly, and there was silence. Then he turned to her with a predatory look.  
  
"As I was saying, I know you love me. And I love you." He murmured, coming closer. Tomoyo stepped back.  
  
"I don't like you, Mr. Roderick. I only did this for my mother's sake. And I was a fool. I have no intention of marrying you, and I certainly don't wish to look through bridal magazines." Tomoyo shuddered. Something about him was frightening her.  
  
"Tomoyo, lovely. You do love me. I'll teach you to love me." He muttered, grasping her arm before she could say a word and smashing his lips against hers. Tomoyo struggled, panic seeping into her veins. The panic grew as she felt his other hand begin to feel at her through her clothes. Tomoyo pulled back and tried to scream, but he smothered the sound with his bruising lips.  
  
Terrified tears streamed down her face and she struggled in his grasp again. But his arms held her still as he attacked. Tomoyo sobbed silently, feeling her mind drifting off into blackness.  
  
She didn't know exactly what happened next, only the door flew open, Robert was thrown to the floor, and she was pulled into warm, gentle arms. She buried her face in the person's chest and cried, as voices surrounded them.  
  
"He won't bother the lady again, sir." Came a voice.  
  
"Good." This one was from the person holding her, and it was familiar.  
  
"Eriol?" She whimpered out, not daring to look up. The arms tightened protectively around her, and she felt herself being picked up, bride-style.  
  
"It's me." He murmured, as he carried her out of the room and down to the ground-floor where several policemen were standing, as well as a waiting limo. Eriol gently carried her to the limo and put her in, telling the driver to hurry home. Tomoyo lay, still crying, in his arms as the car pulled away.  
  
"How did you know?" She finally whispered. He put a finger to her lips.  
  
"Shhh. Rest, Tomoyo-tenshi. You've been through so much." He murmured. Tomoyo sighed in exhaustion and she allowed her senses to swim away into darkness.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
When she finally came to, she found herself back in her own bed, Eriol sitting in a chair by her side. He hadn't noticed that she was awake, yet, so she studied him for a moment. His hair fell across his forehead in disarray, and his eyes were emotionally tired as he gazed at the wall across from him. As if he felt her gaze, he turned and shot her a smile, the tiredness melting from his eyes.  
  
"What happened?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol grinned.  
  
"You fell asleep."  
  
"You know what I meant." She said, raising an eyebrow. He smiled.  
  
"I went to check on you. You weren't in your room, but the man at the desk said you had come in, so I got suspicious. I found out where your date's rooms were and went up, but you didn't answer. I got worried and went back downstairs for help. It turns out that a bunch of policemen were going home from a convention of some sort, so I stopped them and they, along with the manager of the hotel, helped me to get into the room and subdue your...lover." He added this last bit teasingly, and Tomoyo frowned at him.  
  
"You're the one who punched him?"  
  
"The one and only." He stated, paling under her fearsome glare. Then, before he could say anything, she had put her arms around him and was half- laughing, half-crying.  
  
"Oh, you darling boy! What would I do without you. I was so frightened and he wouldn't let me go...oh, Eriol! It was horrible!" She moaned, burying her face in his chest. Eriol sat on the edge of her bed and held her close as she cried.  
  
"In all the times I've known you, you only cried once. And that was when I left. Why are you crying now?" He asked softly. She shivered.  
  
"Because I was so foolish. I should have never entered his rooms." She cried.  
  
"Why did you?"  
  
"He told me he had something to show me...and boy did he." This last part was cut off by a choking sob. He gently kissed her forehead, and Tomoyo stiffened, suddenly remembering the whole of last night and what had kept her up so long. Pain filled her heart as she realized that everything he did, saving her and bringing her home...it had been done out of *friendship*. A pain-filled sob rose to her chest and she buried her face in his chest again, scrunching her face against the force of the wail that was trying to overtake her.  
  
"Tomoyo, what is it?" He asked as she jerked away from him. She buried her face in her pillows as her body shook against the force of the suppressed wail.  
  
"Nothing." She choked out, tears falling hot and salty down her cheeks. Oh, how she wished he would leave!  
  
Eriol, sensing that this was no longer about Robert Roderick, watched her in alarm. Her body was shaking with sorrow, and yet she was not making a sound. His heart wrenched as he looked at her, and his hand gently found her back, rubbing it gently. Tomoyo stiffened and a tiny squeak emitted from the pillows, but no other sound.  
  
Then Eriol felt a silkiness twine around his fingers and he realized that her hair had come undone, cascading down her back and twining around his fingers. He felt its impossible silkiness with breathless wonder, then moved his hands to run through her hair.  
  
If only she could be his! If only he could be what she needed.  
  
"Eriol..." The name sounded strangled as she said it, and one of the suppressed sobs followed it before she could bite it back. With a pain in his heart far greater than any he had ever felt in his life, Eriol gently pulled her up and forced her to look at him.  
  
"Tomoyo, please! Please tell me what's wrong." He whispered. Tomoyo's head lulled back as she desperately tried to avoid his eyes. But his hand caught her chin and he forced her to look at him. The wail that she had held back was now returning with full force, and Tomoyo fought against it, both emotionally and physically. She wrenched herself out of his grasp and swatted his hands away as they tried to return.  
  
"No, Eriol! NO!" She cried, her sorrow nearly making her crazy. Eriol was openly alarmed now, and his heart broke in two as he saw how close she was to the brink of agony. Her face was contorted with anguish and she twisted away as his hands reached for her once again.  
  
"TOMOYO! STOP THIS!" He finally shouted, unable to contain himself anymore.  
  
"I can't! I can't!" She wailed, throwing herself back onto her bed. If they had actually been thinking clearly, they would have realized just how much this looked like a child throwing a tantrum and a father trying to calm her. But this was grown up; between two people who had had too much stress and pain and sorrow and misery in their lives. This was the result.  
  
Eriol watched helplessly as Tomoyo's pain overcame her and she fell onto the bed, unable to do anything but cry. He had to do something! Anything! Anything to get her calm so he could figure out what was wrong. So he did the first thing that came to his mind.  
  
He kissed her.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Tomoyo couldn't help it. The wail left her body with a shout of glory, and she fell back, weakness overtaking her. She could feel the sobs wracking her body and she could sense Eriol's eyes on her. But she couldn't meet his eyes. Those eyes that could make her do anything. Those eyes that spoke volumes to her as a child, but had been shielded from her as an adult.  
  
Then her cry was smothered in its flight. A pair of warm, soft lips were covering hers, keeping the sobs from leaving. Smothering every last one of them that filled her chest. Delighted shivers filled their place and Tomoyo lay still, trying to forever imprint the feeling of his lips on hers, into her memory.  
  
Once he had started, Eriol found that he could not pull away. Her lips were like the sweetest candy known to man. Impossible to describe, yet impossible to resist. He now saw why Robert had been kissing her when he opened the door. But this was a different situation, and it was with him!  
  
Finally, after several minutes, he was forced to pull away. Tomoyo lay still, dazed and silent. Her eyes opened wide, and she stared at him with her beautiful amethyst eyes. Eriol melted under her gaze, and guilt filled him at what he had done. He was worse than Robert! He was someone she had trusted and he had just broken that by kissing her and ruining her trust for him.  
  
"Tomoyo, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He groaned, moving further back and lowering his head.  
  
"Why?" Tomoyo asked, her voice catching. Eriol's shoulders slumped.  
  
"You needed to calm down, Tomoyo." Was all he could manage, his head still lowered. A soft finger suddenly touched his cheek and traced up his cheek- bone.  
  
"Why, Eriol?" Came her sweet voice again, this time with a waver in it. Eriol looked up. The tears had quickly ceased, but her breath was still catching quite a bit and her voice wavered. Meeting her eyes, Eriol saw that they held sorrow, wonder and questioning. He realized that he could never lie to her...but he couldn't tell her the truth, either. She was his best friend and he didn't want that to end.  
  
"You're my best friend, Tomoyo. I can't stand to see you in all that pain. I had to stop it somehow. I just did the first thing that came to my mind." He muttered.  
  
Tomoyo's heart twisted. She had hoped that the kiss had meant something to him, as it had to her. That was the reason she had stopped. She thought that maybe, just maybe he loved her...just a little bit...  
  
Tomoyo then made up her mind. She was done with pain. She was done with sorrow. All her life she had pined for him. It was time for it to end. Whether or not it made him hate her, it didn't matter any more. Just as long as the pain went away.  
  
"I made a promise to you, Eriol, before you left Japan." She murmured. Eriol looked over at her in confusion. She hadn't made any promises...had she?  
  
"I promised that I'd love you forever and ever. Do you remember that?" She asked, her eyes pleading. Eriol's eyes widened, as an image of her standing over his stretcher, entered his mind.  
  
"Yes." His voice was not even a whisper. Tomoyo sighed.  
  
"That has never changed, Eriol. I kept my promise. I love you still." She whispered, her eyes down-turned. Eriol felt a bolt of shock rush through him, and his mind whirled. She loved him?  
  
SHE LOVED HIM!!!  
  
"I made a promise that day, as well." He murmured into her ear, as he moved closer. Tomoyo shivered and turned wide eyes at him.  
  
"I promised that I would love you as well, Tomoyo-tenshi." He admitted.  
  
Then his lips covered her's once more. Tomoyo sat in shock, that quickly melted away into pure bliss. He loved her! Eriol's mouth gently caressed hers, leading her into the second sweetest kiss of her life (the first being the first time Eriol kissed her).  
  
"Really, Eriol? My Eriol." This was a statement. Tomoyo snuggled into his arms, her eyes still wide with all that was happening. In just minutes her dream had become a reality. And in just minutes her life had become a whole lot more complex.  
  
"Yes. But I don't deserve you, Tomoyo. I really don't. I am just a want-to- be normal person, who used to be a monstrosity. I don't deserve anything I have right now, really." He said, looking ashamed. Tomoyo's indignation lit up and she pressed her lips to his in a punishing, yet wonderful kiss.  
  
"Don't you say that. You are not a monstrosity, even then you weren't! You were a boy who was misunderstood. But to tell the truth...you were rather adorable. No, really! You were so kawaii with your dark hair falling over those blue eyes that showed a soul that wanted so desperately to escape from inside your body. You were...are...beautiful." She murmured, pressing father-light kisses to his forehead, temples, eyes, chin, lips. Eriol moaned at her treatment and sighed in satisfaction.  
  
He gently guided them both down so they could lay on her bed, and rest their heads on her pillows. She, however, seemed quite content with resting her head on his chest, so he wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled down at her.  
  
"I love you, Tomoyo." He whispered as they began to drift off. Tomoyo smiled sweetly and snuggled closer.  
  
"I love you, my Eriol." She whispered.  
  
Forever and ever.  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	11. hehehehehe

WAIT!!!!  
  
THERE ARE TWO MORE CHAPTERS OF THIS STORY, PLUS A *SEQUEL*!!!  
  
DON'T STOP READING YET!  
  
That is all I am going to tell you for now. The next chapter should be up within two days, so watch for it!!!  
  
AND THANK YOU, TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED AND WILL REVIVEW THIS FIC!!!  
  
^__^ 


	12. One down, one to go

Daphne: Yayayayayayayayay!!!!! It is summer break! (At least for me! ^__^) Anyway, here is the second-to-last chapter of this part of the story, so enjoy. An explanation about the sequel will be in the next chapter, so please be patient...but look forward to it!!! ^__^  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
LOVE OF AGES  
  
by: Daphne Li  
  
Chapter 11.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Tomoyo! Oh, Tomoyo, my dear!"  
  
Tomoyo looked up, alarmed. It was two days later, and she and Eriol had been reclining on the sofa...no, Eriol had been sitting. *Tomoyo* had been laying over his lap with his strong arm propping her up, reading one of her favorite books to him. Eriol's other hand paused in its act of stroking her hair, and Tomoyo stumbled over one of her favorite lines in the whole book. Sitting up in alarm, Tomoyo looked at Eriol and frowned.  
  
"Mother? I'm in here!" She called, as Eriol stoked her back comfortingly. Sonomi Daidouji burst into the room, her face pale.  
  
"Darling, I just heard! Robert was arrested! Whatever could have brought this about?" Sonomi gasped. Tomoyo bit her lip. The thought of that night was still painful up until she had woken up again. Eriol stiffened behind her.  
  
"I can tell you. Robert lured Tomoyo into his room, then proceeded to attempt to rape her. The police got there just in time." He stated. Sonomi turned even more pale and her hand fluttered to her throat.  
  
"TOMOYO! OH MY POOR LITTLE GIRL!" Sonomi shrieked, pulling Tomoyo off the couch and into a monster hug. Tomoyo realized that this was probably the only apology she was going to get, so she made the most of it by hugging her mother back, tightly.  
  
"What? What's the matter?" Sakura asked, walking into the room along with a laughing Meiling and Naoko. Sonomi turned to face them, her face distraught.  
  
"TOMOYO WAS RAPED!"  
  
"WHAT?!?!" The three girls shrieked, turning to their dear friend who was now rolling her eyes.  
  
"I was not!"  
  
"You almost were. But it's over now. Let's just let it be." As Eriol said this, he slipped his arm around Tomoyo's waist and she could feel him shaking in anger. The incident was a little to fresh on his mind, as well.  
  
"What's all the yelling about?" Syaoran asked, coming into the room along with Tyson, Omata, Touya and Naoko. Sakura, who was now hugging Tomoyo, burst into tears.  
  
"Robert tried to rape Tomoyo." She sobbed, throwing herself into Syaoran's arms; she had already guessed who had done it. All of the men turned red with rage, Syaoran and Touya especially. In fact, their faces were so angry, Sakura backed up a few spaces from her husband, uncertainly. Tomoyo sighed.  
  
"It's over now. He's taken care of, and I'd rather not talk about it." She murmured. Eriol's arm tightened and he helped her back onto the couch.  
  
"Well, as long as you're alright." Meiling said hesitantly. Tomoyo let out a gurgle of laughter.  
  
"As if Eriol would ever allow me to come to harm. He's the one who called the police in the first place." She announced. Eriol reddened and shook his head, saying nothing. The other's decided not to comment.  
  
"How was your outing?" Tomoyo asked, to end the uncomfortable silence. Everyone's faces visibly lit up.  
  
"Lovely!"  
  
"We stayed in Eriol's country manor. Oh, Tomoyo! I wish you could have seen it. It was even bigger than this house!" Sakura squealed. Tomoyo raised an eyebrow in her love's direction and he shrugged.  
  
"And there was a barn full of horses!" Meiling added.  
  
"And there is this nice, large grove of trees just beyond the back gardens. It was so refreshing to walk through. And there was a swing!" Sakura added. Syaoran laughed.  
  
"Yeah, my arms are still tired from pushing her half the day." He muttered to Eriol. Sakura overheard and smacked his arm.  
  
"So what did you do while we were away?" Meiling asked slyly.  
  
"Well, Naoko and I took picnics on my grounds." Tyson told them.  
  
"I read a lot." Tomoyo added.  
  
"And I...listened to her read a lot." Eriol commented cheekily. Syaoran shot him a suspicious look, but Eriol simply smirked at him.  
  
"Aww! No action at all?" Meiling asked.  
  
"I wouldn't say that." Eriol said, raising a suggestive eyebrow at Tomoyo, who began to giggle hysterically.  
  
That was all the group was able to get out of them.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I said the group. Not Sakura.  
  
"Tomoyo, what exactly happened to you this weekend? I should think you'd be a little more upset about what happened." Sakura murmured as she snuck into Tomoyo's room that night. Tomoyo was sitting on her bed, her arms wrapped around her knees and her chin resting on her knees.  
  
"Do you really want to know?" Tomoyo asked softly. Sakura nodded and sat across from her, tucking her legs underneath her body. Tomoyo sighed.  
  
"I threw myself into hysterics."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Sakura...you knew that I loved him, didn't you? You and Naoko." Tomoyo finally managed. Sakura nodded.  
  
"For once Meiling was the dense one. She hasn't a clue. But Naoko and I have known for...forever. You were always looking at his picture with *that* look in your eyes, and you were always sad whenever you thought of him. Sure, friends miss each other, but not like that." Sakura stated. Tomoyo nodded.  
  
"I didn't have any idea until the night before you went to the country. And only then, it was Naoko who pointed it out to me. Then I spent the whole night awake, trying to convince myself that I wasn't in love with my best friend."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And it didn't work. While I was on my date with Mr. Roderick, all I could think about was him. Then, after he saved me..." Tomoyo trailed off. Sakura sighed.  
  
"Tell me the whole story."  
  
"There's not much to tell. He carried me out to the limo, I blacked out again, and when I woke up, I was back in my bed, with Eriol by my side. I asked him how he had managed to get the police there in time, and he told me." Tomoyo caught her breath.  
  
"Then I started to cry, I suppose from the shock. He put his arms around me and kissed me forehead...it was then that I realized he had done the whole thing out of friendship. That made me loose it. I don't know what came over me, but I went hysterical and made a fool of myself...then he kissed me! On the lips." Tomoyo announced, her voice trailing off dreamily. Sakura gave a squeal.  
  
"Then I couldn't hold back any longer. I told him that I loved him, and he returned it! Oh, Sakura! He loves me!" Tomoyo squealed. Sakura laughed happily and hugged her best friend.  
  
"I'm so glad for you, Tomoyo. But...nothing else happened?" She asked slyly. Tomoyo shook her head.  
  
"We were tempted, but no. We'll wait till marriage." Tomoyo answered. Sakura's eyes lit up.  
  
"Has he..."  
  
"Not yet. I don't even know if he will. We haven't really talked about it."  
  
"Oh, well, I'm sure that he will. You two deserve each other." Sakura stated. She hugged Tomoyo once more, then yawned.  
  
"I'd better go to sleep." She stated, getting up. Tomoyo laughed.  
  
"Being a pregnant woman is very tiring, isn't it?" She teased. Sakura simply nodded and exited the room. Tomoyo laid back on her bed, thinking about this conversation. Would Eriol ever ask her to marry him? Or were they destined to be kept apart?  
  
"Tomoyo?" Came a soft voice from the doorway. There stood Eriol, Spinel snuggled in his arms. Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I just wanted to say goodnight." He murmured, coming over to the side of the bed and kissing her gently. Spinel wiggled out of his hold and plopped down onto her lap, curling up into a tiny ball. He had grown a little the last month, but not much.  
  
"Goodnight, my Eriol." She whispered. He smiled and kissed her once more, before going back over to the door and starting to shut it behind him.  
  
"Goodnight, my tenshi. Sweet dreams."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"So...you and Tomoyo, huh?" Tyson asked thoughtfully, as he lounged on Eriol's office couch the next day. Eriol couldn't seem to keep from smiling, and Tyson saw the difference in his friend right away.  
  
"Yes, Tomoyo and I. What of it?" Eriol asked, grinning. Tyson smirked.  
  
"So, have you asked her the 'big question'?" He asked. Eriol blushed.  
  
"I want to make it special."  
  
"You've only got three days to do that 'special' something." Tyson reminded him. Eriol sighed and his face lost some of it's light.  
  
"I know. And I have that big dinner that I have to attend the night they leave." Eriol groaned.  
  
"Well, you'd better think of something, fast." Tyson stated. Eriol glared at him, then smirked.  
  
"What about you and Naoko?" He asked. Tyson's face fell and he looked at his hands.  
  
"I love her, Eriol. We both know that. And I want to marry her. But with our job situations, I don't see how it could be possible."  
  
"They're building a branch of Tomoyo's company out here, you know. Naoko could work there..."  
  
"Yes...but that could take upwards of a year or more. I want to marry her now!" Tyson said impatiently.  
  
"So..."  
  
"So she brought up long-distance relationships, and we decided to try that...even though I'd rather marry her now." Tyson screwed up his face like a little boy who didn't get the cookie he'd wanted, and Eriol laughed.  
  
"Well, I'm sure you'll think of something. You know, if Naoko, Tomoyo and Meiling can work from here while Harrods and those other places were looking at Tomoyo's work, why can't they stay here permanently?" He suddenly thought. Tyson's face lit up.  
  
"That's a thought..."  
  
"I'll talk to Meiling about it tonight. She's in on this too, you know." Eriol reminded him. Tyson frowned.  
  
"How did she find out?"  
  
"She cornered me in the dinning room and made me tell. She threatened to beat me up if I didn't, and I can tell you, she doesn't give idle threats." Eriol shuddered and Tyson's smile returned.  
  
"We are in a whole lot of trouble, aren't we buddy?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Yup." Touya stated from the doorway, grinning.  
  
He had heard their whole conversation.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"See you tomorrow, Eriol." Tyson called the next day, as the office closed. Eriol had decided to stay after to work on some things.  
  
All right, the truth was, he had stayed after to make his plan for proposing to Tomoyo.  
  
"Stick it into her drink? No, she might accidentally swallow it. Pull her out into the gardens? No, it might be raining. Ugh, how am I supposed to do this?" Eriol groaned, pacing his office while he held the tiny purple- velvet box in his right hand.  
  
He held it out in front of himself and wondered for the umpteenth time if she would like it. Would she say 'yes'? Would she stay with him when she learned of Meiling's plan? Would Sonomi approve?  
  
With a sigh, Eriol continued to pace, which is why he didn't notice someone sneaking into his office and coming up behind him. A hand slid around his waist and he turned with a yell.  
  
"Shhh! It's just me." Came the voice of Kaho. Eriol was immediately on his guard.  
  
"What are you doing in here. I forbade you from coming." He snapped. She looked down.  
  
"I had to, Eriol. I love you. I can't stand it that you don't see that. You need me, I know you do. And I need you too." She murmured, her hands sliding closer to his belt. Eriol moved away.  
  
"I do not 'need' you, Kaho. I never did and I never will." He stated. She smirked and moved closer, her fingers trying to undo his belt. He shoved her hands away and grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Stop that."  
  
"I can't help it! I need you." Kaho breathed. Eriol wrinkled his nose in disgust, then jumped as her other hand tried to pull his shirt out of his pants.  
  
Now, Eriol was a gentleman. He never stuck a woman, unless it was completely necessary, like she was dying or something. He would move away and avoid contact, but he would never strike a woman. The same went for now. No matter how much he wanted to, he would not strike her. Instead, he grabbed her other wrist and held them up.  
  
"I told you to stop. I don't love you, Kaho." He hissed. She moved closer, her brown eyes shining.  
  
"I can't. You could learn to love me. Who would give you what I am giving you? Just give me what I need. What I long for."  
  
"Tomoyo would give it to me." He said shortly. Her eyes flashed.  
  
"She would, would she? Would it be out of love, like me? Or out of pity because she felt sorry for you?" Kaho asked. This stopped Eriol in his tracks. Pain filled his heart. Had Tomoyo done it out of pity?  
  
"Out, Kaho." He was beyond angry now. Kaho laughed.  
  
"Come on, Eriol. You know you don't want me to..."  
  
"OUT!! GET OUT! YOU'RE FIRED!" Eriol bellowed. Kaho shrank back, her eyes wide with shock.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You. Are. Fired. Good day, and good luck finding a job." He spat, pushing her out the door and slamming it behind her. His shoulders heaved with anger.  
  
*RING!*  
  
*RING!*  
  
"Hello?" Eriol asked in a tired voice, as he picked up his phone.  
  
"What's the matter, love?" Came a soft voice across the wire. Immediately, all thoughts of Tomoyo loving him for 'pity' were washed away.  
  
"Kaho tried it again. Only this time, she went so far as to try to undress me." He told her. Tomoyo caught her breath.  
  
"Oh, Eriol. I'm sorry. Is she gone?"  
  
"Yes. Gone and fired. Good riddance." Eriol growled. Tomoyo giggled.  
  
"Hurry home. Milly cooked tonight, and she's making us wait for you." Tomoyo murmured. Eriol's heart warmed as she said the words 'hurry home'. Home. Home with her.  
  
"I will. I'll be there soon." He murmured.  
  
"I love you." She whispered.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
It was then that it hit him, and he smiled. He knew exactly how he was going to propose!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"I can't believe the we're leaving tonight." Naoko sighed, leaning back against Tyson. They were sitting in a grove of trees behind his house, watching the sun come up. Tyson was leaning against a large tree, and Naoko was leaning against his chest with his arms around her waist.  
  
"Do you want to leave?" He asked softly. She looked thoughtful.  
  
"Yes and no. Yes, because my mother is there and my job. No, because you are here." She whispered. He grinned.  
  
"Our lives were so much easier before we got onto that plane, weren't they?" He teased. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"It certainly was. I called mother last night and told her. She wants to meet you, to make sure you're good enough for me." Naoko said this last part a bit sarcastically, and his face fell.  
  
"Then she won't like me. I'll never be good enough for you." He murmured. Naoko snuggled closer and shook her head.  
  
"You're wrong. It is me that is not good enough for *you*." Naoko argued. Tyson pulled he close and placed light kisses in her hair.  
  
"You are too. Well just have to be good enough for each other, then. If I'm good enough for you, you're good enough for me." He chuckled. She smiled and kissed him on his jaw.  
  
"I love you." She whispered. He smiled.  
  
"I love you to. And I have to ask you something." He told her, pushing her gently out of his arms and standing up.  
  
"What?" She asked. Tyson looked at the horizon and noticed that the sun was just about to slip into view. The sky was a brilliant blue, touched with orange. Perfect. Slowly, he knelt on one knee and her eyes widened in confusion.  
  
"Naoko, you mean more to me than my own life, and even though it will be difficult, I would like to know...Would you marry me?" He asked softly, taking her hand. Tears filled Naoko's eyes, and her lips quivered. For a moment, a shot of fear raced through Tyson. Would she refuse?  
  
No.  
  
"Of course I'll marry you. Oh, Tyson! I love you so much!" Naoko cried, hugging him tightly. Tyson smiled and pulled a tiny blue velvet box out of his pocket.  
  
"Open it." He commanded. Naoko laughed, happy tears in her eyes. She obediently opened the box and gasped. A large diamond set into a delicate gold band, surrounded by tinier diamonds was what met her eyes.  
  
"Only the best for *my* girl." Tyson whispered, slipping the ring on her finger. Naoko's tears flowed and she clung to him.  
  
"I love you, Tyson. I love you!" She whimpered into his neck. He smiled blissfully.  
  
"I love you, my princess." He murmured back.  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	13. Forever and Ever

Daphne: "Oh! Final chapter! And YES, I am planning on making a sequel to this! Please see the bottom of the story for a preview! And review, review, REVIEW!!!!  
  
Oh, just an afterthought, in case you haven't noticed, Sakura and Tomoyo are *very distant* cousins, not directly related, but they sure act like it!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
LOVE OF AGES  
  
by: Daphne Li  
  
Chapter 12.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Tonight's the night." Meiling sighed as she gazed around the huge ballroom. They had met at home of one of Eriol's business associates, and the room was full of elegantly dressed people.  
  
"Yes." Tomoyo whispered, her heart dropping. Tonight was the night that they were leaving. The moment that this party ended, they would be on their way to the airport.  
  
Robert Roderick had made bail, and immediately fled back to Japan, hopefully never to be seen again. Kaho's things had been cleared away, and she too, had disappeared.  
  
"What's the matter, Tomoyo?" Eriol asked softly, slipping his arm through hers." Tomoyo met his gaze with sorrowful eyes.  
  
"We're leaving tonight, Eriol. I don't think...how will I..." She trailed off, tears filling her eyes. Eriol led her to a corner of the room and hugged her.  
  
"Don't worry, love. Everything will work out fine, I promise." He whispered. Tomoyo smiled weakly at him and nodded.  
  
"And now, I would like to ask Mr. Eriol Hiiragizawa to make a speech." Called a man on the platform. This party was actually to celebrate the joining of 'Burnside and Hiiragizawa', with 'Kajabou and co.', and Eriol, the co-founder of his company was expected to give a speech, since Tyson had refused.  
  
In fact, the said man was presently in another corner of the room with his fiancee, pouring kisses onto her lips in-between speeches.  
  
"Wish me luck." Eriol whispered, smiling nervously at her. Tomoyo gently squeezed his hand, and walked with him to the edge of the platform, staying there while he continued to climb the stairs. He walked up to the microphone and smiled.  
  
"As the spokesperson for my company tonight, I would like to thank you all for coming to this most memorable occasion. The joining is a turning point for both 'Burnside and Hiiragizawa', and 'Kajabou and co'. And from now on, we will be known as 'Burnside, Hiiragizawa and Kajabou', otherwise known as 'BHK'." At this statement, many of the people in the room chuckled.  
  
"Not only is this gathering a big turning point for many of the people in this room and our companies, but it is also an especially large one for me." Eriol paused, and smiled at the confused faces staring back at him. His eyes met a pair of confused amethyst ones, and held them.  
  
"You see, about a month back, a wonderful woman re-entered my life, who I had not seen in over eleven years. Years ago, she taught me to hope like I had never dreamed I could. It is actually because of her that I managed to help form this company. Then, about a month ago, she came back into my life, and I have never been the same since." Eriol paused here, to gather his courage.  
  
"I don't think I will ever be able to live, or be whole without her. And that is why I get down on bended knee tonight, to ask Tomoyo Daidouji, if she would please marry me?"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Tomoyo watched as her love mounted the podium and smiled proudly as he began his speech. He had run it through with her this afternoon, to make sure it was perfect, but it sounded even better now. She looked sharply around the crowd as the speech began, and noticed several satisfied smiles on many faces. She sighed in relief, then stiffened.  
  
What was this? What was he saying?"  
  
"...but it is also an especially large one for me."  
  
Wait! That hadn't been in the speech! What on earth was going on? Tomoyo turned confused eyes on Eriol, who's eyes were on her. His bored into her and she suddenly got the feeling that this was a deliberate detour from the original script.  
  
"You see, about a month back, a wonderful woman re-entered my life, who I had not seen in over eleven years. Years ago, she taught me to hope like I had never dreamed I could. It is actually because of her that I managed to help form this company. Then, about a month ago, she came back into my life, and I have never been the same since."  
  
Tomoyo caught her breath. He was talking about her? Why? Her eyes stayed glued to his, and she noticed a fear beyond anything she had ever seen in them, enter them then.  
  
"I don't think I will ever be able to live, or be whole without her. And that is why I get down on bended knee tonight, to ask Tomoyo Daidouji if she would please marry me?"  
  
As Eriol sank down onto one knee, Tomoyo finally realized what was happening. Something so confusing, even she did not understand, entered her throat and choked her. Joy, love, excitement, disbelief, and utter rapture filled her body.  
  
Tears entered her amethyst orbs, and her hand fluttered to her throat, where a lump of emotion was stuck. Her whole body trembled as her eyes read the look in his.  
  
Pure, raw love.  
  
With a soft sob, she nodded her head, trembling, as her hands covered her shaking lips. With a smile of utter tenderness, he reached down and took one of her hands, leading her up the stairs. Once there, he stood, gazing into her eyes until she nearly shuddered with desire under his gaze. He slowly slipped something cool and hard over her third finger, and then brushed his lips across hers.  
  
Pulling back, he turned back towards the stunned audience and met Tyson Burnside's eyes. The poor young man was looking absolutely flabbergasted, but was grinning like a fool at his friends luck. The rest of the room suddenly broke into a thunderous applause, and Tomoyo, blushing, hid her face in Eriol's coat.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Come on." Eriol whispered, gently leading his fiancee down the stairs. They were immediately surrounded by well-wishers, many of them people whom Tomoyo had seen around Eriol's workplace. When the initial 'congratulations' was over, Eriol quickly drew her over to where their astounded family and friends stood.  
  
Milly's cheeks were so red from trying to suppress her joyous cries, that she looked like she was about to faint. Poor Sonomi looked absolutely speechless, her eyes bulging at this new development; she had been so hooked on Robert that she had never even thought of Eriol as a potential suitor!  
  
Omata was looking a little confused, still, but he was grinning all the same. Beside him, Meiling was rocking just a bit, the shock still not all the way gone.  
  
Touya was gaping at them, while Nakuru was squealing soft 'Kawaii's' into her hands.  
  
Tyson, probably looked the least shocked; in truth, he was just jealous that Eriol had discovered a more exciting way to propose. Naoko, well, she was probably the calmest of the group. She was simply beaming at her dear old friends, with a happy sparkle in her eyes.  
  
Now Syaoran was looking at Eriol as though he had never seen him before, his amber eyes wide and his mouth a perfect 'o'. Sakura, who was next to him, was clutching her still-flat tummy and trying to repress the happiness and excitement that was bubbling up inside of her.  
  
"Eriol, I didn't know you had it in you." Tyson finally managed. Eriol grinned and held his fiancee tighter.  
  
"But we have to return home..." Sonomi tried to reason, still not quite out of her shock. Meiling made a choking sound.  
  
"OH! Didn't you know? We couldn't get two of the tickets, because the flight was booked. So we just arranged for Naoko and Tomoyo to stay here for a while." The black-haired maiden stated. Tomoyo turned shocked eyes to her love, who was grinning. In the same way, Naoko's mouth fell open and she looked to her fiancee for answers. His sparkling eyes held them all.  
  
"ERIOL!"  
  
"TYSON!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"I can't believe it. I just can't believe it." Chiharu breathed, as she watched her husband, Yoshi, Tyson and a beaming Eriol Hiiragizawa talking in a corner of the room.  
  
It was three weeks after the initial trip back to Japan was supposed to be, but Tomoyo had finally come back, much to the delight of her employees. Sonomi, Meiling and Omata had returned to Japan at the original time, and Sonomi had been running the office in Tomoyo's absence. Now they were back, and had called Chiharu, Yamazaki, and Rika and Yoshiyaki (Yoshi) Terada.  
  
Presently, the four men were talking about something or other on the other side of the room, while Chiharu, Rika, Naoko and Tomoyo were sitting in chairs near the large windows. Rika and Chiharu were still stunned from their shocking encounter with the friend they assumed had been dead for years. Of course, his walking, and talking could have had something to do with it as well...  
  
"Isn't it wonderful? And just think! He and Tomoyo are getting married." Naoko giggled happily. Rika sighed happily.  
  
"Who would have guessed? Life is amazing, don't you think?" She asked. Tomoyo smiled and caught her fiancee's eyes. They both shared a tender look, before Yamazaki pulled Eriol's attention back to him by telling yet another lie. Chiharu rolled her eyes at her husband and smiled.  
  
"So...Sakura is pregnant, huh?"  
  
"Yes. She is so excited! We all are. Personally, I hope that it is a boy." Tomoyo admitted. The other three looked at her in confusion.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because. I could make kawaii clothes for him, and dress him up, and make him look handsome..."  
  
"Eriol! Help! You have to stop her!" Chiharu cried. Eriol turned and smirked. With one swift movement, he was sweeping his love off her feet and placing a firm kiss on her lips. Several 'ohs!' and 'AWWWW!!!'s' were heard, but the couple paid no attention.  
  
"I'll shut up." Tomoyo finally breathed against his lips. Eriol chuckled deeply.  
  
"Good." He muttered before pulling her into another kiss.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh, Tomoyo!" Sakura gasped, her eyes wide.  
  
Tomoyo was standing in the dressing room, in front of a full-length mirror. She was wearing a white wedding dress of her own design. It was a pure white silk and satin dress, decorated in a feathery design with pearls all over it, and it boasted a long flowing skirt and train. The sleeves were off-the-shoulder, and the bodice hugged her upper body tightly.  
  
Her hair was pulled up into little ringlets at the top of her head, and pearls were interlaced in her dark hair. A soft white veil flowed down to the floor, and even more of it was folded up so when the time came, it could be lowered over her face. A diamond necklace adorned her throat, and her lovely diamond engagement ring flashed proudly on her finger.  
  
"You look lovely." Naoko Burnside whispered, her eyes wide.  
  
Yes, Naoko and Tyson had married, only a few weeks before. Their wedding had been quiet, with only their close friends and family present.  
  
And now, it was Tomoyo and Eriol's turn.  
  
"I couldn't agree more." Rika added, cocking her head to the side and gazing at Tomoyo's reflection in the mirror. Behind her, Chiharu stood, beaming silently.  
  
"Kawaii!" Nakuru cried, her eyes gleaming at her soon-to-be cousin.  
  
"Look at us. All together again. Who would have guessed that it would be because of this, though." Naoko commented. Tomoyo felt a happy excitement explode in her chest, and she let out a delighted laugh.  
  
"I am marrying my Eriol. He's always been mine, you know. Since the very beginning. Since he entered the classroom..."  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"Now, I have some exciting news. We are receiving a very special student today. You may come in now!" Omata-sensei called. The door of the classroom slid open and a squeal was heard from outside of the room.  
  
Tomoyo looked over at the door, feeling a strange sensation tugging at her heart. Something told her that her life was about to change. And it was.  
  
"Class, I would like to introduce you to Hiiragizawa Eriol." The sensei called out. Tomoyo watched as a woman appeared, pushing a wheelchair. Tomoyo's breath caught. In that wheelchair was the most beautiful boy that she had ever seen!  
  
Now, Tomoyo rarely thought of boy's as 'beautiful'. Handsome, perhaps, or annoying, but not beautiful. But there was no other words to describe him. Sure, he was laying limp in that chair, looking completely oblivious to the world, like a...vegetable, as her mother would say. But something told Tomoyo that this boy was different.  
  
She listened as Sakura and Syaoran voiced their questions, and smiled at some of the answers. Then her heart skipped a beat. The sensei had assigned him to sit next to her!  
  
As the boy, Eriol, was settled, she heard him grunt. Unsure of how to react, the poor girl sat, her heart pounding. Eventually, her attention was turned back towards the teacher. Then he called for recess, and she noticed that the boy next to her was not being moved. Curious, she finally snuck a peek at him.  
  
He looked quite silly, with his head hanging limp and tilted away from her, but at the same time, he held an angelic look that could not be surpassed. She made a final resolve and boldly reached out her hand.  
  
She gently cupped his surprisingly soft chin and turned his face toward hers.  
  
Shy amethyst eyes met shockingly intelligent cerulean blue ones.  
  
And little Tomoyo's heart was lost forever.  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
"Tomoyo? It's time." Sonomi whispered quietly, jolting her out of her reverie. Tomoyo turned and smiled as her mother passed her a lovely bouquet of white roses, laced with tiny lavender flowers. Tomoyo's heart pounded warmly.  
  
"Any regrets?" Sakura asked softly. Tomoyo turned eyes that shone with happy tears, on her best friend.  
  
"No. Never. No regrets." She whispered brokenly, as she was hugged gently by Sakura.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"What if she changes her mind? What if I trip? What if she says 'no'? What if..."  
  
"Tyson, shut him up." Touya groaned, as he leaned against a wall of the groom's room, straightening his tie. Tyson grinned and put his hand on Eriol's shoulder. The man stopped rambling and looked at him.  
  
"Don't worry, buddy. Everyone has before-wedding jitters, even me. But trust me. She won't change her mind, you won't trip, and she won't say no. She loves you." He stated calmly, taking the liberty of tying the nervous man's tie. Eriol shot him a grateful look and them looked at himself in the mirror.  
  
He was wearing the normal black tux and tie, with a white undershirt and shiny patent leather shoes. His black hair was styled nicely, and a lock of it fell over his eyes, just like Tomoyo liked it.  
  
"Did you know that when I was married, I..."  
  
"He doesn't want to know, Yamazaki!" Syaoran groaned, grinning. Next to him, Yoshi Terada grinned at his ex-students. After he had married Rika, he had become quite close to the lot of them. Omata sat next to him, grinning silently.  
  
"So, let me get this straight. Sakura is Tomoyo's matron of Honor, and I am the best man...sorry, Tyson. Tyson is the second in command, then Touya, and Zack is fourth, while Omata and Yoshi come in fifth and sixth. Then Naoko is supporting Tomoyo, then Nakuru, with Chiharu next, then Meiling, then Rika. And we are all entering in opposite order, am I correct?" Syaoran asked. Eriol nodded and then re-adjusted his tie once again.  
  
"It's time." Came Fujitaka's voice, as the man entered the room. Eriol turned and smiled.  
  
"No regrets?" Syaoran asked suddenly. Eriol turned and looked at him, his eyes shining with joy.  
  
"No regrets...ever." He murmured back.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The clearing on the edge of the elementary school lot, had been decorated with white ribbons, flowers of blue, purple and pinks, and silver bells. White chairs were set up all around the back of the clearing, with an isle right down the middle, formed of a white velvet carpet. Many guests resided in those seats, while a priest waited on a small platform at the front.  
  
The sakura blossom trees were still in full bloom, and rained down sweet blossoms on everyone there. The bushes hid the outside world from the angelic spectacle that was about to take place. Then a tall young man walked onto the platform and waited, his cerulean blue eyes intent on the entrance to the clearing. A soft song began to play; the wedding march.  
  
Yoshi and Rika Terada appeared, and walked slowly down the isle, followed closely by Omata and Meiling, Yamazaki and Chiharu, Touya and Nakuru, Tyson and Naoko...then finally, by Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
Eriol waited anxiously, then his breath caught.  
  
For there, beneath the temporary arch of greenery which had been installed at the opening of the clearing, appeared an angel. Tomoyo, supported by Fujitaka Kinomoto, caught his eyes and held them, smiling. Eriol could hardly contain his happiness. His fiancee slowly made her way up to the platform, where Fujitaka softly kissed her cheek and then passed her hand over to Eriol's eager one.  
  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today..." The minister began, as Tomoyo and Eriol locked eyes, never taking them from each other the whole ceremony.  
  
"...If there is anyone here who believes that these two people should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace." The man spoke. There was a breathless silence, then:  
  
"Mommy, what's Holy Malony?" A little voice piped up in the back of the crowd. Resounding laughter filled the clearing as the boy's mother shushed him, embarrassed. Even the minister was chuckling as he spoke his last words.  
  
"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife...You may kiss the bride." This was said with a smile.  
  
Eriol smiled down at his bride, and she beamed back up at him. Slowly, he bent down, placing a sweet, loving kiss on her lips. Tomoyo eagerly returned it. As they pulled away, a loud cheer rose up and Sonomi threw herself into Tomoyo's arms, hugging her tightly. Sakura was next, then Meiling, Naoko and Rika. The men were congratulating Eriol, but before they could say much, the couple was heading down the isle, hand-in-hand.  
  
"I love you, Tomoyo. You've just made me the happiest man in the world." He murmured into her ear, as they passed under a barrage of rice and cherry- blossoms.  
  
"And I love you, my Eriol. Forever and ever." She whispered. They quickly made their way to the limo, which would take them to the airport. From there, they would travel to Hawaii for their honeymoon, and stay there for three weeks.  
  
"So, do you think we'll be missed?" Eriol asked sarcastically, as Tyson pushed his face flat against the closed window of the limo, smashing his nose in a funny position. Tomoyo burst out laughing.  
  
"Oh yes. But it's only three weeks..."  
  
"Enough to spend some time alone, think about our future...start a family..." Eriol commented. Tomoyo blushed.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Of course! How many children?"  
  
"Two at least. I want at least one girl, and one boy...preferably more." She teased. Eriol grinned and cuddled her close.  
  
"You are my miracle, Tomoyo Hiiragizawa. My love of ages." He murmured, kissing her lips.  
  
"Forever and ever, Eriol. I'll love you forever and ever."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
THE END!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N:  
  
Daphne: ALL RIGHT! YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR THE SEQUEL TO THIS...BUT YOU WILL HAVE TO WAIT A BIT LONGER! -__-;  
  
...BUT UNTILL THEN, HERE IS A DESCRIPTION OF THE STORY, AND A PREVIEW OF THE FIRST CHAPTER.  
  
*** Heidi and Hilde are the twin daughters of Eriol and Tomoyo Hiiragizawa. While identical in looks, they are opposites in everything else. Heidi is outgoing, sporty, loud, and goes to school in Japan. Hilde is shy, musical, overly quiet, and goes to school in England, where their family lives.  
  
But when the girl's switch places for a short period of time, and mess around with each other's lives, it will effect Hilde for the rest of her life...in both good, and bad ways! (It will effect Heidi too, though not as much.)  
  
Who else will the girls confuse? How will Tomoyo and Eriol deal with their daughters ever-changing ways? How many hearts will break, how many loves will be founded, how many truths will be revealed?  
  
And whatever happened to Robert Roderick and Kaho Mizuki?  
  
Find out in:  
  
"JUST BREATHE" ***  
  
And now, without further ado, the preview!!!  
  
** Though they were twins, the girls were different as night and day. While Heidi was loud and energetic, loving anything that had to do with sports, and also boy-crazy, Hilde was quiet and more timid, enjoying being alone and hating sports with a passion. There were also other differences. Heidi had already had five boy-friends in the one year she had been allowed to date, while Hilde refused any offers, though she had many.  
  
But the most prominent difference was...**  
  
WANT TO KNOW WHAT IT IS?  
  
Then read:  
  
JUST BREATHE  
  
~*~*~*~ 


End file.
